Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign
by ND2014
Summary: Part 2 of the Five Worlds War series. The war is officially underway as the Allies begin their campaign in the Fairy Tail World. Will they succeed against the Villains Army? The anime being used are Bleach, One Piece, Fairy Tail, and Naruto. The fifth world is the world that organized the alliance. Read the Prologue (part 1) in order to understand what is going on.
1. Chapter 1: Preparations

A.N: Here we are folks. The much-anticipated part 2 of the series that is easily my most ambitious and most original project in Fanfiction. This is mainly a buildup chapter as the allies prepare for war in the Kingdom of Fiore. I have placed this story in the Bleach/Naruto crossover section because I already placed the Prologue in that section. It makes sense to continue in that area. I hope you all enjoy this story.

**Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign**

**Chapter 1: Preparations**

It had been several days since the Five World Alliance had been ratified and completely organized. After discussing their next move, they decided to take the Wizard World first before the other four worlds. With this in mind, they immediately moved towards their chosen headquarters: The capital city of Fiore, Crocus.

Crocus looked normal on the inside, in spite of the increased number of residents due to the refugees coming in to escape the Being of Chaos, Konton's advance. Added to that was Defense Division Commander Jura Neekis directing troop movement. However, the outside of Crocus was a completely different story. Tents have been set up as homes for the several thousand soldiers who had come to fight for the sake of the universe. Back on the inside, in the king's castle, in particular, the designated war room bustled with activity.

Lord Chitsujo, the Being of Order, sat at the head of the table with the King of Fiore, Toma E. Fiore next to him. They were surrounded by the leaders of the other four worlds, including the supreme commander, Monkey D. Dragon, and the regimental commanders, Shunsui Kyōraku and Tsunade. Chitsujo looked grim yet serious as he motioned for a servant to bring him a map of Fiore.

Chitsujo unrolled the map and gestured to a red line that ran through the landmass that is Fiore. "The area to the right is the area under Konton's control." Chitsujo began. "They have several geographical advantages including one of two railroads, the mountains, the only port, and the forest."

"They can position their troops any way they want to." Dragon noted.

Chitsujo nodded at this. "So what do we do than?" Tsunade asked.

"We have plenty of options, but there is one thing that we must start with, regardless of what we do next." Said Chitsujo.

"We need to send the Stealth Division behind enemy lines for observation and cause any chaos for the enemy. Something Konton can appreciate."

Chitsujo slightly grinned at this. Konton, as the Being of the Chaos, could definitely appreciate a little chaos. "What do we do afterwards?" Shunsui asked.

"What we must do is cover all bases. We cannot afford to leave any stone unturned." Said Chitsujo.

"Therefore, Beckman and I have determined this strategy," Chitsujo continued, "we will send a five-front assault in two waves. Half of the divisions will be in the first wave, while the other half will make up the second wave."

Everyone waited for Chitsujo to explain. "First off, we will send the First Division into the forest, starting with the Worth Woodsea. Shunsui, I'm counting on you to drive the enemy backwards and out of the forest."

Shunsui nodded. "That makes sense, anyone else would be restricted in their movements. The First Division's close-ranged fighting style will serve them well."

Chitsujo nodded before continuing. "Meanwhile, the Second Division will attack the towns in between the mountains and the railway in the southeast. There will be a heavy concentration of enemies due to the buildings. That will probably be the most difficult area."

Dragon spoke up. "Sabo won't mind the challenge. He loves it."

"Speaking of the railways, the Third Division will be taking that area. That area is crucial because the railways also connect with Hargeon, the only port town in Fiore."

"As I'm sure you all realize," Chitsujo continued, "with the port town, the enemy can send a naval assault more easily. Taking Hargeon will be crucial."

Everyone nodded at this. "Also," said Chitsujo, "taking the railway will cut off their supplies."

Chitsujo looked at Tsunade. "Make sure Kakashi knows the importance of his division's assignment. I don't need him acting lazy at a time like this."

Tsunade grinned. "I'll threaten his 'area' if he tries to be lazy about this."

The males shuddered and crossed their legs at this. "Okay, moving on." Chitsujo squeaked.

Tsunade could not help but chuckle at making the Being of Order, the man who was practically God, shudder in fear. "Anyways," Chitsujo began, "the Fourth Division will be assigned to moving through the mountains. That area is rather dangerous due to the terrain. However, the Fourth Division is in the best possible situation due to their long-ranged techniques."

Makarov Dreyar nodded in agreement. "They're the best one for the job. And something tells me Konton won't care about the danger the mountainous terrain holds."

"Finally, the Fifth Division will move through the area between the mountains and the forest up in the northeast. Because of the mostly wide spaces, the division, as the specialist division, will be free to go all out as much as they please."

Considering the damage some of them can do, it makes sense. A thought, thinking of Killer B and Naruto Uzumaki.

"As for the remaining support divisions," Chitsujo continued, "the Medical Division will divide up and assist the field medics of the fighting divisions. The Intelligence Division and the Defense Division will remain here. All information will be supplied from the Intelligence Division and the Defense Division will keep Crocus safe from any surprise attacks. I don't expect many enemies to get through the defensive line created by my men and the Fiore Army, but at the same time I won't put it past Konton to find some way to move past that unseen."

"Agreed, caution is good to have in war." Said Ōnoki, the Third Tsuchikage.

"Now just remember, all of you," said Chitsujo, "this is not just for the sake of your individual worlds. This is for the sake of all worlds. If Konton wins this war, he won't stop here. He will continue his conquest, all for the sake of plunging the universe into chaos."

"Can I count on all of you in this trifling times?" Chitsujo asked them all.

Each and every person nodded with absolute resolve. "Are there any questions?" Chitsujo asked.

Mei Terumī spoke up. "Do we have the numbers for all of these campaigns?"

Chitsujo nodded. "We have a total of 600,000 soldiers. And if all else fails, I will use some of my strength to resurrect some of your comrades. But only as a last resort."

"Are there any more questions?" Chitsujo asked.

Nobody responded. "Well than, good luck to all of you."

Ichigo Kurosaki had not been surprised when he had been assigned to the First Division under Head Captain, now Regimental Commander, Kyōraku. Other than his Getsuga Tenshō he was a brawler, perfect for the close-ranged division. He looked around at the tense-looking soldiers.

They're right to be tense, he thought, they're all going to war soon.

"Ichigo!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Ichigo spun around and smiled at the bearer of the familiar voice. "Hey there, Luffy." Ichigo grinned.

Monkey D. Luffy walked up to Ichigo with a blonde man in black and a green-haired man with three swords flanking him. "Are you in the Second Division?" Luffy asked hopefully.

Ichigo shook his head. "I'm in the First Division under Head Captain Kyōraku. I probably wouldn't fit in with the Second Division anyway."

Luffy looked sad at this but he quickly brightened up. "That's okay, Zoro and Sanji are in the First Division too. But I'm in the Second Division under my big brother Sabo."

Sanji lit a cigarette. "Nice to meet you Ichigo."

Ichigo frowned at Sanji smoking. "Those are bad for you, you know."

A vein popped out of Sanji's forehead as he took a long drag. "Whatever." He simply replied, restraining himself from kicking Ichigo in the jaw.

Zoro studied Ichigo. "Luffy told me that you took on a member of CP9, Kaku."

Ichigo nodded. Zoro looked at the two swords at Ichigo's hips. "And I see you use two-sword style." Zoro continued.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Ichigo replied.

Zoro grinned. "Luffy also tells me your pretty strong."

"Yeah, I am." Said Ichigo.

Zoro's grin remained. "Maybe when we've got some down time we can fight."

Ichigo could not help but grin back. "Yeah, maybe we can."

"Well, looks like the gang's mostly here." Said another familiar voice.

Ichigo and Luffy turned to the source of the voice and smiled. Naruto Uzumaki walked up to them with Sakura Haruno at his side. "Naruto." Ichigo and Luffy said in unison.

"I saw you two over here and I thought I'd say hi." Naruto said to his two new friends.

Luffy looked at Naruto. "Where's Natsu?" He asked, referring to the Fire Dragon Slayer of the Fairy Tail Guild.

Naruto gestured further down behind him. "He's talking to Kakashi-Sensei. I think he wants some tips on how to fight the guy him and Kakashi-Sensei fought back at Chitsujo's place."

"The guy he fought, wasn't he Pigeon Guy?" Luffy asked.

Naruto and Ichigo looked at him confused. "Luffy's talking about Rob Lucci, the strongest member of CP9." Said Sanji.

"Yeah, I think that's who Natsu is talking to Kakashi-Sensei about." Said Naruto.

"He's the one," said Ichigo, "I watched those fights while I was fighting with Kaku. That Lucci guy was strong, really strong."

"He fought Luffy to a standstill two years ago." Zoro told them.

"Yeah, but I won." Luffy said.

"Than perhaps you should give Natsu some tips, Luffy." Said Naruto.

Luffy shook his head. "No can do."

"Why not?" Ichigo was surprised.

"Pigeon Guy has no weaknesses. He almost killed me with nothing but brute strength. The only way you can possibly hope to defeat him is to beat him up until he doesn't get up anymore." Luffy explained, being uncharacteristically serious.

Zoro and Sanji looked at one another grimly. Like the rest of the Straw Hats, other than Brook, they had watched some of that fight, Lucci had been one of Luffy's toughest opponents before they had reached the New World.

"Damn." Ichigo muttered.

Luffy then surprised everyone by grinning again. "But Natsu will beat Pigeon Guy next time. After all, he fought me to a standstill just like Ichigo and Naruto did."

Luffy looked at Naruto. "So, Naruto, are you in the Second Division or the First Division?" Luffy asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Neither," he said, "I'm in the Fifth Division under some guy named Jellal Fernandes."

Ichigo had met Jellal when he had brought the man to his world to have his eyesight restored by Orihime Inoue. Jellal had thanked the two profusely and then departed back to his world.

"But Sakura here is in the First Division. She's going to be one of the field medics."

Sakura smiled politely at them all. "I'll do my best to keep all of you alive." She told them.

Sanji immediately went into 'love-cook' mode. "I'm sure you will Sakura my love!" He shouted running towards her with hearts in his eyes.

Sakura shrieked at Sanji's sudden display of affection and punched him in the face, sending him flying backwards. Ichigo and Naruto paled at Sakura's strength while Luffy and Zoro simply laughed.

"I wonder what division Natsu is in." Luffy wondered, completely forgetting about Sanji.

"Natsu told me he is in the Third Division under Kakashi-Sensei." Said Naruto.

"Aww, none of us are in the same division." Luffy said sadly.

"It's not a total loss." Said Ichigo. "I'm sure the divisions will be doing joint operations at some point."

"Ichigo has a point." Naruto noted.

Ichigo looked at Sakura. "You're a part of the First Division, right? Why don't you come with me and we'll join the others."

"Thank you…err…"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo stuck out his hand.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura shook it.

The two started walking down to where the members of the First Division had gathered. Zoro followed and Sanji, after recovering, followed as well.

"We'll see you on the battlefield, Luffy, Naruto." Ichigo called.

Naruto gave Ichigo a thumbs-up. "You got it Ichigo."

Squad 11 Captain Kenpachi Zaraki grinned at the people surrounding him as he took another swig of sake. Sitting around him were his best subordinates, Third Seat and Fifth Seat Ikkkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa, Fairy Tail's ace, Gildarts Clive, and Rock Jōnin Kurotsuchi, who were all drinking sake.

"I'm really looking forward to this." Kenpachi said, still grinning like a madman.

Ikkaku and Yumichika grunted in agreement. Kurotsuchi raised her sake. "I'll drink to that. I can't wait to prove the might of the Rock Village against these bastards."

Gildarts nodded, taking another sip of sake. "War's a bad thing, but I do love a good fight. And it is for the good of the Fairy Tail Guild."

"Hey there, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika."

The three men in question turned to see Ichigo Kurosaki approaching them, flanked by Roronoa Zoro, Sanji, and Sakura Haruno. Kenpachi grinned upon seeing the first man to defeat him in combat. "Yo, Ichigo, good to see you kid."

Ikkaku offered the four newcomers drink. "Sake?" He offered.

Zoro grinned. "I'll take you up on that offer."

Sanji shrugged. "Sure what the hell."

Ichigo and Sakura both shook their heads. The purists both insisted that they were underaged. This got a laugh from Kenpachi. "Old enough to kill, old enough to drink." He said, even though he accepted their answers.

"So, Ichigo," Ikkaku began, "you fought one of these new guys. How strong was he?"

Ichigo sighed. "Pretty damn strong. Probably low-captain class."

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow. "How the hell did you have trouble than? From what I heard he gave you some bad wounds."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at this. "I underestimated that bastard. It won't happen again." He replied.

"Damn good reply." Kenpachi said, taking another swig of sake. "I just hope I meet someone incredibly strong. Haven't had a good fight in ages."

Hinata Hyūga panted as she finished practicing her Gentle Fist Style. The redheaded Soul Reaper known as Renji Abarai whistled in appreciation at this. "That was amazing," he complimented, "I'm glad you're on our side."

Hinata blushed at Renji's compliment. "Thank you, Lt. Abarai."

"The Hyūga Clan seems to be as strong as the dossier claims." Said a youthful voice.

Renji and Hinata turned around to see the commander of the Second Division coming towards them. "Commander Sabo," Hinata bowed respectfully.

Sabo grinned. "You're really strong. Abarai stated it perfectly, I'm glad you're on our side."

Hinata kept blushing. Hearing all these compliments was new to her. "Hey, Sabo!"

Sabo looked to the source of the voice and grinned. Luffy ran towards his last living sworn brother. "What's up Luffy?" Sabo greeted.

Luffy grinned. "Are we moving out soon."

"I hope so," Sabo admitted, "waiting isn't going to do anything for us."

Luffy then noticed Hinata and Renji's presence. He then looked closely at Hinata. She blushed hotly at how close they were. "You have strange eyes." Luffy said simply.

Hinata blinked in surprise at Luffy's choice of words. Luffy then looked at Renji. "I like your sunglasses." Said Luffy.

Renji grinned. "Thanks."

"So the guy really turned into a leopard?" Natsu Dragneel inquired.

Kakashi Hatake nodded, still focused on reading Make-Out Paradise. "His power increases exponentially when he uses it." He told Natsu absently.

"Wow," Happy said in awe, "I've met talking cats but not cat-people."

"Well, what else?" Natsu asked. "What else?"

Kakashi giggled at the contents of his book. This was starting to annoy Natsu. Kakashi had been focused on his book from the beginning of their conversation about Rob Lucci. Natsu eventually got fed up with this and set his hand on fire. Natsu quickly grabbed the book, burning it.

Kakashi's uncovered eye widened as he cried out in surprise. He watched in horror as his book burned to smithereens. He immediately started to whimper at the destruction of his favorite books. Natsu, oblivious to how Kakashi felt at the moment, kept on pressing the matter.

"So what other tips can you give me?" Natsu asked.

On the side, Suigetsu Hōzuki laughed at the destruction of Kakashi's book. Jūgo of the Scales then walked up to him. "Suigetsu," he said, "Sasuke wants you for a spar again."

Suigetsu groaned at this. "Dammit, can't I get a moment of peace. I was just about to see Kakashi's go crazy from losing that perverted book of his."

Byakuya Kuchiki, the commander of the Fourth Division, sat calmly as he conversed with Shikamaru Nara about tactics. Byakuya had found that he enjoyed the lazy genius' company because of his intelligence.

"Have you looked at the map of Fiore?" Byakuya asked. "Have you found any appropriate tactics?"

Shikamaru nodded. "I went over it last night." He admitted. "Then, I came up with some strategies in the morning."

"And what have you concluded?" Byakuya asked.

"The enemy has a major geographic advantage at the moment, what with the forest and the mountains." Said Shikamaru. "There's no doubt in my mind that an enemy attack will come from those areas. Also, the railways are key due to the supplies they will transport."

"Therefore," Shikamaru continued, "meeting the enemy at the mountains and the forest will be crucial. Perhaps the First, Second, or Third Division will attack the forest. However, the Fourth Division is definitely going for the mountains. It's a drag, but we're the only group that makes sense."

Byakuya nodded. "I figured as much, what do you think we should do?"

Shikamaru got into his thinking pose. "We should have the soldiers with the longest range stationed on the edge of the mountains. That way, they can fire at anyone on the other side. Anyone else can take the front lines."

Jellal Fernandes smiled happily as he took in the sights he had been unable to see for such a long time. When Orihime Inoue had restored his sight, he had been shocked, but he had been thrilled. Not only was he now able to see again, but now he was going to be a much more effective commander of his division. He watched as the woman he loved sparred with Squad 7 Captain Sajin Komamura.

"Your really good." Erza Scarlet complimented.

Komamura smirked. "Not at all, I'm nothing compared to some of the real masters in the Soul Society. Why did you choose to spar with me?"

Erza looked at him innocently. "I like your head. I think it's cute that you are a dog."

Komamura and Jellal blinked in surprise. Naruto Uzumaki then entered the fray. "Those two are really strong." Naruto said to Jellal.

Jellal nodded in agreement. "Erza will surpass me one day. She's an amazing woman." He replied.

"Hey, you're Jellal, right? The commander of our division?" Naruto asked.

Jellal nodded. "I'm Jellal Fernandes."

"Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you."

"Yo," Killer B joined in. "That girl's got grace, and not just a pretty face."

Jellal blinked in surprise at Killer B's blunt interest in Erza. "My man, is she available?" B asked.

"No!" Jellal replied.

Erza and Komamura stopped. Erza blushed at this, knowing what Jellal meant. "I'm not available, Jellal?" She asked.

Jellal quickly shook his head. "Nope, of course you are. In fact, why don't one of you fine gentleman ask her out."

With that, Jellal quickly left. "So how about it baby…" B began.

"No," Erza replied.

She smiled at Jellal's accidental display of affection. Maybe one day, she thought, I will be unavailable for real.

Several minutes passed. Soon, Monkey D. Dragon, Shunsui Kyōraku and Tsunade entered the campsite. Dragon cleared his throat as everyone immediately went dead silent upon seeing that their supreme commander was going to give a speech.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat this in any way." Dragon began. "We are leaving tomorrow. Your commanders, if they don't already know, will be briefed on their assignments. They will do the same for you. Tomorrow, we will begin our march on the enemy."

Dragon looked at everyone. "I know some of you are nervous. I understand completely. Even I was nervous when I founded the Revolutionary Army. However, you must quell your nerves and summon the courage inside of you. We are fighting for our future! Right now, we are not five different worlds; we are one allied force fighting for what we believe in. With that being the case, we cannot possibly lose! So we will fight, and we will win! Are you all with me?"

The cheering was all the answer Dragon had.

A.N: And with that, the war is underway. The next chapter shows the Allied Forces beginning their march through Fiore. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. In particular, I hope you all enjoyed the interactions between the many different characters of the four different anime. See you all next time.


	2. Chapter 2: The Allies Make Their Move

A.N: Quite a response for the first chapter. It's awesome to know that I've still got people interested in this story.

This chapter is another buildup chapter that details the Allies beginning their march across Fiore. It's basically a chapter that develops the relationships the Allies are building with one another. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Chapter 2: The Allies Make Their Move**

While the majority of the alliance had planned to move out tomorrow morning. One fighting force moved out under the cover of darkness. A dark skinned woman with purple hair led a somewhat large group to the border that divided Fiore between Chitsujo and Konton's forces.

Yoruichi Shihōin, Commander of the Stealth Division, turned to her subordinates. Right in front of her was the pale-skinned Leaf Shinobi, Sai. The Stealth Division had divided up into 100 subdivisions to accommodate all 10,000 members and to move faster and more effectively. In Yoruichi's subdivision was Sai, 40 members of the Stealth Force, 10 Leaf Ninja (three of which were from the Aburame, Yamanaka and Hyūga Clans respectively), 10 Sand Ninja, 10 Mist Ninja (all of whom were trained in silent killing), 10 Cloud Ninja (many of whom were masters at Sword Jutsu), and 10 Rock Ninja, and 8 Wizards.

Sai looked at Yoruichi. "Well, Commander Shihōin?" He inquired curiously.

Yoruichi looked at her personal subdivision. "We leave our territory tonight!" She told her subdivision. "From here on out, we're in enemy territory."

Everyone listened intently. "Our main objectives are simple: Gather intel, send the intel off to the Intelligence Division, and cause as much chaos for the enemy as we can."

Everyone nodded at this. "Let's go," said Yoruichi.

With that, a hundred shadows moved through the field under the cover of night.

The next day, the various fighting divisions divided up. The first wave began their march to their various locations, while the second wave waited for their orders to be deployed. Meanwhile, the Medical Divison divided up and sent eight thousand medics to each of the fighting divisions. Tsunade and her group would end up going with the Third Division.

The First Division started to go North. Shunsui Kyōraku led the way as they started marching to the Worth Woodsea. Kenpachi Zaraki and Roronoa Zoro grinned in anticipation of the fights to come. Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa flanked the two battle-seeking men.

"So, Roronoa," Kenpachi began, "you aim to be the world's greatest swordsman?"

Zoro nodded. "The only way to attain that title is to defeat the man who had trained me for the last two years, Dracule 'Hawkeye' Mihawk."

"Hawkeye Mihawk, eh? So he's the world's greatest swordsman?" Kenpachi asked.

Zoro nodded. Kenpachi grinned at this. I'll have to keep that in mind, Kenpachi thought.

Meanwhile, Chōji Akimichi of the Hidden Leaf Village munched on barbecue chips that he had brought along with him. Sanji walked up beside him. "You like food huh?" Sanji asked.

Chōji nodded to Sanji. "What gave it away?" He grinned.

"You're the only one here who is actually holding food on him." Sanji noted.

Sanji looked at the barbecue chips. "Not to be rude, but if you like barbecue, I can make something better than that bagged crap."

"Hey, this stuff tastes good!" Chōji retorted.

Sanji raised his hands in defense. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that. I'm a chef, I can make things that are several times better than that."

Chōji was interested at this. "You're a chef, huh?"

Sanji nodded. "You need to eat better than that to keep your energy, the trans fats will just slow you down."

Chōji shook his head. "I'm an Akimichi, we convert calories into Chakra." Chōji explained.

Sanji raised an eyebrow at this. That was certainly an interesting ability to have. "Even if you do convert calories into Chakra," said Sanji, "I can make you something with all the calories without all the trans fats."

Chōji grinned. It was a reasonable offer. "Thanks a lot, uh…"

"Name's Sanji, I'm the Chef of the Straw Hat Pirates."

Chōji nodded. "I'm Chōji Akimichi, future head of the Akimichi Clan of the Hidden Leaf Village."

As Chōji and Sanji started to converse about food, Ichigo Kurosaki and Sakura Haruno were talking as well. "You and Naruto seemed to hit it off pretty well." Said Sakura.

Ichigo nodded. "He's a bit immature at times," Ichigo admitted, "but Naruto's a good man. It's a shame he's not in this division, he's definitely one of the people I'd let watch my back at all times."

Sakura smiled a bit at this. "Naruto was always that way," she said, "the most reliable goofball anyone could have asked for."

"Just out of curiosity," Ichigo began, "what was with that strange power being emitted from his body?"

Sakura's eyes widened when she realized what Ichigo was talking about. "It was…monstrous." Ichigo continued.

Sakura sighed. "Normally I wouldn't give this information out freely," she admitted, "but, you and Naruto seem like you've become friends. So, I'll tell you the truth."

With that, Sakura explained Naruto's unique situation to Ichigo. She told him how his father had sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of Naruto in order to save their village, making him a Jinchūriki. She also told him how Naruto faced a lot of prejudice in his early years for holding a demon inside of him. The people had thought him to be the Nine-Tails incarnate.

"I was a bit hesitant to tell you because the people of the other worlds couldn't possibly understand Naruto's situation and what he has been through. He's had enough hatred directed at him to last a lifetime." Sakura explained.

Ichigo processed what he had heard. He soon came to a few conclusions. One: Naruto is not the Nine-Tails, he is a good man and a good friend. Two: It's despicable that people used him as a scapegoat. Three: He actually could understand Naruto perfectly. He knew what it was like to be burdened with a monster he could not be rid of.

"I actually understand Naruto better than you may think." Ichigo told Sakura.

Sakura was surprised. "Before I realized who he really was, a spirit inside of me named Zangetsu was thought to be my Inner Hollow. Hollows are monstrous creatures that devour the souls of people. There is a small group of Soul Reapers named the Visored who were nearly executed for possessing Hollows inside of them."

Sakura's eyes widened. Ichigo did not hate Naruto! He actually was able to relate to what Naruto had been through.

"I've never been face with the prejudice Naruto was forced to experience and probably never have to. But I get it, and I'll be damned before I start thinking that one of my comrades is a monster due to shortsightedness."

Sakura smiled. "I'm happy to hear that," she admitted, "and I'm sure Naruto will be happy to hear that as well."

As members of the First Division continued to bond, they continued their march to the Worth Woodsea. From there, they would begin their journey through the northern forests of Fiore.

Meanwhile, the Second Division began their trek through the Southeast of Fiore. The young second in command of the Revolutionary Army, Sabo, led the way. In one section, Renji Abarai, along with fellow lieutenants Izuru Kira and Shūhei Hisagi ogled the beautiful woman from the Hidden Cloud Village named Samui.

Samui sighed in irritation as she rubbed her shoulders. "Ooh," she groaned in discomfort, "my shoulders are aching so much."

While Renji was more open with his ogling, Izuru and Shūhei tried to remain dignified. Of course, they were not doing a very good job at that. After all, they all knew why Samui's shoulders were aching. "Perhaps I can relieve some of that cramping with a nice massage." Renji grinned.

"Oh please," Shūhei scoffed, "like a calm and proper woman like that would give you the time of day."

"Don't flatter yourself, Shūhei," said Izuru, "you're too rough looking to attract a girl like that. Besides, you've got your crush on Rangiku, don't just change your mind already."

Monkey D. Luffy walked up to the three Soul Reapers. "Hey, what're you guys talking about?" He asked.

The three immediately pretended that they were not just ogling the busty beauty named Samui. "Nothing, Luffy, just expressing sympathy for Samui and her shoulder pains." Renji replied innocently

Luffy looked at Samui, who was lamenting her aching shoulders. Coming to a decision, Luffy called out. "Hey, Sam-lady."

Samui looked over her shoulder while Renji, Shūhei, and Izuru face-palmed at Luffy's attempt to pronounce her name. It was not that hard a name to pronounce! Samui looked curiously at Luffy. She had become well aware of a few of the more prominent members in her division, Luffy being one of them.

"What is it Straw Hat?" She asked.

"Are you okay? Sunglasses-guy said you have shoulder aches." Luffy pointed at Renji.

My name is Renji. Renji thought, annoyed.

"Yes, I do have shoulder aches." Samui admitted.

"Want me to help you with them?" Luffy asked.

Samui nodded. "Would you? There are certain spots I just can't reach on my own. Could you massage them for me?"

Renji, Izuru, and Shūhei's mouths dropped open. It was that easy all this time? Luffy smiled and ran over.

"Be gentle, Straw Hat." Said Samui.

"Gentle, you got it Sam-lady."

"It's Samui." Samui corrected.

"Okay Sam-lady." Said Luffy.

Samui sighed at Luffy's apparent lack of intelligence. She then sighed again, this time in relief, when Luffy started to massage her shoulders. He was surprisingly good at it. "Just keep massaging and walking, Straw Hat." Said Samui. "What you're doing is really cool."

"Dammit," Renji muttered in annoyance, "that guy's an idiot and he's probably going to get some before we do!"

"It's not fair," Shūhei sobbed, "it's just not fair."

"Damn you, Straw Hat!" Izuru sobbed.

Hinata Hyūga watched Renji, Shūhei and Izuru cry. She raised an eyebrow at this. "I wonder why those three are so upset." She wondered out loud.

A petite girl with blue hair giggled and walked up to Hinata. "All men are perverts. They're just upset that that Straw Hat kid managed to get in with that hot girl, Samui."

"Umm, who are you?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, where are my manners, I'm Levy McGarden, leader of Team Shadow Gear." Said Levy.

"I'm Hinata Hyūga of the Hyūga Clan." Said Hinata.

"It's nice to meet you Hinata, I just couldn't help but notice that you were a bit confused about the way those three are acting." Said Levy.

"You see," Levy continued, "all men are perverts at heart. It's our job as women to educate them on how to actually deal with women."

Hearing this, Hinata started having a vivid fantasy of her educating her beloved Naruto Uzumaki.

_"__Now Naruto,__" __Fantasy-Hinata said, __"__I love you, but I must show you how to properly deal with a woman like myself.__"_

_ "__Oh Hinata,__" __Fantasy-Naruto replied lovingly, __"__how could I not notice a Goddess like yourself in front of me for all this time? Educate me, my princess, educate me all you want so I may prove myself worthy of you.__"_

"Oh, Naruto, of course I will educate you." Hinata said blushing wildly, squealing at the thought of it.

Levy was slightly disturbed by Hinata but said nothing. "Men…" a creepy voice suddenly sounded out.

Levy suddenly felt a chill up her spine. Hinata was suddenly broken out of her fantasy. A hideous, short man in a white tuxedo leapt in front of Hinata and sniffed her. "What a delightful parfum. It is just like my sweet Erza's." He said.

The man knelt in front of her. "I am Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki. Please, allow me to continue smelling your wondrous parfum."

Ichiya started sniffing Hinata again. This freaked out the demure girl. Screaming in fear of the 'deranged' man, Hinata struck him in the face with a Gentle Fist attack.

"MEN!" Ichiya cried out, flying backwards.

Levy watched this in amazement. She's creepy, she thought, but beating that weirdo up just made my respect for her skyrocket. Levy thought.

Meanwhile, the Third Division was tasked with the longest journey, as the railways were a long ways away. However, even though their journey was long nobody complained. They all knew that they had arguably the most important job in the entire campaign. Taking out the railways, along with the port town, Hargeon, would go a long way in crippling the enemy's movements.

During the marching, a man in a suit of armor, known as Bickslow from the Fairy Tail Guild studied three different women. His close friend, Freed Justine, looked at him curiously. "What is it, Bickslow?" Freed asked.

"It's such a conundrum." Bickslow muttered.

"What is?" Freed asked.

"Mirajane, that Rangiku-chick, or that Pirate Empress…"

"What about them?" Freed was curious.

"Who's boobs are the biggest?" Bickslow wondered out loud.

Freed almost fell over at this. "That's what you're trying to figure out?" Freed asked.

"Fairy Tail's got some pretty smoking hot babes, not just Mirajane." Said Bicklow. "I mean, we've got Lucy, Erza, Cana, Juvia, Evergreen, hell you can even make the argument for Levy if you're in to short girls."

"Those girls didn't have competition for years," Bickslow continued, "and now suddenly we've got babes like Rangiku and the Pirate Empress…"

"Really, Bickslow, this is so indecent!" Freed shouted.

"Aww come on, Freed, don't be such a prude," Bickslow said, "don't act like you're not interested. I mean with the way you acted on Tenrou Island…"

"You swore you'd never bring that up!" Freed screamed, remembering his and Bickslow's shameful defeat at Lucy Heartfilia and Cana Alberona's hands. Even though he let them win, Freed's reaction to the bikini-clad women Cana had summoned had been very real.

"I'm actually with Bickslow." A large man in a speedo sauntered up. "I kind of want to know who's boobs are the biggest."

"Who the hell are you?" Freed asked.

"Name's Franky, super nice to meet you." Said Franky.

"I'm Bickslow, nice to meet you too." Said Bickslow.

"Nice to meet you." Bickslow's 'babies', the totem heads floating around him, echoed.

Freed coughed as he regained his composure. "I am Freed Justine of the Thunder Legion, a pleasure to meet you, Franky."

"So back on the subject," said Franky, "I'll bet you the Pirate Empress is the biggest."

"What? No way, it's got to be Rangiku." Said Bickslow.

"Personally, I think this is foolish," Freed said, before blushing slightly, "but if I had to choose, I'd say Mira."

"Damn hypocrite." Bickslow muttered.

"You're both crazy," Franky was waving his arms wildly, "the Pirate Empress' boobs are SUPER huge."

"Yeah, but haven't you seen what Rangiku is packing?" Bickslow asked.

Freed tried to look dignified. "Yes, but they both lose to Mira in the end." He said, failing at his attempt to maintain a dignified personality.

Unbeknownst to the debating men, Boa Hancock, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Mirajane Strauss were overhearing their conversation.

"How dare they speak such lustful things," Hancock said angrily, "only one man is allowed to say such things about me."

"I don't see what the big deal is." Rangiku said dismissively. "I mean, if you've got it, flaunt it. And you've got it, girl."

"As a centerfold I agree with you." Mirajane admitted.

"However," Mirajane continued, suddenly shifting into a more demonic persona, "as a woman I have a strong urge to gouge out their eyes so they can no longer stare."

Rangiku's eyes widened at this. Oh man, Rangiku thought, she's as bad as Captain Unohana was.

Rukia Kuchiki had an eyebrow raised at the three men as they continued chatting about the bust sizes of the three women. However, unlike them, she was fully aware of the killing intent Hancock and Mirajane were leaking out. "Those perverted idiots are so damned oblivious." Rukia muttered.

As Rukia watched this, Natsu Dragneel continued chatting up Kakashi Hatake about tips on defeating Rob Lucci. It had become clear early on that defeating Lucci had become Natsu's obsession. Unlike last time, however, Kakashi minded giving Natsu tips. He was still angry at Natsu for burning his book.

"Natsu," Kakashi said, visibly restraining himself from running the Dragon Slayer through with a Chidori, "I've given you all the advice I can about Rob Lucci. The man has no weaknesses, the only thing you can do is beat him down until he doesn't get back up."

Beating Natsu down until he did not get up was starting to sound even more tempting for the Copy Ninja as Natsu insisted on gaining more advice.

The Fourth Division had an easier journey than the other divisions. The mountains they were going to pass through were near Crocus. In spite of the easy journey, nobody seemed relaxed. They all knew that with how close the mountains were to Crocus, they had an incredibly important job. If the enemy got through these mountains, there would be nothing standing between them and Crocus.

Usopp of the Straw Hats shook as he continued marching with the Division. Shikamaru Nara noticed this and walked up to him. "It's okay to be scared," said Shikamaru, "I was kinda scared before my first war."

Usopp tried to put on a brave face. "Scared, Me? Ha, I am the great Captain Usopp, I fear nothing."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes in irritation. "Don't lie to me," Shikamaru told Usopp, "it's such a drag."

Usopp's face fell. "Why couldn't I end up in the Defense Division?" Usopp wondered mostly to himself. "They probably won't see much action."

Shikamaru sighed. This guy's such a drag. Shikamaru thought.

Cat Burglar Nami shook her head as she watched Usopp relapse into his cowardly persona. "I swear, he just can't break that habit." She muttered.

Ino Yamanaka of the Hidden Leaf nodded. "Boys have such strange personality traits." She said. "That guy Shikamaru is the laziest guy I know. With all of the responsibility he's been given he still thinks everything is such a drag."

Nami smiled at Ino. "You think that's bad. My guy friends that sail with me have some of the strangest personality traits. One's got the worst sense of direction, three of them are perverts, one's an idiot, and one used to hide behind corners the wrong way."

Ino laughed at this. "That is bad, I probably would've gone insane on that ship."

The two women laughed together. "I'm Nami." Nami stuck out her hand.

"Ino Yamanaka." Ino did the same.

With that, the two girls went into a long conversation about how annoying the men in their lives are.

The Fifth Division began their journey across the northern plains. Jellal Fernandes, the division's leader admittedly felt unworthy at leading the division with all of the sins he had committed in the past. That being said, he knew he had a duty to his subordinates to lead them to the best of his abilities.

Meanwhile, Lucy Heartfilia of the Fairy Tail Guild kept marching while Cotton Candy Loving Tony Tony Chopper conversed with her Celestial Spirit, Plue. Lucy smiled at the fact that Plue had made a friend in the talking reindeer. She also liked little Chopper. He was cute and also he did not tease her like Happy did.

Lucy was suddenly broken out of her thoughts when a blonde man with an overbite wearing a Soul Reaper Captain's Haori walked up to her. "Hello there beautiful." He grinned.

Lucy looked uncomfortable. "Umm, hi there, I'm Lucy."

The man smiled at this. "Ah, my first love has such a beautiful name."

Lucy blushed at this. "I am Captain Shinji Hirako, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Chopper listened in as Plue whispered into his ear. "Hey, Lucy," said Chopper, "Plue says you should be careful of him."

Shinji and Lucy looked at Chopper. "Plue says this guy is definitely a pervert."

Shinji grew flustered at this. "Damned midget snowman." He muttered, walking away.

"Hey, Captain Hirako."

Shinji turned back to Lucy. "Just tone down on the perverted behavior and we'll get along. We're allies now after all."

Shinji grinned at this. "Call me Shinji." He said.

Lucy was surprised at how quickly Shinji agreed to this. Now there's a guy with a multi-layered personality.

Meanwhile, Naruto Uzumaki and Sajin Komamura conversed as well. Komamura found that he had liked Naruto due to sensing the presence of a creature from the dog family in him. Naruto then explained his situation to Komamura. Komamura had been disgusted that people could treat a child the way Naruto was describing. Finding a kindred spirit with the blonde Jinchūriki, Komamura told Naruto of his isolated life due to his wolfish appearance.

After hearing Komamura's story, Naruto smiled sadly. "It's pretty sobering to hear that some people have suffered just as much as I have, you know?"

Komamura nodded in agreement. "At least we've found those who have accepted us for who we are. What's more is that we found people to look up to and mentor us. It's a shame we lost them both, however." Komamura added, remembering Yamamoto.

Naruto nodded, remembering Old Man Sarutobi and the Pervy Sage, Jiraiya. Erza Scarlet walked up to them both looking innocently at Komamura. "Captain?" Erza inquired.

Komamura looked at Erza. "Yes?"

"Can I pet you?" Erza asked.

Komamura blinked in surprise. "Uh, sure…"

Komamura leaned down to allow Erza to pet his head. She scratched behind the ears, causing Komamura to growl contently. Erza then noticed Naruto's whiskers. "Can I touch your whiskers, Naruto?" Erza asked.

Naruto, being a bit of a pervert, decided to let the scarlet haired beauty touch him. He nodded, and Erza immediately walked up and started stroking his whiskers. "These are adorable." Erza almost squealed.

Komamura could not help but sweat-drop at Erza's actions. However, he chose not to say anything as he was well aware of the woman's strength. This is a strange group of people, Komamura admitted, but they are all strong. I have faith that we can win this war.

As this all happened, the Medical Division, under Tsunade of the Sannin, began their march as well in the aforementioned several different groups.

"I hope you were all thorough in checking your equipment," Tsunade shouted to her group, "we are not coming back to Crocus for awhile and I'd hate to have one of our soldiers die because someone forgot a scalpel."

Tsunade was given a positive response from all of the people within earshot. Tsunade turned back to the road in front of her with a look of resolve on her face. This division will follow the code of the Medical Ninja down to the letter. As long as our comrades are breathing, we will work to save them. She thought.

As the Allies marched, the HQ of the Villain's Army stood proudly in a currently unknown location. Inside the war room, a young man with jet black hair and red eyes knelt in front of an astral projection of Konton, the Being of Chaos.

"The Allied Forces are in your world," Konton told him, "there is no doubt in my mind that they will be making their move soon. I want you to drive them back and then go on the offensive."

Konton smiled wickedly. "I leave their destruction in your capable hands, Zeref."

Zeref, the Black Wizard, nodded curtly. "I understand, Lord Konton."

A.N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It's a lot of fun to develop friendships between characters. Especially when they are able to accept one another's quirks. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter just as much as I did. The next chapter will see the beginning of the very first real battle of the war. I won't reveal who takes part in it though. I'd prefer that to be a surprise. Until next time, folks!


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle of Aster Mountains

A.N: It's recently been brought to my attention that Komamura would only be alive if Orihime reversed his human transformation technique that he used in his fight against Bambietta Basterbine. Until Komamura is actually dead and Orihime did not reverse the technique in time, I am going to assume that Komamura was able to survive because of Orihime reversing the technique before it took it's toll on him (mainly because protagonists rarely die in Bleach, Unohana and Yamamoto were the first). Please keep in mind that many of these anime/manga are not done yet and a lot of this is purely based off of speculation. So bear with me, and like I said before, keep that in mind.

Anyways, here's the next chapter. The following location is a creation of my own that keeps with the flower-theme of places in Fiore. I actually had to look at a map of that place in order to know what I was doing in this campaign. I hope you all enjoy the beginning of the first real battle of the war.

**Chapter 3: The Battle of The Aster Mountains**

Due to their short journey, the 4th Division had reached their destination first. Once they drove whatever enemies that were in the Aster Mountains, they would begin their march to the next mountain range where Mt. Hakobe was.

Byakuya Kuchiki stood at the head of the initial deployment of 4th Division soldiers. He seemed to be in deep thought as he considered the possibilities. 50,000 soldiers would be difficult to move through the mountains. Knowing this, Byakuya started to think of the possibilities. He had several at this point. He could deploy all soldiers at once into different groups in different entrances into the mountains. Or, he could deploy them all at the same place at different times. Or he could break them up into groups after entry into the mountains.

Byakuya sighed as he considered all of the strategies. All of the strategies could leave them with a severe disadvantage in numbers. Deciding to get an outside opinion, Byakuya turned to Shikamaru Nara. "Shikamaru," Byakuya said, "we have several options, and unfortunately they all could leave us outnumbered."

After explaining all of the possible strategies to the lazy genius, Shikamaru got into his infamous thinking position. "We'd lose the advantage of instant backup," Shikamaru decided, "but I think we should send five groups into five different positions. We can cover more ground that way."

Byakuya, deciding to trust the intelligence of the lazy Chūnin, nodded. "I want you to take one of the 10,000. Can I trust you with that, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sighed. "It's a drag, but I have no choice. You're the boss, Commander."

"Shikamaru…"

"I know I'm a lazy guy, but I promise I won't be lazy during this ordeal. Not when I've got the lives of 10,000 men in my hands." Said Shikamaru.

Byakuya nodded. "I will lead another group, and I will place the other groups in the hands of Captain Ōtoribashi, Cana Alberona, and Scratchmen Apoo. Those three are good leaders when they want to be."

Shikamaru nodded. Byakuya turned to an unseated member of Squad 6. "Find Cana Alberona, Eustass Kid, and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, tell them they are being placed in charge of 3 of the 5 subdivisions."

"Yes Sir!"

The Soul Reaper sped off. "I suppose the only thing left now is to wait and organize the subdivisions." Said Byakuya.

Organizing the subdivisions had been easy. Most of the people from their respective worlds chose to follow the leader from their world. The reason behind this was that they had all been aware of the reputations of the leaders of the subdivisions. Shikamaru had made a name for himself as Gaara's proxy commander during the Fourth Shinobi War. As one of the Supernovas of the Worst Generation, Kid already had a reputation before war was even on the mind of Konton. While Kid was well known for being a loose cannon and murderous, he had no choice but to tone down his behavior. After all, there was no way he was going to let those corrupt bastards from the World Government take away his way of life. As Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads, Byakuya and Rose were self explainable. Finally, Cana Alberona had wowed many people when she used the legendary spell, Fairy Glitter, during the previous Grand Magic Games. Cana was already popular amongst her guild mates due to her charismatic leadership and ability to remain sober at most times. However, there were exceptions to the rule amongst the more prominent members of the Fourth Division.

In Byakuya's subdivision, the more prominent members included Fairy Tail's Juvia Lockser, Squad 5 Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, and Cloud Jōnin C.

The prominent members of Shikamaru's subdivision were Sand Shinobi Temari, Leaf Shinobi Ino Yamanaka, and Cat Burglar Nami.

The prominent members of Kid's subdivision were Blue Pegasus Wizards Eve Tearm and Ren Akatsuki, and Visored Hachigen Ushōda.

The prominent members of Cana's subdivision were Fairy Tail's Wendy Marvell and Sniper King Usopp.

Finally, the prominent members of Rose's subdivision included the Last Quincy, Uryū Ishida, and Sabertooth's Rufus Lore.

And so within two hours the 4th Division was ready to move out once more. With Byakuya, Rose, Shikamaru, Kid, and Cana leading the way, everyone in the 4th Division was confident that they would succeed.

However, somewhere in the Aster Mountains, members of the Villains Army were already planning their next move. The commander of this particular unit was a young man with silver hair and a pair of large glasses. Standing around him were the heavy hitters of this unit. One of the heavy hitters was a young man with black and white hair who was really starting to get bored. "Argh, when is that plant freak going to come back with news?" He asked angrily.

"Calm yourself Totomaru."

Totomaru, former member of Phantom Lord's Element Four, looked at his commander, who pushed up his glasses and smirked. "Zetsu is a master at gathering information," Said the commander, "all of them are. Just let them do their job."

Totomaru grumbled but silenced himself at this. "I'm with Totomaru!" A bald man with a black cloak and a scythe suddenly shouted. "This is getting boring! I want to go kill some of those Allied Flies!"

A man in white with a red afro glared at the man. "Don't let your guard down, Erigor," he said, "these are some powerful enemies we are facing off against."

"Heh, what are you worried about these flies, Mosqueda? Are you scared?" Erigor the Reaper asked.

Privaron Espada Gantenbaine Mosqueda glared at Erigor, who glared back. Totomaru rolled his eyes at this and got in between the two. "Come on, can't we all just get along?" He asked.

"Totomaru's right, both of you should stop arguing right now." The commander said sternly.

Erigor and Mosqueda stood down. At the next moment, a strange creature with a black and white body and a plant growing around him emerged from the ground. "**Kabuto**," the black half said, before the white half picked up the slack, "we have news."

Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru's former right hand man, smiled at this. "Really, do tell Zetsu."

Zetsu nodded. "**It appears the Allied Forces have made it into the mountains.** They've already divided up into five different groups, if we don't hurry, at least four of them are going to move right past us."

Kabuto got to his feet. "Alert the troops and tell them to move out." He ordered the people around him.

The heavy hitters of Kabuto's unit scrambled. "Zetsu, get your clones ready, ambush them all."

"**Understood,** they won't know what hit them." Said Zetsu.

Kabuto chuckled as Zetsu vanished into the ground once more. "So, the first real battle of the war will also be one of the most crucial. Will the Allies drive us from these mountains, or will we continue to march onto Crocus?"

With that, Kabuto took one last sip of his tea and started walking. He turned to a dark wizard. "Tell Ohm and Totomaru to remain here once they are done informing the troops. I intend to confront at least one of these groups personally."

"Understood, Commander Yakushi."

Shikamaru Nara groaned in annoyance as Ino Yamanaka, Nami, and Temari chattered endlessly. It had been going on for what seemed like hours to the lazy genius and it was starting to wear on him. Troublesome women, Shikamaru thought, they can be such a drag.

Shikamaru looked up at the clouds. It almost makes me wish somebody would just attack us already if it would shut these three up. What am I saying? That would be too much of a drag as well.

"Captain Nara?" A Leaf Chūnin came up to Shikamaru curiously. "Are you all right, sir? You seem…troubled."

Shikamaru shook his head. "It's nothing, just something that's a real drag." Shikamaru replied.

"Umm…understood, Captain."

Shikamaru sighed. Captain, he thought, man, it was shocking enough that I was named Gaara's proxy during the war. But to be named captain even amongst all these seriously strong guys…damn, it's almost like God doesn't want me to have a peaceful life filled with cloud watching and Shōgi.

Regardless of what I think though, Shikamaru continued, I'm now responsible for all of these soldiers' lives. Watch over me, Pops, I'm gonna need your guidance more than ever, now.

No sooner had Shikamaru thought that, something strange happen. Several white spheres, big and small alike, floated into place. Shikamaru blinked in surprise. Ino said what was on his mind. "What are those things?"

Several cries of surprise were heard. Shikamaru spun around to see several familiar faces emerging from the ground. "Zetsu Clones! It's an ambush!" Shikamaru shouted.

The lazy genius did not waste any time. "Form a tight perimeter in groups of four, quick! Cover all sides!" He ordered.

Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, and Nami got into a group of four. Temari brought out her battle fan while Nami drew her Sorcery Clima-Tact. Meanwhile, Shikamaru and Ino prepared the Hand Signs for their Clan Jutsus.

"Time like these when I wish we had a Hyūga to catch these guys." Shikamaru growled.

"It makes no difference," said Temari, "lets just take these guys out."

"It's not that easy," said Shikamaru, "Ino and me, we're support fighters, not main fighters. I know that you are a main fighter though."

Shikamaru than addressed Nami. "What about you, Nami? Are you support type?"

Nami gritted her teeth. "My attacks are destructive, but I'm also a support fighter."

Shikamaru gritted his teeth. Damn, this is not gonna be easy. He thought.

Five White Zetsu Clones came out of the ground in front of the group of four as battles began across the area. "Temari get up front, Ino on me, Nami watch our backs!" Shikamaru ordered.

The three girls did as told. "Take them out Temari, Ino and I will pick up the stragglers." Said Shikamaru.

Temari nodded and brought her fan back. "Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

The slashing winds bifurcated two of the White Zetsu. However, three managed to leapt out of the way. "Ino, take the two on the right, I've got the one on the left!" Shikamaru ordered.

Ino went through some Hand Signs as she faced one of the two White Zetsu before her. "Ninja Art: Mind Destruction Jutsu!"

Nothing happened for a moment. However, one of the White Zetsu suddenly turned on the other. "What are you doing?" The defender asked.

The White Zetsu being controlled did not respond as he killed his comrade. He fell dead soon afterwards.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru went through some Hand Signs of his own. "Ninja Art: Shadow Strange Jutsu!"

The White Zetsu facing Shikamaru gasped as the shadows grabbed ahold of him and started to strangle him. "I may mostly be a support ninja and a strategist, rather than a direct fighter like Naruto and Chōji are, but I can still hold my own in a fight." Shikamaru grinned.

Nami smiled at this. "Wow, Shikamaru, Ino, that was amazing."

"Ho ho hoooo! Very impressive, that was almost flawless."

Shikamaru almost clutched his ear at the sound of the high pitched voice ringing in his ear. "Who the hell is that?" Shikamaru asked.

Two giant spheres floated in the air several feet from the group of four. Actually, they were right above the majority of the subdivision. A large rotund man with red hair and angel wings occupied one, while an olive-skinned man with black hair, a beard, and a mustache occupied the other. The latter attempted to make a grand entrance by leaping off the ball…

…only to lose his balance and fall to the ground. Shikamaru, Nami, Ino, and Temari sweat-dropped at this. "Who the hell is that?" Ino asked.

The man struck a pose. "I am Privaron Espada 103, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio!"

Dordoni waited for people to gasp in awe upon seeing him. However, he soon discovered that the majority of the troops were focused on fighting the Zetsu Clones. "Don't ignore me you bastards!" He screamed comically.

The rotund angel man floated towards Shikamaru's group. "Ho ho hoooo! You four are very strong! Best to take care of you first!"

Nami spied the angel wings and her eyes widened. "Those wings! He's from the Sky Island!"

"Ho ho hoooo, correct! I am Satori of the Forests, one of the Four Priests of Upper Yard who serve under the almighty Eneru!" Satori introduced himself.

"A priest, huh? Doesn't seem to be the faith type." Said Temari.

Shikamaru, however, was focused on something else. "Sky Island, huh? I kinda want to go there…I've always wanted to take a nap on a cloud."

"It's best you let me handle this guy," said Nami, "my crew actually has experience facing these people."

"Oh non, non, non, I can't let you do that." A voice with a French accent suddenly sounded out.

"Who was that?" Nami wondered.

A man in a suit appeared out of the ground behind Nami. Ino noticed this and her eyes widened. "Nami, behind you!" She shouted.

Nami spun around just in time to block a kick from the man in the suit with her Sorcery Clima-Tact. "Who the hell is this freak?" Nami asked.

"Pardonnez-moi, Mademoiselle, where are my manners? I am Sol of the Great Earth, a member of Phantom Lord's Element 4." Sol introduced himself.

"Je suis désolé, but I cannot allow you to fight Monsieur Satori when you are well aware of how his kind fights." Sol continued.

Spheres floated down towards the group. Sol vanished into the ground once more. Shikamaru immediately caught on to what was happening. "Scatter!" He screamed.

Everyone leapt out of the way as the spheres exploded. Where Nami landed, Sol reappeared in front of her. "I'm afraid if you want to help aid your comrades against Monsieur Satori, you will have to face me first." Sol told her.

Nami gritted her teeth. "You asked for it, Pal."

Shikamaru, Ino, and Temari landed together. Satori appeared in front of them. "Ho ho hoooo! Prepare to die!"

"Don't say that with a smile on your face, you creep!" Ino shouted.

"Both of you stay sharp," said Shikamaru, "we don't know what this guy can do, nor what's in those spheres he's got floating around."

"What we do know," Shikamaru continued, "is that whatever's in those spheres are not good."

Meanwhile, with Rose Ōtoribashi's group, a Soul Reaper from Squad 3 ran up to the Squad 3 Captain. "Captain Ōtorisbashi!"

"We've just received word that Captain Nara's subdivision has just engaged the enemy. They were ambushed!"

Rose' eyes widened. He immediately calmed down afterwards, however, and turned back to the path in front of him. "Keep marching." He said.

"What?" This surprised Uryū Ishida.

"Shikamaru has shown himself to be a highly intelligent strategist so far, I have faith that he can lead his group out of this."

"Aren't you the least bit worried though?" Uryū asked.

Rose suddenly glared at Uryū. "Don't think you are in any position to complain, Ishida. The only reason you're still alive at the moment is because Ichigo considers you a friend, and we owe him more than we can give."

This silenced Uryū. After the Wandenreich War, many people in the Soul Society wanted Uryū executed, but Ichigo managed to convince Head Captain Kyōraku to spare him. Damn, Uryū thought, he's right.

"Captain Ōtoribashi!" Another Soul Reaper suddenly shouted. "Look at the sky!"

Rose, Uryū, and Rufus Lore did so. They saw a silhouette of a bird getting bigger and bigger. "We may be in trouble, boys." Said Rose.

Uryū brought out his bow while Rufus assumed his Memory Make stance. "It's the enemy!" The second Soul Reaper pointed ahead.

Rose and his compatriots watched as several goat-like men sped in on clouds, flanked by Marines and Wizards. "We're under attack!" Rose shouted. "To arms men, to arms!"

The bird eventually came into view, revealing itself as a giant bird. On top of it was a mustached man dressed like an aviator with a long lance, and a tall man in a Leaf Ninja uniform and long white hair. Erigor soon flew in next to them.

"Well, well, the flies have all flown in for their death." Said Erigor.

Erigor turned to his comrades. "Wouldn't you agree, Shura?"

Sky Rider Shura, one of Eneru's Priests nodded in agreement. He turned to the man next to him. "Don't forget that you were resurrected to serve Lord Konton, Shinobi."

The Leaf Shinobi sadly nodded. "Now get down their and destroy them, do you understand, Dan?"

Dan Katō, Tsunade's former lover, leapt down from Shura's bird, Fuza, and stared down Rose' subdivision. "I am sorry," he said, "but I have to kill you all."

A.N: I'm certain that some people will be disappointed that none of the heroes will be in this fight, but considering that Shikamaru and Byakuya have a ton of fans, I'm sure they're a good consolation prize, eh? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and keep an eye out for the next.


	4. Chapter 4: Ordeal of Spheres

A.N: Unfortunately, now that I am all caught up, updates are going to be a bit slower than usual. That being said, I still intend to see this through, along with any other stories I put on this side.

Anyways, this chapter deals with a battle between spheres and smart people. See if you can guess what I'm talking about.

**Chapter 4: The Battle of Aster Mountains, Ordeal of Spheres**

Chitsujo had taken up residence in the area the Intelligence Division had chosen to reside in. The reason behind this was because he wanted to know information quickly. It was simply a matter of efficiency.

The Being of Order stood with Division Commander Benn Beckman as Warren Rocko, Fairy Tail's resident Telepathist, received a mental message from several members of the Fourth Division. His eyes widened at the messages.

"Commander Beckman, Lord Chitsujo." He called to the two.

"What is it, Warren?" Beckman asked.

"Sir, the Fourth Division has just confronted the enemy in the mountains. Currently, two groups are fighting, but we can only guess that the others will be fighting soon."

"I see," Beckman said, "what is the military strength of this enemy?"

"Well, sir, it seems that Zetsu Clones, Wizards, and servants to the former God of Skypeia are a part of this army." Warren listed.

"And the more prominent members?" Chitsujo added.

"Two Priests of the Upper Yard have been sighted thus far, along with a member of the Privaron Espada, two wizards, and finally a man in the uniform of a Leaf Shinobi."

This caught Chitsujo's attention. Not many villains from the Leaf worse the uniforms of Leaf Ninja. "Has this man been identified?"

"Well, Sir, I believe that a Priest referred to him as Dan."

Chitsujo's eyes widened at this. Beckman noticed this. "What's wrong, Lord Chitsujo?" He asked.

"Whatever happens, do not let Tsunade know that he is on the battlefield. I can't have her lose focus over having him of all people fighting on the other side." Said Chitsujo.

Warren was confused, but nodded. "Understood, Sir."

This got Beckman curious. "Who the hell could have you worried enough that you would want to keep his presence a secret from Tsunade?" He asked.

Chitsujo gritted his teeth in anger at his brother, had he no respect for the dead? "His name is Dan Katō," Chitsujo explained, "he is Tsunade's former lover."

Beckman's eyes widened. Understanding passed through his eyes. "I see, no wonder you want to keep that a secret."

"Damn that Konton, it seems he's going for psychological warfare as well." Chitsujo muttered.

"Well, than why wouldn't he deploy Dan where Tsunade was?" Beckman asked.

"Because in Dan's case, he's not just for psychological warfare. He is strong, Beckman. I deeply regret that I could not get my hands on his soul before Konton could."

Chitsujo turned back to Warren. "Keep us updated on the battle in the Aster Mountains." Chitsujo ordered.

"Yes Sir." Said Warren.

Dan Katō gave Rose, Uryū, and Rufus a sad look. "It truly pains me to do this, but I have no control over my actions at the moment."

"According to my memories, the dossiers we were given explained that Konton had the power to resurrect the dead. That man might be an unwilling subordinate." Said Rufus.

"It can't be helped," said Rose, "we have to stop him and his compatriots before they do too much damage to our forces."

"You should scatter them, Erigor," Shura said to the Reaper of the Wizard World, "strength in numbers, after all."

"Tch, don't tell me what to do," Erigor muttered, raising his scythe, "Wind Magic!"

A wall of wind shot towards Rose, Uryū, Rufus, and everyone else in Rose' subdivision. "Everyone watch out!" Rose shouted.

The wall cut the subdivision in too (luckily, I mean this figuratively). Rose found himself face to face with Erigor while Uryū and Rufus confronted Shura. Dan, however, made a beeline for the other members of Rose' subdivision. "I'm sorry," he said quietly as his body became more ghostlike, more spiritual.

Rose noticed this and his eyes widened. What kind of ability is that? Rose thought.

Three ninjas seemed to be in deep thought as they stared down their opponent. Temari and Shikamaru were both trying to come up with a strategy to defeat the rotund man known as Satori. Ino, however, had something completely different on her mind…and she could no longer keep it to herself.

"Who the hell is this guy?" She shouted.

Shikamaru and Temari sweat-dropped at Ino's outburst. "I mean, I've seen some wackos in my life but this guy totally takes the cake!" Ino continued.

"Ho ho hoooo! Heathens like yourselves have no chance against me and my Ordeal. I punish heathen criminals with my Ordeal of Spheres. The survival rate is 10%."

"Ordeal of Spheres?" Ino paused. "What the hell kind of an ordeal is that?"

"Um, Ino, I think he's referring to those spheres floating around him." Said Shikamaru.

Ino blinked. "Stop being so smart Shikamaru!" She screamed at her teammate.

Shikamaru winced at the volume of her voice. "Troublesome woman," he muttered, "what a drag."

"So, Shikamaru," Temari said, "you're the captain, any ideas? Because I'm a little worried about that 10% survival rate he mentioned."

"Unfortunately, we're kind of limited at the moment," said Shikamaru, "My shadow can't reach him at the moment, even if I use my Shadow Strange Jutsu or my Shadow Stitching Jutsu."

"Also," Shikamaru continued, "those spheres have got me worried. We've seen spheres that can explode, but that can't possibly be all they do."

"Even if we are limited, you of all people must have a plan, Shikamaru." Ino pointed out.

Shikamaru nodded. "I do have a plan." He admitted.

"Temari," Shikamaru turned to the Sand Kunoichi, "I'm gonna need you to head the assault on him. Use one of your widest attacks possible, we need to get rid of those spheres."

Shikamaru turned to Ino. "Ino, if that attack doesn't get him, I'll need you to use whatever tools you've got to force him off that giant ball he's on. I'll help in anyway I can, but my role will be once he gets on the ground."

Ino nodded. "Right, because once he gets on the ground, you can hit him with your Shadow Possession Jutsu. After that, we can totally wail on that freaky bastard."

Shikamaru nodded. "It's not perfect, but it's all we've got at the moment."

"We have no choice, let's do it." Said Temari.

Ino nodded. "Alright than, Temari, do your thing." Shikamaru ordered.

Temari got in front of the two. Satori laughed at this. "Have you finished coming up with your futile plan, it's not going to work you know. I am one of God's most powerful servants."

"Who gives a damn," Temari replied, going through several Hand Signs, "Wind Style: Casting Net!"

It will be a widespread attack, I must get clear of its range. Satori thought, accessing his Mantra.

A large wind net shot towards Satori, who had flown out of its range before it could even get close. Temari's eyes widened at this. How, she thought, how could he have known about my jutsu's range?

The wind net did destroy several of Satori's spheres, however. Shikamaru turned to Ino. "It's a drag but we'll have to get him ourselves, Ino."

"Right!"

The two Leaf Ninja drew several kunai and charged Satori from different sides. The attack is coming from the left and right, best to duck underneath them. Satori thought.

Shikamaru and Ino threw the kunai, only to watch Satori duck underneath them. This guy's dodged two attacks perfectly now, what the hell's going on? Shikamaru thought.

Deciding to test a theory, Shikamaru drew another kunai and threw it at Satori. Another one coming from the right.

Satori whipped his head around as the kunai sailed past him and into a sphere. The sphere, however, exploded on impact, surprising Satori. Shikamaru looked at Satori. Three attacks dodged perfectly, Shikamaru analyzed, the first one he couldn't have dodged because of its speed and range. The second I probably could understand because we charged him. The third however is inexplainable, he wasn't even looking at me!

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at this. Dodging attacks before they happen and without looking at them. There's no doubt about it…

Ino leapt into the air. Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Ino wait!"

"I've got this, Shikamaru!" Ino shouted, making a fist.

Alright, Ino thought, I might not be as good as Sakura and Lady Tsunade, but I'm better at it than I was before!

As another of Tsunade's apprentices, Ino had been taught the basics of Tsunade's super strength. She did not grasp it as well as Sakura, in fact she was about on Shizune's level when it came to that particular technique. However, her skills with it have improved to the point where her physical strength allows her to go head to head with Chōji at times.

Satori shook his head as he tried to regain focus on his Mantra. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Ino swinging her fist at him. His eyes widening behind his glasses, Satori raised his glove.

Shikamaru was surprised when he saw this. That defense was more frantic than the others. What happened to perfectly predicting our moves? He wondered.

The fist landed on Satori's glove. Ino's confident smirked changed to a look of shock as she saw it fail to do any damage. Satori chuckled at this.

"That's a lot of power you've got in there, thanks a lot."

As Ino started to descend to the earth, Satori moved his glove in front of her face. "Impact."

Ino suddenly screamed as she felt a painful blow amplified by several times enter her body.

"Ino!" Shikamaru screamed worriedly.

Ino hit the ground. She was unconscious and her mouth and head were bleeding. "Ho ho hoooo! That really was a lot of juice." Satori cackled.

Shikamaru ran over to Ino's body, checking to see if she was okay. The lazy genius sighed in relief when he saw that she was alive. She was injured, but she was alive. "Let's finish her off!" Satori shouted, launching several spheres at Shikamaru and Ino.

Shikamaru drew a kunai as several spheres exploded into blades. He desperately knocked away the blades, but a few were about to get through when a gust of wind suddenly knocked them away. Shikamaru looked at Temari. "Thanks," he said.

"Don't mention it!"

"Ho ho hooooo! You are the only ones left now, this shouldn't take long." Said Satori.

"In fact," Satori continued, "I will wrap this up right now with my best trick. Introducing the ultimate power of my Ordeal of Spheres."

Several large spheres started converging on each other in a straight line. "Oh man, I don't like this." Shikamaru muttered.

The spheres then took on the form of a dragon. "Introducing the Sphere Dragon, my most powerful attack!" Satori cackled.

"All right, so we just cut the dragon down, simple enough." Temari brought out her giant fan.

"Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

The wind shot towards the dragon. The dragon opened its maw and breathed fire. The two attacks collided, canceling each other out. Temari's eyes widened. "Oh come on!" She shouted frustratedly.

As expected, Shikamaru thought, wind doesn't do jack against fire. It's just like the chart explaining strengths and weaknesses of the various Changes in Chakra Nature. Fire beats wind. Lets just be glad that wasn't strong enough to go right through the wind and damage us. Seriously, thank God Temari's skills in Wind Style are good enough that fire only cancels it out.

"Temari, we need to ground that thing, somehow." Said Shikamaru.

"Why would we want to do that?" Temari asked.

"So I can stop it with my Shadow Stitching Jutsu," Shikamaru explained, "That should immobilize it enough for you to totally wail on it."

"Your Wind Style should be enough to force it to the ground, but distracting it is going to be a problem. I just wish we had Ino with us still."

"Why don't you distract it and I'll cut it down?" Temari asked.

"Because we don't know if those larger spheres are more durable than the smaller ones." Shikamaru replied.

"I suppose you do have a point," Temari said, starting some Hand Signs, "don't worry, I'm on it."

The dragon breathed fire, forcing the two to leap out of the way. Temari, however, did not miss a beat and managed to finish her Hand Signs.

"Summoning Jutsu: Kamatari!"

A poof of smoke appeared in front of Temari and cleared just as quickly as it had formed. In its place was a weasel with a blade as a tail. "You summoned me, Lady Temari?" Kamatari inquired.

Temari nodded. "I need you to distract that dragon for me so I can force it to the ground. No time to explain, Kamatari, just do it, please."

Kamatari nodded. "As you command, Lady Temari."

Kamatari leapt at the dragon and slashed at it. His good eye widened in surprise when he saw his blade barely make a dent on the monster made of spheres. "Damn, those spheres are tougher than expected." He muttered.

The dragon breathed fire at Kamatari, forcing him to quickly leap out of the way. He swung his tail again, creating an air blade that collided with the dragon in the side. I don't have to destroy it yet though, Kamatari thought, I just have to keep it busy long enough for Lady Temari.

Kamatari leapt at the dragon and slashed at it repeatedly. The dragon weaved in and out of Kamatari's attacks. After dodging yet another attack, the dragon reared it's head back and seemed to take a deep breath.

Before the dragon could exhale, an explosion sounded out. Kamatari looked to see Satori leaping off of his ball, away from an explosion. At that moment, the dragon seemed to stop moving. Kamatari's eye widened in realization. He was controlling that dragon! He realized.

Temari took this chance to leap into the air. "Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

The blast of wind cut into the dragon, forcing it to the ground. "Ninja Art: Shadow Stitching Jutsu!" Shikamaru Nara suddenly called out.

Shadows suddenly came out of the ground and impaled the dragon in several places. Satori regained focus from the explosion and cried out in shock from what had happened to his dragon. Damn, he thought, I lose control of my Mantra for one second and this happens?"

A high pitched hiss filled the air. Satori's eyes widened when he realized what was happening. Shikamaru knew what was happening to. "Temari, Kamatari, get back!" He called.

Temari and Kamatari leapt back as the dragon exploded. The explosion messed up Satori's focus once again. As he struggled to regain focus, he felt an odd sensation that suddenly caused him to freeze up.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked in shock.

The smoke from the last explosion cleared. Shikamaru grinned at him. "Shadow Possession complete." He said triumphantly.

Satori looked down to see that Shikamaru had indeed trapped him in his shadow. "Damn you!" He screamed.

"It's just as I thought," said Shikamaru, "That technique you used to predict our attacks was tough to crack at first, I'll admit. Unfortunately, you have a tell, just like Shōgi players."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Satori asked.

"That time after the first explosion, where you countered Ino's attack more frantically than you did before. That got me suspicious because you dodged our attacks in such a relaxed manner before." Shikamaru replied.

Satori's eyes widened when he realized his mistake. "After that, it got me thinking that your technique isn't as perfect as it seems. To test that theory, I constantly subjected you to explosions. My theory was confirmed the minute you failed to predict Temari attacking your dragon." Shikamaru explained.

"Your technique is only as good as your focus," Shikamaru continued, "if you lose focus, you can't predict our attacks."

"And now that I've got you in my Shadow Possession Jutsu, there's no where to run. Even if you do predict what's coming next, you can't dodge this."

"I'd finish you with my Shadow Strangle Jutsu, but I need to save my Chakra, considering that we're nowhere near being done. So, I'm just going to leave you to this troublesome woman."

Ignoring Shikamaru's choice of words to describe her, Temari stepped forward. "I'm afraid this is it for you, Ball Boy."

Temari pulled back her fan. "Cyclone Scythe Jutsu!"

A larger version of the Wind Scythe Jutsu flew at Satori. It was just as Satori had predicted with his Mantra. The only problem, however, was that Satori could not dodge this attack. Satori could only scream in fear, knowing that pain and defeat was inevitable. The winds hit Satori like a cannonball, cutting his body in several different places and sending him flying off the mountainside. As Satori fell, Shikamaru knew he would not be rejoining the fight any time soon.

Remembering that Ino was still injured, Shikamaru quickly rushed to her aid. Temari looked at Kamatari as he did this. "Go help the soldiers." She ordered.

"As you command.' Said Kamatari.

Temari went over to Shikamaru. "How is she?" Temari inquired.

Shikamaru looked worried. "I'm not sure," he admitted, "who knows how much power was sent back into her body. What's worse was that it was sent into her head."

"We need to find a medic." Shikamaru continued.

Temari nodded in agreement. However, she took a look at the battlefield and frowned. "There's just one problem."

Shikamaru looked at Temari. "Oh, what's that?" He asked.

Temari pointed to a spot on the battlefield. Shikamaru gasped in shock at what he saw. Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio stood triumphantly over a ring of the injured and the dead. "Yeah," he said, "that is a problem. What a drag."

A.N: Satori is down and out. Wether he is dead or not, I will not reveal. Some people in this war will be confirmed dead, some will be incapacitated, and some will be left in the dark for awhile. While we're on the subject, anything goes in this war. Anybody can die. I simply haven't decided who will live and who will die yet. The great thing about this story is that I can take it in any direction I wish.

Enough of that though, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter. After all, it is going to continue the Battle of the Aster Mountains.


	5. Chapter 5: Like a Striking Snake

A.N: While I wanted to make this chapter something else, I needed something that could tie things together a bit better. So, I introduce to you all yet another buildup chapter. That being said, I don't mind using buildup chapters to prepare actual fights that I think are going to be pretty damn awesome. So, enjoy, ladies and gentleman.

**Chapter 5: The Battle of the Aster Mountains, Like a Striking Snake**

The Privaron Espada had always been the second strongest fighting force in Hueco Mundo, just behind the Espada themselves. So it was no surprise that even though the unit attacking Shikamaru Nara's subdivision had lost a third of their effective military when Satori fell to the lazy genius and the Sand Kunoichi they were still causing a great deal of trouble for the subdivision. The main reason behind this was the might of Privaron Espada 103, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio.

Dordoni and his two comrades who shared that title had always been a special case in Hueco Mundo. Those who lost the position of an Espada usually did not live long enough to be demoted. Nnoitra Gilga had killed the previous Espada 8, Baraggan Louisenbarn had done the same to Espada 2. To put it simply, Dordoni and his two fellow Privaron were very unique. They were the only ex-Espada who were deemed worthy enough, no, strong enough, to live in spite of their demotions. It was the main reason why Dordoni had been so driven to prove himself to Aizen. It was his way of paying back Aizen for seeing something in him.

With that kind of power, Dordoni was proving himself to be quite the problem for Shikamaru's subdivision, as evidenced by the ring of the dead or injured. It was certainly starting to frustrate those who are still standing. This statement, however, only applied to the lower ranking members. Some of the higher ranking members, however, kept their cool and tried to devise a strategy to take down the flamboyant yet powerful man.

Araña Web of Mermaid Heel took the initiative as she prepared to use her own brand of magic to restrain the Arrancar. "Spinneret!" She shouted, firing two strands of webbing at Dordoni.

The two strands wrapped around Dordoni's arms. Meanwhile, Alzack and Bisca Connell of Fairy Tail took aim. "Tornado Shot!" Alzack shouted.

"Requip: Machine Guns!" Bisca shouted.

"Yee haw!" The two shouted in unison.

The bullets hit Dordoni dead on. However, the two could only watch in horror as the bullets did no damage to his body. Dordoni smirked at this.

"You don't seem to learn from your mistakes, Niños. My Hierro protects me from weak attacks like that."

With that, Dordoni exerted some of his Spiritual Pressure and broke free from Araña's restraints. Araña's eyes widened at this. Her Web Magic was among the best forms of Support Magic because of its restraining abilities. How did he break through it like it was nothing?

Dordoni Sonido'd before anyone could react and kneed Alzack in the stomach. "Alzack!" Bisca shouted as her husband was sent flying.

Dordoni quickly turned his attention to the female wizard and kicked her straight in the jaw, sending her flying as well. Araña finally reacted when this happened and took action. "Web Shot!"

Dordoni saw this coming, and with a wave of his hand, the webbing dispersed upon collision. Araña gritted her teeth at this. "Nothing we do can get to this guy." She muttered in frustration.

Dordoni chuckled. "Besides the fodder around you, you are the only one left, Niña." Dordoni noted.

"Not the only one."

Araña looked to the sound of the voice. "Captain Nara." She said in relief.

Shikamaru gently laid the unconscious Ino on the ground. "Get a medic on Ino, now!" He shouted.

A Sand Medic ran from the battle to where Shikamaru, Ino, and Temari were. Shikamaru turned his attention to Temari. "How much Chakra do you have left?" He asked.

"Only half," she replied.

"Yeah, same here." Shikamaru muttered.

"It's a drag," Shikamaru continued, "but we're gonna need all of it to take this guy down."

"Oh please," Dordoni said dismissively, "only a being with Spiritual Power can defeat another being with Spiritual Power, Niño."

"You know something," said Shikamaru, "they used to say that only an Uchiha could defeat an Uchiha back where I come from. But then a close friend of mine proved everyone wrong in a battle against the strongest Uchiha in existence. You might want to avoid saying such troublesome things, it'll only make your defeat more humiliating."

"Oh, really?"

"**Dordoni**," a Black Zetsu Clone emerged from the ground, "**Allow a few of us to fight with you. These children are not like those you have fought before, and Master Kabuto will be angry if you fail like Satori just did.**"

"Not interested, Zetsu," said Dordoni, "I fight solo, so go back to making trees and impaling your enemies with sticks."

The Black Zetsu Clone scoffed at this. "**Your funeral, Arrancar. Just don****'****t blame me when Master Kabuto punishes you.**"

With that, the Black Zetsu Clone turned his attention to the other soldiers. Dordoni smirked at Shikamaru and Temari. "You're probably expecting me to praise you for defeating one of my own. Sadly I will not, Satori was a weak fool that hid behind his spheres. Defeating him is no real accomplishment."

"What's even more sad," Dordoni continued, "is the fact that that hollow victory will be your only victory now that you must face me."

Nami watched as Shikamaru and Temari prepared to face off against Dordoni. I can't believe they took down one of those Priests, Nami thought, and now they're going up against that guy so soon?

Nami looked around for her opponent, Sol, who had vanished into the ground. I really want to rejoin them and help them fight, but this guy keeps getting in my way!

"Ho ho ho!" Came Sol's voice. "Are you perhaps getting frustrated Mademoiselle?"

"Come out and fight me one on one and I'll show you how frustrated I am!" Nami shouted.

"Ho ho ho! Be careful what you wish for Mademoiselle."

Sol leapt out of the ground and kicked at Nami. Only for Nami to react quickly and block it with her Sorcery Clima-Tact. "You just might get it after all." Sol leapt back and prepared an attack.

"Roche Concerto!" Sol shouted.

Rocks erupted from the ground underneath Nami. Nami cried out from the multiple collisions.

"Now, let us follow up with Sable Dance!"

Sol whipped sand at Nami next. Nami shielded her eyes from the sand as she was forced back several feet. Sol cackled at Nami's pain. "And now it is time for the grand finale." Said Sol.

Nami narrowed her gaze at Sol. "I've analyzed you long enough, Mademoiselle. My monocle has told me everything there is to know about you."

"What are you talking about?" Nami asked.

Sol chuckled. "Just what I am saying, allow me to prove it."

Sol smiled evilly. "Is it not true a woman named Bell-Mere adopted you and raised you as her daughter?"

Nami's eyes widened at Sol's knowledge of her. "It truly is tragic, the death of a loved one," Sol said dramatically, "while peering into your memories, I watched the day she died at the hands of that Fishman, Arlong."

Sol chuckled again. "To think that she would make such a foolish decision when she could've lived. Yet she paid that money to keep you and your adopted sister safe."

"Why," Sol continued, "I do believe it is fair to say that she died because of you two."

Nami froze at Sol's blunt accusation. "And with that knowledge in my mind," said Sol, "let the finale begin. Merci la Vie!"

Nami watched as her feet were covered in rock, slowly traveling up her body. Her eyes widened even more as the memory of Bell-Mere's death came back to her. Sol smirked again.

"Merci la Vie is my killing blow. It forces you to relive your worst memory as you are slowly encased in rocks forever! Die, Mademoiselle!"

"Ms. Nami hang on!" A Sand Ninja ran towards her.

Sol glared at the ninja. "Platre Sonata!" He shouted, forming a magic circle.

The circle fired a fist made of stone at the ninja. The ninja's eyes widened as the attack hit him dead on. "How ungentlemanly of you to interrupt the finale." Sol growled at the downed ninja.

Sol took another look at Nami, who's legs started to become encased as well. I think I can focus on anyone who'd try to save her, Sol thought, it's over for her anyway.

Meanwhile, back with Rose' group. The soldiers watched as Dan Katō's body became ghostlike. "This technique has taken many lives, I'm afraid." Said Dan. "You must stop me before I do too much damage in this form."

"I don't understand," a Leaf Ninja spoke up, "if Dan doesn't want this, why is he attacking? It's not that Summoning Jutsu so what is it?"

"It must be some technique that we don't know about." Said Sand Jōnin, Baki. "Dan is right though, we must stop him!"

Before they could do anything, however, they were suddenly frozen in place. "What the hell is this?" Baki wondered out loud.

Uryū Ishida noticed this. "What happened to them all?" He wondered.

Uryū turned to Rufus. "Hey, Rufus, any ideas?"

Uryū's eyes widened at what he saw next. Rufus Lore was frozen in place. "I can't get into my Memory Make Stance." Rufus said.

Shura laughed at this atop his giant bird. "Looks like you were just barely out of its range, Quincy."

"What are you talking about?"

"What I'm saying is that I have now unleashed my Ordeal of String. You all walked right into my trap, and now they're sitting ducks for even our foot soldiers." Said Shura.

Uryū looked back at the frozen army. I see, Uryū thought, the strings must be invisible and keeping everyone in place. This is bad, that just leaves my self and Captain Ōtoribashi in fighting condition.

His eyes widened in surprise at the sound of cutting. He watched as Baki broke out of his restraints with a blade of wind. Okay maybe not just the two of us, Uryū thought.

Uryū's eyes widened again at the sounds of screams. He turned to see Dan going through bodies in his spirit form. Each person he went through died seconds later. That's not good, Uryū thought.

"Focus on me, fool!"

Uryū leapt out of the way of fire shot at him by Shura. He's right, I can't take my focus off of this guy either.

Meanwhile Baki watched in horror as Dan began his unwilling rampage. He then noticed several of God's Enforcers leaping towards him. Waving his hand, Baki's wind blade knocked them all out of the way. I have to stop Dan before he does too much damage to our forces. He'll singlehandedly wipe us out at this rate!

Baki then noticed something. Dan went through a Soul Reaper. However, it was what happened next that caught Baki's attention. The Soul Reaper did not die. Baki then came to a realization.

"Captain Ōtoribashi!" Baki called out.

Rose was fighting Erigor, who was effortlessly dodging Kinshara. "What?" Rose asked.

"Switch fights!" Baki shouted. "You're the only one who can face Dan without any danger. Do it, before he wipes out the half of our army that can't even fight back!"

Rose nodded. He leapt away from Erigor as Baki took his place. "Okay, Grim Reaper," Baki glared at Erigor, "let's see who the master of wind is here."

"I know the answer to that question, Fly!" Erigor shouted disdainfully.

Dan made it to the back of the group caught by Shura's Ordeal of String. It really does pain me to do this. Dan thought. It's so dishonorable…

Dan looked at the other half that never got into range who were fighting Zetsu Clones and God's Enforcers. At least they are still fighting, I could never live with myself if I killed all of these people who couldn't fight back, controlled or not controlled.

Dan clutched his head in pain as Konton's control over him started to exert itself once more. Damn that man, Dan thought, at least Tsunade hasn't seen me like this yet.

"You seem to be in pain." Rose walked up to Dan.

Dan looked at Rose. "I don't want any of this," said Dan, "when I was alive, I wanted to protect people, not hurt them. But Konton, he is controlling me, filling my head with notions to cause chaos and destruction."

I see, Rose thought, so that's how he does it. I'm going to have to send a message to the Intelligence Division and warn them about this.

"Well than," Rose said, preparing Kinshara, "allow me to remedy your pain."

Dan charged at Rose with his ghost form and went straight through Rose' body before he could react. Rose gasped for a brief moment, but found that Dan's attack did not kill him. Dan's eyes widened in surprise as he took on his regular form.

"How are you not dead?" He asked.

Rose smiled upon realization. "I see," he muttered.

Rose turned to Dan. "Your technique is certainly a nightmare to the living. But it seems that you cannot harm someone who is not among the living."

Dan gasped. "A Soul Reaper?"

Dan got over his surprise and smiled. "Good, someone powerful enough to stop me." He said.

Dan got into a fighting stance. "Don't expect me to go easy on you though, I'm not strong enough to fight Konton's control; nobody is."

Cana Alberona, along with the rest of her subdivision looked at their opponents in a confused state. The three people in front of them were a dark-skinned man with angel wings, a man with a black and white half that looked like a human flytrap, and a woman with a puffy dress and purple hair.

"And just who the hell are you guys?" Cana asked.

The dark-skinned angel seemed to be trying to respond, but no words could get past his mouth. He was struggling to speak. Wendy Marvell noticed this and being the caring person she is, decided to speak up.

"That man looks like he's in trouble." Wendy pointed at him.

The woman noticed this and looked at him in annoyance. "You know, Gedatsu, you're supposed to move your jaw if you want to speak."

Gedatsu of the Swamp's eyes widened. "So careless!" He exclaimed.

"Is this guy for real?" Cana screamed.

The purple-haired woman glared at Gedatsu. First he screws up in setting up his Ordeal of Swamp and now this. Why the hell did Kabuto stick me with this idiot?

She looked at her other compatriot, Zetsu. Well at least Zetsu isn't a total idiot, that's a bit of a consolation prize. But that schizophrenia of his is starting to get on my nerves.

White Zetsu laughed at Gedatsu. "He's fun to be around isn't he?" White Zetsu asked.

**"****Oh shut up,****" **said Black Zetsu, **"****It isn****'****t funny, it****'****s annoying as hell.****"**

The purple haired woman looked at Zetsu. "Just hurry up and separate them. Gedatsu' Ordeal failed to ambush them so we have to move onto Plan B!"

"You're too uptight, Cirucci," said Zetsu, **"****Shut up, she****'****s right you know.****"**

Zetsu did a few Hand Signs. "Secret Wood Style Jutsu: Deep Forest Creation!"

The ground started to shake. Cana gasped as trees sprouted out of the ground, surrounding her subdivision and effectively separating her from everyone else. "Damn," Cana cursed, "they're trying to pick us off."

"Indeed."

Cana looked up at a tree to see the purple-haired woman. "Zetsu may be irritating at times, but he's certainly effective with that Wood Style of his."

"And just who are you?" Cana asked.

"I am Cirruci Sanderwicci, Privaron Espada 105." Cirruci introduced herself.

Cana readied her cards. "The name's Cana Alberona, and I'm gonna make you pay for invading my world."

Meanwhile, Eustass Kid's subdivision were confronted by Kabuto's forces as well. Like with the others, this force was mostly made up of Zetsu Clones and Wizards. Standing at the front were three people that stuck out like a sore thumb.

A tall, big man with bandages wrapped over his eyes. For some strange reason, he seemed to be crying.

A man in white with a red afro. He was Privaron Espada 107, Gantenbainne Mosqueda.

The last was a petite woman with light orange hair. Some of the Sand Ninja seemed to be shaking in fear when they noticed her.

"It's her…" one whispered.

Kid grinned maniacally at the three. "I guess bloodshed is unavoidable, eh?"

"It is sorrowful, but you are correct." The big man said before resuming his crying. "It's just so sad! Why am I so sad? Is it because all of these people are going to die today?"

"Enough, Aria, a real man doesn't cry." Mosqueda said sharply.

Mosqueda looked at the woman. "And you, you're not going to give us any trouble? Right, Pakura?"

Pakura of the Scorch Style, sighed sadly. "After being given closure in the last war I fought in, I'm admittedly hesitant to fight my people once again. But I have no choice. I just hope that they are still strong enough to stop me."

The enemy side seemed ready to fight. That alone was enough to make Kid laugh in excitement. "Get them all!" He ordered.

Byakuya Kuchiki heard the sounds of battle, for they traveled across the mountains like the wind itself.

"It appears that battles have erupted throughout the mountains." Said Byakuya.

Juvia Lockser listened in. "I hope everyone is okay." She said out loud.

C looked at Juvia. "You're an innocent woman, Juvia, but I must be honest with you. People die in war and we cannot have you lose focus because you are worried that your friends might die."

Momo Hinamori sharply interjected. "She's got every right to be worried about her friends!" Momo shouted at C. "If we just discard those who die on the battlefield how does that make us any better than who we're fighting? We want to win, but not by sacrificing who we are!"

"You're an idealist, Lt. Hinamori, but that is a simple reality in war." Said C.

"Well if that's reality, than I'll gladly believe in a fantasy!"

"Enough, both of you!" Byakuya glared at them.

"You are both right," said Byakuya, "Momo, it is certainly true that we have every right to be worried about those we care for, and it also true that discarding the dead makes us no better than our enemies."

"However, C is correct in the fact that people die in war," Byakuya continued, "that is something we must accept. Once you accept the fact that your friends might die, it will serve as greater motivation to protect those that are still living."

Visions of Hisana and Rukia passed through Byakuya's mind as he told them this. C and Momo both looked sheepish at Byakuya's logic. C's eyes than widened. "Sir!" He shouted. "A Chakra signature coming straight at us!"

Kabuto Yakushi leapt in front of the army of ten thousand, followed by Sky Breeder Ohm and Totomaru of the Great Flame. "Those were well spoken words, Byakuya Kuchiki," Kabuto pushed up his glasses, "it's good to know that you've made peace with death."

"You intend to take on an army of ten thousand with just the two men behind you?" Byakuya inquired, raising an eyebrow. "That is quite arrogant of you."

Kabuto smirked. "Who said this was all of us?"

C's eyes widened when he sensed more Chakra signatures…below them. "Captain Kuchiki, they're right below us."

An ambush, Byakuya's eyes widened.

"Fall back!" He ordered them.

"I don't think so," Ohm pushed up his sunglasses, "let the Ordeal of Iron begin."

The ground started shaking. Barbed wires shot up from the ground and formed a giant cage that surrounded Byakuya's subdivision, Kabuto, Ohm, Totomaru, and an entire mountain.

"Aww crap," C muttered.

With that, a wave of Zetsu Clones emerged from the ground, surrounding Byakuya's subdivision. "This is the Ordeal of Iron," said Ohm, "an Ordeal so deadly, it has a 0% survival rate. From here on out, this is a cage match to the death."

Kabuto smirked. Everything is falling in place. He thought. The ambushes have been put into effect, like a snake striking its prey.

A.N: So, where am I going from here? Well, you're just going to have to find out in the next chapter. Until next time everybody.


	6. Chapter 6: The Red Forest

A.N: So, before we begin, I've got a couple important things that I should probably say before going any further.

First, there are going to be plenty of OC's in this story who will basically serve as the 'Red Shirts' of the Allied Forces (I hope you get what I'm referring to when I say Red Shirts, otherwise I'm going to look really stupid)

Second, I realized that I need to make a few changes to avoid this story taking forever. So, I've decided to lengthen the chapters a bit more. Now, most of the chapters will have multiple fights start and conclude. In fact, the only kind of chapters that will have one battle will be fights involving the four heroes, or just very important fights in general.

Anyway, that's all I have to say. Now back to the story.

**Chapter 6: The Battle of Aster Mountains, The Red Forest**

Usopp frantically looked around the forest that had suddenly appeared. "What kind of a technique is this?" He asked.

While he had been given general information on what Ninjas can do when he had been given a dossier, like most of the prominent members of the army, nothing could have prepared him for something like this. That guy Zetsu had created an entire forest for crying out loud!

However, this may prove to be a blessing in disguise for the great Captain Usopp. I could slip away from the fighting and go into hiding. Usopp thought conspiratorially. Then, once the war is over, I'll rejoin Luffy and the others and we can forget this nightmare ever happened.

Usopp was mentally laughing in triumph. A brilliant plan worthy of the mighty Captain Usopp! Now, I just have to get out of here and make sure I don't run into anyone, friend or foe.

"Hey, look! I see one of our own!" Shouted a voice.

Usopp went pale. Oh crap! He thought.

Running up to Usopp were six soldiers. Three wizards, a Yamanaka, a Soul Reaper, and one of Chitsujo's soldiers. "Hey guys." Usopp stammered.

"It's good we found you, we haven't had much luck finding anyone else." Said a Wizard.

"We had to move from where we were so Genji could focus his Chakra Sensing." Said a second Wizard.

Genji Yamanaka nodded. "This seems like a safe enough place." He said. "Give me a minute, and I'll have the Chakra signatures of every friend and foe."

Genji looked at the Soul Reaper. "It's Mirai, right? You should sense for some of your comrades as well."

Mirai nodded. "Give me the same amount of time as Genji and I'll have all the Spirit Energy signatures in this area." She said.

Genji and Mirai closed their eyes. The group around them waited patiently. Usopp was sweating bullets. How the hell am I supposed to get out of here now? He thought frantically.

Genji's eyes widened. "I've got a Chakra signature coming straight for us to the North! It's underground"

One of the wizards, a man named Lai-Jin looked North. "I'll take care of it." He said, holding out a staff. "Power Surge!"

Lightning shot from the staff at the ground. The group watched as the ground was torn up by the electricity. Lai-Jin smirked, thinking he had destroyed his enemy. The smirk died away when he saw a figure emerge from the ground. Zetsu smirked at the shocked wizard. "That was a close call, you almost electrocuted me you bastard." Said Zetsu. "Indeed, but it is unfortunately a decade too early for you to take on someone of my caliber."

Zetsu did some Hand Signs. "Wood Style: Wood Spike Jutsu!"

A wooden spike shot towards Lai-Jin. A ball of fire collided with the the spike, burning it to ashes. Lai-Jin looked at the wizard who had just saved his life; a man named Pierre. Pierre gave him a mock-salute. "Don't lose focus, man," he said, "let's get him!"

Everyone except Usopp charged Zetsu, who quickly vanished into the ground. "Damn coward." Mirai growled angrily.

"This guy is strong, guys," Usopp stammered, "are we certain we wanna try fighting him?"

"What's this, do we have a coward here?" A chilling voice spoke. "I believe we do."

Usopp looked over his shoulder. "Boo." Said Zetsu

Usopp screamed in fear as he ran towards the safety of the group of soldiers who were actually interested in fighting the Akatsuki member. Nobody called Usopp out on his cowardice. They were too busy preparing to attack Zetsu.

Zetsu smirked at their futile attempts to defeat him. He sped through several Hand Signs. "Secret Wood Style Jutsu: Red Tree Execution!"

Genji's eyes widened. "Everyone look out!" He shouted. "Something's coming from the ground!"

Genji and Mirai were the fastest of the group. Several wooden spikes shot from the ground. Pierre, by some stroke of luck, managed to dodge the spikes. When he suddenly realized he was alone amongst the spikes, he frantically looked around for the others. He then noticed Lai-Jin's staff lying on the ground. He looked up and saw Lai Jin dead, impaled by one of the spikes. His eyes widened.

"Lai!" He shouted.

White Zetsu laughed. Not only had Lai-Jin been struck down, but Chitsujo's soldier had been as well. The third Wizard, a man named Michel, had been cut deep by the spike running across his body. If he did not receive medical attention, he would join Lai-Jin and the soldier. Mirai noticed this and ran over to provide the first aid Michel needed.

Pierre glared at Zetsu with utter hatred. "You bastard!" He screamed, charging.

"No," Genji shouted at Pierre, "don't charge him!"

Genji went after Pierre, desperately trying to stop him. Usopp watched all of this in horror and in fear. He watched Pierre form fire over his right hand.

"Flame Orb!" He shouted.

Zetsu quickly moved to the side and performed a familiar set of Hand Signs. "Wood Style: Wood Spike Jutsu!"

Pierre could not dodge this attack. He was hit dead on and killed instantly. Genji, knowing he could not take on Zetsu alone, leapt back to Mirai and the still injured Michel. "How is he?" He asked.

Mirai looked grim. "I can stabilize him, but it's going to be tough with that freak show getting in the way. I need you to keep him off me."

Genji looked at Usopp. "Hey, you!" He shouted. "I need you to help me with this guy!"

Usopp wanted to cry at this. No! He wanted to scream.

Usopp reluctantly brought out his slingshot, Black Kabuto. I have no choice. He grimly realized.

"All right, Yin-Yang guy!" Usopp shouted. "You better back off or my army of 8,000 loyal soldiers will rip your head off!"

I haven't used this tactic for two years, Usopp thought, I hope he buys it!

Zetsu raised an eyebrow at Usopp. Genji and Mirai sweat-dropped at Usopp. Zetsu started laughing at the cowardly sniper. "**You underestimate my powers, boy,**" he said, "where do you think our clones come from? You have '8,000', I could have a million."

Usopp's mouth dropped open. This guy created all of those black and white freaks?

Forget this, Usopp mentally decided, I have to get out of here!

Usopp took a few steps back. Genji rolled his eyes. This guy, he thought, he's not ready for something like this.

Genji looked at Zetsu, his eyes widened when he saw that Zetsu had vanished. Usopp took this chance to flee, only to run into the very enemy he was running from. Zetsu smirked. "I don't like it when my prey runs from me," said Zetsu, "**so stay right here so I can rip you apart.**"

Genji ran towards Zetsu. Zetsu smirk and sped through a few Hand Signs. "Wood Style: Tree Prison!"

Wood emerged from the ground and binded Genji into a tree. Usopp gasped when he saw that it was now just him and Zetsu. "There is only one type of prey that tastes better than the prey that fights back, **and that****'****s the prey that you play with**." Said Zetsu.

Usopp stumbled backwards and aimed his slingshot at Zetsu. "Stay back you bastard!" He screamed. "Stay back or I will shoot!"

Zetsu laughed. "**Children use slingshots, boy,** what do you expect to do against us?"

"I've taken tougher guys than you!" Usopp shouted, trying to bluff his way out again. "I've taken out giants with this thing!"

To his surprise, Zetsu laughed again. "**Foolish boy, you underestimate our power**. We hold the power of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, within us. **Granted, we can****'****t use Wood Style like he can**, it's still a power that someone like you can't possibly contend with."

Usopp shook as he tried to stand his ground. I can try to make a run for it, he thought, maybe if I get out of this damned forest of his he won't try to follow me.

Usopp looked at Genji, Mirai, and Michel. But, Usopp thought in realization, if I do that, I'll leave these guys to die.

Usopp mentally groaned. Why the hell did we get involved with this war? He thought.

Usopp's eyes widened at a memory. Wait, he realized, I know why!

It was something Luffy had said to him and the crew when him and Nami complained to him about getting involved in he war. _"__I wouldn__'__t have gotten us involved if I didn__'__t think we__'__d be affected by it,__"_ Luffy had said, showing rare smarts, _"__but this does affect us. If they win, our dreams will end right there. I won__'__t be King of the Pirates, and you guys won__'__t fulfill your dreams either. We__'__re not just fighting to survive, we__'__re fighting for our dreams.__"_

Usopp sighed sadly. Luffy, he thought, you've never gotten mad at me before, but you'd be mad if you saw me like this. I'm trying to back out of war where we have everything to lose.

Usopp narrowed his eyes. No more, he thought, I won't back down. I'll fight you can be King of the Pirates and everyone else can keep their dreams.

Zetsu looked at Usopp in surprise. Something changed in this one, Zetsu noted.

Usopp pulled back his slingshot. "Listen up, Yin-Yang Guy!" Usopp shouted. "I lied about a few of those things. I don't have an army of 8,000, and I've never taken down a giant. I'm not strong enough for either of those things to be true. In fact, I'm the weakest member of my crew."

Zetsu raised an eyebrow. "Self-pity isn't going to save you, you know."

"Don't interrupt my awesome speech!" Usopp shouted. "Anyway, as I was saying, I may be the weakest, but I gain strength from the resolve of my friends. They've done some things that are certifiably insane, but they've always pulled through."

"They always pull through for the sake of their dreams," Usopp continued, "dreams that will die if you guys win this war. I may be the weakest, but I've got no business letting you destroy my friend's dreams!"

"So prepared to be defeated!" Usopp shouted. "Green Star: Plant Shuriken!"

Like Usopp, Wendy Marvell was also frantically looking around the forest. Unlike Usopp, Wendy's fear was understandable. Even after all the confidence she had gained from being around her fellow Fairy Tail Wizards, she was still only a child.

"Where is everyone?" She wondered out loud.

Wendy then noticed something up ahead. It was a person. She excitedly ran over, only to gasp when she recognized who it was. It was the man who forgot to move his jaw, Gedatsu. He seemed to be in trouble again, as he was turning blue. Wendy immediately noticed what was wrong.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gedatsu," said Wendy, "but you're supposed to breath."

Gedatsu took a deep breath and gasped upon realizing his mistake. "So careless!" He shouted.

Gedatsu looked at Wendy. "Wait a minute," he said, "you are one of the enemy."

"I guess I am." Wendy said timidly.

Gedatsu got into a fighting stance. "I am Gedatsu, and I punish criminals with my Ordeal of Swamp."

"You mean those clouds that nobody walked over?" Wendy asked, remembering that everyone had stopped marching because of the clouds.

Gedatsu looked at Wendy. "In spite of my carelessness you have no chance of winning against me. The Priests of Upper Yard have never been defeated…except one time."

"I guess we're going to have to make that two times," Wendy said confidently, "because Fairy Tail Wizards don't stop fighting until their enemy has been defeated.

Wendy quickly cast a support spell. "Fast wind that run the heaven…Vernier!"

The spell increased Wendy's speed. She charged Gedatsu at a breakneck pace. "Sky Dragon Wing Attack!"

Gedatsu effortlessly dodged the attack. Wendy gasped. I was moving so fast, how did he dodge?

Shrugging it off, Wendy prepared another attack. "Sky Dragon Roar!"

Gedatsu effortlessly dodged again, this time leaping up into the air. Wendy looked up. He's flying, Wendy was now getting worried, I wish I had Carla with me.

Wendy shook her head. No, I don't need her to hold my hand anymore. She may be my friend, but I can do this alone! That's what I told her back in Crocus and I'm gonna back that up!

Gedatsu flew in at a very high speed. Wendy realized she got distracted and could not dodge in time. She cried out in pain as Gedatsu punched her with the force of a rocket. Gedatsu looked at her with a deadpan expression.

"It seems you are rather careless as well." Said Gedatsu.

"You didn't use any magic, how did you move so fast?" Wendy asked.

I used a rare dial known as the Jet Dial to move at extremely high speeds. Gedatsu replied in his mind.

"Could you please answer my question?" Wendy pleaded.

What is she talking about? Gedatsu thought. I answered her question.

Wendy then remembered how he would make strange mistakes. She soon voiced what she thought was the reason Gedatsu was not responding to her. "Excuse me, Mr. Gedatsu, you have to actually talk to respond to people."

Upon realizing he had made yet another mistake, Gedatsu gasped. "So careless!" He exclaimed.

Gedatsu's sudden outburst surprised Wendy. I guess I was right. Wendy noted.

Gedatsu looked at Wendy and remembered that she was his opponent. He put his hands together and used two hidden dials to create a thick and heavy cloud that he uses for his Ordeal of Swamp.

What is that for? Wendy wondered.

"Swamp Cloud Burger!" Gedatsu threw the cloud at Wendy.

The cloud enveloped Wendy's head before she could dodge the attack. Wendy wondered what the cloud was supposed to do. That is, until she stopped breathing.

The cloud, she realized, the cloud is suffocating me!

Gedatsu turned away. "That cloud is inescapable," he said, "you were careless, and now you will die a slow and painful death."

Wendy desperately gasped for air. He's right, Wendy noted, I have to break out of this. I can't consume this so I'll just blow it apart!

Sky Dragon, Wendy mentally chanted, Roar!

The roar blew the cloud apart. Gedatsu looked over his shoulder in time to see what ended up slamming him into a tree. Gedatsu cried out in pain. "So careless!" He choked out.

Wendy gasped for breath. That cloud had almost suffocated her. Gedatsu recovered and glared at Wendy. Wendy screamed when she saw Gedatsu' eyes had rolled into the back of his head. Gedatsu screamed as well. "I'm blind!"

"No, Mr. Gedatsu!" Wendy shouted frantically. "Your eyes rolled into the back of your head!"

Gedatsu' eyes rolled back into place and slapped his hands to his face, Home Alone style. "So careless!"

This is really starting to get strange. Wendy thought.

Gedatsu charged Wendy. "Jet Punch!" He shouted, vanishing.

Wendy was prepared this time. "Might of the shield that protects the heavens…Armor!"

Wendy punched at Gedatsu. Their fists collided. While Wendy was not sent flying backwards like before, she was still pushed back several feet. Gedatsu looked at Wendy as she whimpered slightly. "Do not be so careless," he said, "even with your advancements you cannot hope to defeat me."

Wendy narrowed her eyes at Gedatsu. "Don't underestimate me!" She shouted. "Sky Dragon Crushing Fang!"

Wind enveloped Wendy's free hand. She swiped it at Gedatsu. The wind blasted the Priest and knocked him off his feet and onto his back. Gedatsu quickly got to his feet and glared at Wendy. That's twice I've lost focus on my Mantra, Gedatsu thought, I cannot let her catch me off guard again!

Gedatsu flew up into the air, Wendy watched this happen. "It is time for my ultimate attack!" Gedatsu announced.

"You shouldn't announce that your next attack is your ultimate attack, Mr. Gedatsu!" Wendy cried out frantically.

Gedatsu started producing swamp clouds from his dials. "Swamp Cloud Rain!" He shouted, spraying the clouds all over the battlefield.

Wendy's eyes widened at the raining clouds. She leapt out of the way of a cloud coming down onto her, only to land in another cloud that had already landed. Wendy cried out in surprise and fear as she tried to free herself.

I have to get out of here, Wendy thought.

She then looked all over the battlefield. But even if I get out of here, where do I go? She asked herself, seeing the clouds covering the battlefield.

Wendy was now wishing that Carla was here. However, she stopped wishing that just as soon as she started. No, she thought, I don't need Carla here. Because I made a promise to myself and to Carla that I would start looking after myself! That I would come back from this!

_Flashback_

"Listen here, you!" Carla shouted at Byakuya Kuchiki. "You cannot allow Wendy to participate in this. She is but a mere child!"

Byakuya looked at the white talking cat. "It was not my call to make, Cat." He replied stoically. "If you wish to complain about your charge's participation in the war, speak with Lord Chitsujo.

Carla looked like she would. Even if Chitsujo was practically a god, there was no way Carla was going to allow him to use Wendy in this war.

"Come on Wendy, we are going to speak to Chitsujo." Carla grabbed Wendy's hand.

"Carla…I don't want to."

Carla froze. "Don't want to? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is…I don't want to sit this one out." Wendy told her best friend. "I want to help the others fight too."

Carla's eyes widened. "Have you lost your mind, Child?" Carla asked angrily. "We are at war! I will not allow you to be surrounded by death and destruction. It will traumatize you!"

"But…"

"No buts, Wendy, you are but a child!"

"But I'm not just a child, Carla!" Wendy said, surprisingly firm. "I'm a Wizard of Fairy Tail!"

Carla was surprised at Wendy's tone. "Carla, I'm not the little girl you used to protect from the world on a daily basis anymore. I'm a Wizard of Fairy Tail, and I have a responsibility to defend my world from the bad guys just like Natsu, Erza, and the others do."

Byakuya was actually impressed by Wendy's resolve. "You are quite brave for a child." He complimented.

Carla knew she could not dissuade Wendy. Ever since she had joined Fairy Tail, she had become so independent. She sighed. "Wendy," she said softly, "promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Come back alive," Carla told her, trying not to cry.

Wendy smiled brightly. "I promise," she said firmly.

_End Flashback_

I won't break that promise. Wendy thought with absolute resolve. I will return alive, and I will save our home from these people.

Gedatsu continued flying at Wendy, intent on finishing her off with one last attack. I have no choice, Wendy decided, this will make me really tired, but I can free myself and defeat this guy at the same time.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art!"

Gedatsu's eyes widened in surprise. He suddenly stopped as the winds started picking up speed and rotating. It soon formed a wind barrier. Wendy held her arms out wide. Wendy moved her arms in a counterclockwise direction.

"Shattering Light…"

The wind barrier started to contract. As this happened, the clouds started to disperse. Gedatsu's eyes widened. I can't dodge this! He realized.

The wind crashed onto him, sending him flying upwards. "…Sky Drill!" Wendy finished her ultimate spell.

Gedatsu was sent flying above the trees. So high, people actually stopped their fighting to look where he was.

"Amazing," said a Kuja Pirate named Marguerite, "I wonder who did that."

Gedatsu soon fell to the earth and hit the ground, hard. "So…careless…" He managed to say before losing consciousness.

Wendy panted before smiling at the fact that she had won the fight. Carla, she thought, I actually wish you were here. You would be so proud at how strong I've become.

Wendy collapsed to one knee. I need to train like Natsu and Gajeel do. Wendy thought. I need to build up my endurance so I can be of better use to the others.

Wendy looked at the downed Gedatsu. He's not getting up for awhile, she thought, I should go see if there's anyone that needs medical attention.

Cana Alberona leapt away from the strange, yoyo-like blade. The blade was then pulled back to Cirucci Sanderwicci. Cirucci then seemed to be distracted by something. She took a moment with her Pesquisas and frowned at what she sensed.

"Aww hell," she cursed out loud, "that idiot, Gedatsu, lost his fight!"

Cana remained silent as Cirucci continued her temper tantrum. "How the hell did he ever become a Priest in…in…aww what was that place called again? Oh, who the hell cares? How did he ever become a Priest like Ohm and the others? Ohm and the others aren't total idiots! Well, Satori maybe, but that's beside the point!"

"Are you done yet?" Cana asked.

A tick mark appeared on Cirucci's forehead. "Yes I am," she said, "and so are you!"

Cirucci sent her blade at Cana once again. Cana leapt out of the way again. Cirucci grinned and pulled the blade back. Cana knew what was coming and ducked underneath the blade, avoiding decapitation.

That blade is strange, but it allows this psycho to be versatile. Cana noted.

Cana took out several of her cards. She's unorthodox but effective. Damn, if only I had Fairy Glitter with me I could end this in one shot.

Cana sighed in resignation. I'll just have to make due with what I've got. She decided.

Cana threw several cards at Cirucci. Cirucci simply smirked at this. "What? You're going to just use that parlor trick of yours? If you're that eager to lose I'll be happy to oblige. After all, I have to get back to leading the attack!"

Cirucci sent her yoyo blade at the cards. Cana smirked as the blade cut into the cards. In a split second, each card exploded, creating a wall of smoke. Cirucci's eyes widened when she realized what Cana had done. "A smokescreen." She said in surprise.

Cana appeared behind Cirucci and threw more of the same cards at her. The cards struck Cirucci in the back and exploded upon impact. Cana waited for the smoke to clear, hoping she got her. The yoyo blade coming out of the smoke, however, provided Cana with the answer she needed.

Cana leapt back as Cirucci came out of the smoke. Her outfit was slightly burnt, but she looked okay otherwise. However, she did look angry.

"A sneak attack?" Cirucci said angrily. "I should cut you into a million pieces for that you bitch!"

Cirucci swung her yoyo blade in a wide arc that took down several trees in the process. Cana gracefully leapt into the air and took out three cards. "Now," she began, "Lightning, Reverse Tower, Lovers; Jolt of Fate!"

The cards started to shine. Cirucci was suddenly struck by lightning coming out of the three cards. she screamed from the immense pain she felt from the attack. Cana landed on her feet and watched the attack continue. I hope this gets her, she thought.

A charred Cirucci collapsed to her knees. Cana breathed a sigh of relief, thinking she had one. However, she suddenly gasped for air as Cirucci's spiritual pressure skyrocketed from nothing but intense anger. Said anger was easily portrayed on Cirucci's burnt face.

"You bitch!" Cirucci screamed furiously. "You ruined my damn outfit!"

Cana raised an eyebrow at Cirucci's anger. "Forget leading the troops! I don't care about that anymore! Right now, all I care about is killing you! And I'm going to rip you apart in the most painful way I know of!" Cirucci continued.

"Rip, Golondrina!"

Cana narrowed her eyes as Cirucci changed into a giant winged creature. The wings were quite unique. They both had ten crescent-blades that made up the composition of the wings. A long tail appeared as well.

"Prepare to die, Wizard Bitch!" Cirucci growled at Cana.

Cirucci whipped her tail at Cana, who quickly leapt out of the way. The monster bird-woman spread her wings and leapt into the air. "Ala Cortadola!"

Cirucci flew straight at Cana. Her blade-wings were shining in the light that barely broke through the trees. Cana acted quickly and threw a card behind Cirucci. She took out another card. "Teleportation!"

Cana vanished and reappeared where the other card had been thrown. She watched as Cirucci cut through the trees with her wings. Cana simply shook her head.

"I am glad I wasn't there." She muttered to herself.

Cirucci spun around, giving Cana the full force of her glare once more. "Stand still, dammit!"

Cirucci spread her wings again. "Ala Cortadola Dispersion!"

Cirucci launched several blades from her wings at Cana. Cana dodged each blade with relatively no effort. Cirucci smirked and mentally beckoned for the blades to return to her. Cana quickly realized what was happening and avoided being cut in half by any of the blades.

Cana landed on her feet and took out a new cards. I hope this works, she thought.

"Prayer Fountain!" Cana shouted as the card started to shine.

Shining water poured from the card and flew at Cirucci. Cocky as ever, Cirucci did not believe the water would do much damage. When the water enveloped her, however, Cirucci screamed in pain as the water scalded her.

Cana smirked. "Thank God."

Cirucci collapsed to one knee. "What happened?" She inquired. "Why the hell does this water burn me!"

"My Prayer Fountain card holds the water of the heavens. It is holy water that burns those with darkness in their souls."

Cana grinned. "Considering how much that hurt you, I'd say you have one of the darkest souls imaginable."

Cirucci struggled to her feet. That attack drained me, she thought, what's worse is that my wings are adding to the fatigue I'm feeling.

Cirucci gritted her teeth in anger. The change may be permanent, but what choice do I have? I will not let this bitch show me up!

Cirucci's blades dropped from her body and vanished. Cana was surprised when she saw this. "What the hell is that?" Cana asked.

Cirucci smirked. "My wings are a bit too draining." She explained. "If I remove them from my body, my offensive capabilities are increased tenfold. The only downside is that this transformation is permanent."

"Ala Cortadola Hachador!"

A fan of pink Spirit Energy appeared at the end of Cirucci's tail. "Now that I can move a bit more freely without having to worry about the wings draining me of my power, I'm going to put an end to you, Wizard Bitch."

Cirucci launched the tail at Cana at a very high speed. Damn, Cana thought, pulling out a card.

"Shield!"

A magic shield appeared from the card. However, the fan broke through and hit Cana, sending her backwards and into a tree. Cirucci laughed at Cana's pain. "You should count yourself lucky," she said arrogantly, "because of that shield, the power of my blade was cut down. You should be in two pieces right now."

Cana got to her feet and placed a card on the ground. She then took out another card. "Tornado!"

Cirucci quickly swatted the wind away with her tail. Cana gritted her teeth and threw two more cards to the sides. She looked at Cirucci, who stood in her way of her goal.

I have to get that final card in place, Cana thought in frustration, but she is in the way.

Cirucci smirked. "You can't keep this up forever! I'll cut you in half at some point!"

Cirucci swung her tail in a wide arc, taking several tress down, but failing to kill Cana. I have to get her to move! Cana thought, still frustrated.

Cana then got an idea. It was a long-shot and a definite gamble that could cost her her life, but this was war, and risk was needed at times in order to claim victory.

I hope this works, Cana mentally prayed.

Cana threw a card in the air above Cirucci. Cirucci cackled, thinking Cana had bad aim, and launched her tail at her again. "Teleportation!" Cana shouted, taking out another card.

Cana reappeared above Cirucci. She took out five cards and threw them at her. The cards exploded on impact. Cana landed behind Cirucci and took out one final card. Cirucci screamed in fury as she forced the smoke around her to disperse. She psychotically glared at Cana. "You've left yourself wide open you bitch!"

Cirucci's tail started to transform. "Ala Cortadola Gradiator!"

Cirucci's fan turned into a sword. Cana smirked. "I may have left myself wide open, but what choice did I have? I had to lure you in to finish you off."

Cirucci's eyes widened as Cana placed the final card down. Cirucci's gasped as a large magic circle appeared below her. She stumbled back in fear. "What is this?" She asked.

"This is my finishing move," said Cana, "I don't use it much because of the preparation required…and because of the fact that it's a definite killing blow.

The ground started to heat up. Cirucci screamed in pain as her feet burned. "The heat given off from this particular attack burns as hot as a volcano."

Lava started to appear, bubbling up from the ground. "By combining four of the same card, I create my most destructive attack, and your death!"

"No," Cirucci screamed, "stop, please!"

"Now!"

Lava erupted from the ground, enveloping Cirucci. Cirucci screamed at an earsplitting volume in absolute pain. "Vesuvius!" Cana shouted.

Like with Wendy, everyone stopped their fights and looked in wonder as lava erupted into the sky in a pillar of fire and magma.

The eruption died down. Cirucci was gone. She had been reduced to not even ashes by that final attack.

Cana turned away. "I'm feeling just like Natsu right now," she mused, "I'm all fired up."

Zetsu had seen the eruption happened and had felt Cirucci's Spiritual Pressure vanish. "**It seems Cirucci is dead,**" said Zetsu, "she must have gotten her ass kicked so bad."

"**Can****'****t be helped, let****'****s just get to the task at hand,**" Zetsu continued, "yeah, I guess your right."

Zetsu looked up at a bloody, defeated Usopp, who was tangled up in vines. Below him were the severely injured forms of Mirai and Michel, and the dead body of Genji Yamanaka, who was draped along the bodies of the other three who had fought Zetsu. "No need to rush things." Said Zetsu. "Let's enjoy a nice meal before we have some fun with the sniper."

A.N: Yes, I killed off Cirucci, but let's be honest, she wasn't much of a character anyway. Seriously, some of the Fracciónes were better developed than her. Also, as I've mentioned before, anyone can die in this story. At some point I may kill off some of the Allied Forces. We'll see what happens.

Yes, Usopp has reverted to his cowardly ways. Yes, I'm aware that he's become braver after the timeskip. Just keep reading/watching the Dressrosa Arc, I won't spoil anything, but you'll understand why I made him act all cowardly (that is only to say if you haven't gotten that far in the Dressrosa Arc yet). If anything, I acted sympathetically when I made him regain that resolve to fight (even though it really didn't do him much good).

As for Wendy, people tend to underrate her if you ask me. Yes, she's nowhere near some of the stronger characters in Fairy Tail. However, she's got potential when she gets older if you ask me. The more she hangs with the Fairy Tail gang, the more confidence she gains. This is especially shown in the Tartarus Arc that is going on right now.

Finally, we go to Cana. I added a few new techniques to Cana's repertoire, guilty as charged. However, I believe Cana is another character with potential. The fact that she is now strong enough to fully utilize Fairy Glitter is proof of her might. So yes, I think she's pretty strong.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I also hope you didn't mind me experimenting with the lengths of my chapters just a bit. Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter, everyone. See you later!


	7. Chapter 7: Clash of the Dead

A.N: Okay, we are back. I will be continuing with the lengthened chapters for the time being until enough people say they have a problem with it.

Also, something else I should say, I finally have a name for the Villain's Army. I would like to thank my new friend on Fanfiction, Ryuzaki 007, for giving me this name. From here on in, they will be known as the Conquerors' Coalition. Personally, I think it's an awesome name, thanks again for the name, Ryu.

Anyways, back to the battle of Aster Mountains. Enjoy, ladies and gents.

**Chapter 7: The Battle of Aster Mountains, Clash of the Dead**

Sol casually watched as Dordoni continued his fight with the two Ninja and the Wizard-girl. He chuckled with glee.

"Monsieur Dordoni is so cruel," Sol said flatly, "he should stop toying with zee children and end them already."

Deciding he had kept his eyes off of his opponent long enough, Sol turned back to Nami. "So, Mademoiselle, how are you doing? Are you dead yet? Has your mind broken from seeing the death of your adopted mother so many times? Do you perhaps wish for me to remind you that it was your fault she died?"

Half of Nami's body had been covered by rock. Sol, arrogant as ever, assumed that he won. However, to his surprise, Nami started to chuckle. "You're not that keen on human psyche, huh?"

Sol gasped in surprise. "Sacre bleu! How are you doing that?"

"Bad memories can only torture someone if they're allowing them to do so." Nami explained. "They can't get to you if you've accepted them and moved on."

Nami moved her Sorcery Clima-Tact. "Bell-Mere's dead, nothing is going to change that." She said grimly. "It still hurts, don't get me wrong, but I certainly can't keep living in the past. Not when I have others in my life who are my family."

Black balls then appeared around Sol. "What is this?" Sol asked frantically.

Nami smirked. "You got cocky and took your eyes off me too long, Monsieur Sol." Nami said mockingly. "I put these in place while you were watching Shikamaru and the others fight Dordoni and his men."

"But back to the subject at hand," Nami continued, "there are a few things I don't take kindly to. One is when someone acts like a pervert around me. Two, when someone wastes money, especially my money. Three, I don't like it when people try to use bad memories against their opponents. It's a low blow that even I, a pirate, wouldn't dare use."

"Normally I'd punish people by putting them in debt, but since we're at war, I'm just going to beat you into the ground instead." Nami said.

The black balls started to spark around Sol. Sol gasped as lightning bursted forth from each ball, striking him simultaneously. "Storm Cloud Rod!" Nami shouted.

Sol screamed in absolute pain as the lightning store through his body. By the time the attack let up, he was charred and blackened. The member of the Element 4 collapsed to the ground, defeated and unconscious.

The rock surrounding Nami's body broke apart as she collapsed to her knees, panting slightly. Oh man, she thought, even if I have moved on from what happened to Bell-Mere…seeing that again so many times was horrifying…and exhausting.

Nami looked at the fight going on between Shikamaru, Temari, Araña Web, and Dordoni. "I should jump in and help them," she said to herself, "but then again…"

Nami looked to the other soldiers fighting against the wizards and Zetsu Clones. "…It would probably be better to give the others some leadership. That guy Shikamaru and the others are fighting may be strong, and could possibly cause our defeat, but we'll fall apart even faster if the lower-ranking guys don't get any leadership."

Nami sighed as she mad her decision. Shikamaru and the others will understand…well, Shikamaru will at least.

"Release!"

Zetsu released the Jutsu holding Usopp up and the sniper fell to the ground. "Are you sure he's not dead?" White Zetsu asked. "Living people taste so much better, you know?"

"**Enough with your pickiness,**" Black Zetsu chided his companion, "**a meal is a meal.**"

"You know, following your logic, we'd be eating crap because 'a meal is a meal'. A little pickiness never hurt anyone."

"**Ugh, you****'****re putting too much thought into it. Let****'****s just eat this guy and move onto the next meal.**"

"All right, all right, you're no fun sometimes. **Shut up! Unlike you I want to get the job done.**"

Zetsu made his way over to the downed sniper, intent on consuming him. Three cards then flew in front of him and exploded. "Man, Usopp has both the best and worst luck in the world." A female voice spoke up.

Zetsu turned to see Cana Alberona and Wendy Marvell entering the scene. "I can't believe we would just run into him in the nick of time. He must've done something really good at some point." Cana continued.

Zetsu smirked. "**You two seem strong,**" Zetsu noted, "tell me, are you the ones who defeated Gedatsu and Cirucci?"

Cana ignored Zetsu. "Wendy, go heal Usopp, I'll take care of Plant-Boy."

Wendy nodded and ran over to Usopp. Surprisingly, Zetsu did not try to stop her. "I suppose I can wait on eating him." said Zetsu. "**Yeah, you****'****re right. Two really good meals just showed up.**"

Zetsu looked at Wendy. "**Youth certainly makes for a good meal.**" Black Zetsu mused.

Zetsu then looked at Cana. "Personally, I disagree. Beauty makes for the best meal. Even better than those who are still living." Said White Zetsu.

Cana got into a defensive stance. This guy…or guys or whatever, _it__'__s_ crazy. I should keep my distance. After all, I need to keep him off of Wendy. I don't need to focus on beating him yet.

"Tell you what," said Zetsu, "why don't we just eat both of them? We'll decide who tastes better than. **I guess that****'****s fair.**"

"Licht Reigen!"

Uryū Ishida fired a volley of arrows at Shura. "Fooza," Shura ordered his pet bird, "move to the right and then straight down."

Fooza cawed in acknowledgement and did just as told. Uryū gritted his teeth in frustration as Shura effortlessly dodged yet another attack. "How is he doing that?" Uryū asked himself. "It's like he's reading my mind or something."

Shura flew off to Uryū's side. "You seem frustrated, Quincy." He noted. "Are you perhaps getting frustrated that you cannot hit me no matter how hard you try?"

Uryū narrowed his eyes in anger. This guy had a lot of nerve to behave in such an arrogant manner. Then again, he was no different sometimes.

"Since I am going to kill you, I suppose I have no reason not to explain it to you," Shura decided, "I use an ability known as Mantra. It allows me to perfectly predict the move you are about to use. All four Priests, along with the almighty Eneru are masters of this ability."

Well, Uryū thought, that certainly complicates things.

Knowing that Shura could predict his moves threw a wrench into Uryū's fighting style. Snipers like himself require secrecy to be effective. It was how assassinations worked. The fact that this guy could predict when and how he was going to attack him would be a problem for any fighter. But for a sniper, it was practically a death sentence. He no longer had any sort of the surprise factor on his side.

No choice, Uryū decided, I'm going to have to change my fighting style so I can actually have a chance against this guy.

Uryū deactivated his bow, much to the surprise of Shura. "Have you given up already, Quincy?" Shura inquired.

Uryū took out two new weapons. "Not at all," he said, turning them into blades of Spirit Energy, "I'm just going to have to change my tactics a bit in order to defeat you."

Shura looked at the two new swords. "And just what are those?" He asked curiously.

"These blades are known as Seele Schneider. Normally, a Quincy relies on his bow and arrow to defeat his enemy. You, however, have forced me to break that mold and make me use something else in my repertoire." Uryū explained.

"Then again," Uryū continued, "I suppose I shouldn't be complaining. Versatility is important to being successful as a warrior, wouldn't you agree?"

"Of course, I wouldn't expect you to understand the importance of versatility." Uryū said flatly. "Something tells me you Priests are a bit too reliant on that Mantra ability of yours."

Shura growled angrily at Uryū. "Do you really think it's smart to deride someone who's had you on the ropes since the start of this fight?"

"You really haven't had me on the ropes." Said Uryū. "Having someone on the ropes implies that your enemy is heavily injured and has no means of effectively countering your might. Having someone on the ropes means you've got your enemy in a hopeless situation. All you've done is avoid my attacks with Mantra while I've avoided yours with nothing but speed and instinct. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not in a hopeless situation at the moment. Following your logic, we're really evenly matched. But, with all things considered, I think I have the advantage in this fight."

Hearing this from the bespectacled teen made Shura angry. Shura shot more flames from the flame dial embedded in his lance. Uryū smirked and easily dodged with Hirenkyaku. Growling in anger, Shura rotated his flame-spewing lance to the direction Uryū had sped off to. Uryū vanished again before he was burnt to a crisp.

The Quincy reappeared in the air. Shura gasped in surprise when he saw this. "You're flying?" Shura said in shock.

"Interesting," Uryū mused, "I never would've guessed that there was even Reishi in this world let alone enough concentrated Reishi for me to fly on."

Uryū looked at Shura. "Oh, sorry, I got sidetracked, what were you asking me again?" He asked genuinely.

Shura roared with anger and shot more flames at Uryū. "Guess he doesn't like repeating himself." Uryū muttered.

With that, Uryū dodged with Hirenkyaku once again. Shura gasped as his Mantra went to work. He's coming right at me! Shura thought. He's coming too fast!

Uryū appeared in front of Shura and slashed him with both blades in the form of an 'X'. "Predicting an attack perfectly is all well and good, but it doesn't mean jack if the attack is too fast for you to counter." Said Uryū. "Sadly, you're not fast enough to counter my Hirenkyaku."

Shura gasped in pain as he fell from Fooza to the ground. Fooza cawed worriedly as he flew to his master's side. Uryū watched this and sighed. He may be the enemy, but he must've done something right to make that animal love him like that. Uryū thought. Besides, it would dishonor the Quincy to finish off an enemy that can't fight back anymore.

Uryū went back to the ground and made his way over to Rufus. He cut the air with Seele Schneider, only for the Wizard to fall forward, gasping in relief. "Umm," Rufus said sheepishly, "why don't we push that out of our memories, eh?"

"Just help me get the others out of this." Said Uryū. "Those who haven't been caught are seriously outnumbered."

"Yes, you're right." Said Rufus.

With that, the two went to work with freeing their comrades from the defeated Priest's Ordeal of Strings.

Dan Katō noticed Shura's defeat and smiled in admiration. "Your comrades are rather impressive…Rose was it?" He said.

Rose nodded. "That boy may have been against us at one point, but I can see why Ichigo had us give him the benefit of doubt." He said.

Dan gave Rose a serious look. "I should probably warn you before we really get down to business," he said, "my Spirit Transformation Jutsu is not the only technique I know."

Rose couldn't help but smirk. "Of course," he replied, "there is no way Konton would have brought you back if that was all you could do."

Dan nodded. He suddenly clutched his head in pain. He growled in anger, knowing that Konton was trying to exert his control once again. "I may not be able to fight these notions Konton puts in my head, but I can at least warn you about what I can do in a fight."

"You've already seen my Spirit Transformation Jutsu," Dan began, "but I also know Lightning and Earth Style Ninjutsu. I was taught Earth Style by Tsunade, and in return I taught her Lightning Style, knowing that she would learn it pretty easily thanks to some of her Medical Ninjutsu, such as her nerve attacks, requiring electricity."

"You two taught each other techniques?" Rose interjected.

Dan nodded. "When we were together, we did many things besides romantic evenings and dinners. We also sparred with each other constantly and taught one another our respective techniques. Sadly, I never could figure out how to use her super strength. Then again, that's probably good for you."

Rose shuddered at the thought of it. He had been briefed on a lot of the heavy hitters on his side by Shunsui Kyōraku. With power like that, he was glad that Tsunade was on their side.

"Tsunade also taught me how to transform Chakra Scalpels used for Medical Ninjutsu into a weapon," Dan continued, "I use them to augment my Taijutsu, since it is not my strongest point."

Rose smiled and bowed respectfully to Dan. "Thank you, Dan," he said kindly, "I will put this information to good use and defeat you with it. Afterwards, I will capture you and we will find some way to save you from this horrid fate that Konton has cursed you with. Maybe afterwards you can see Tsunade once more."

Dan smiled lightly. "I would like that." He admitted softly.

"I really do wish we could've met under better circumstances, Dan." Rose said to his opponent. "You are a great man. It would've been an honor to call you a friend."

Dan nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Rose. I would've been honored to call you the same."

With that, Dan concentrated Chakra to his hands, creating the Chakra Scalpels he had mentioned earlier. "I should warn you about one last thing about my Chakra Scalpels, Rose." Said Dan. "These scalpels cause internal damage. I don't have to do any external damage to harm you."

Dan charged Rose. Rose swung his Zanpakutō and blocked Dan's hands with ease. Rose' eyes widened in surprise when he saw that his blade was not cutting Dan's hands. "Interesting," Rose mused, "so the Chakra you've concentrated also acts as a shield of sorts. You've practically turned your hands into blades."

Dan smiled again. "Very good, Rose." He said. "You are absolutely correct. With perception skills like that there is no doubt in my mind you will defeat me."

Dan leapt back and sped through some Hand Signs. "Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Jutsu!"

Dan fired a bolt of lightning from the palm of his hand. Rose easily cut through the lightning with his blade. Dan smirked. "That was a C-Ranked Jutsu, Rose." He said. "I'm glad to see that's no problem for you."

Rose did not reply and Flash Stepped towards Dan. Dan gasped and barely blocked the attack with his Chakra Scalpels. "You're fast." Dan noted.

"And you're quite good at controlling your power, to be able to use those scalpels and Ninjutsu at the same time." Rose replied.

Rose and Dan leapt back. Dan then surprised Rose when he leapt onto the side of a mountain. He then did some Hand Signs. "Earth Style: Mudslide Jutsu!"

Dan slammed his hand into the ground, and caused some mud to slide towards Rose, intent on burying him alive. Rose leapt into the air and held his free hand out. "Hadō #33, Sōkatsui!"

The blue flames shot towards Dan. Dan's eyes widened in surprise as he sped through several Hand Signs. "Earth Style: Mud Wall!"

The blue fire collided with the mud wall. The wall was destroyed, but Dan was saved. Dan grinned at this. "That was a surprise." He said.

"I'm sorry, Dan." Said Rose. "But considering that you want me to defeat you, telling you what I can do doesn't seem practical."

Much to Rose' surprise, Dan laughed. "Yes, you're right, it's not practical at all." He said. "I was just caught off guard, that's all. It's an interesting technique."

Dan did a few Hand Signs. "Lightning Style: False Darkness!"

"Hadō #73 Sōren Sōkatsuki!"

The two attacks collided with one another, canceling each other out and creating a wall of smoke that divided the two fighters. Rose gasped in surprise when Dan leapt from the smoke with his Chakra Scalpels ready to go. The blonde captain barely blocked his strike. "You shouldn't let your guard down so easily, Rose." Said Dan. "Part of our Shinobi way is to catch our enemies off guard. You'll die for sure if you're not careful."

"I suppose thinking you'd wait for the smoke to clear was a mistake on my part." Rose admitted. "I'll be more careful."

The two leapt away from another once more. Rose watched as Dan prepared for another attack. "Earth Style: Fissure Trap Jutsu!"

Dan slammed his hand into the ground once more. Rose gasped when the ground below him opened up like an actual fissure. He leapt into the air to dodge the attack, only to see Dan finishing up more Hand Signs. "Lightning Style: Thunder God's Punishment!"

Dan held out both hands and fired an even larger bolt of lightning. Rose quickly pulled his blade in front of the attack, but was still sent flying backwards into a mountain. Dan grimaced as he watched this. "Damn," he muttered, "I really hope that didn't kill him."

He saw something fly out of the dust covering the crater in the mountain. Dan smirked, knowing it was Rose. Rose landed twenty feet away from Dan. "That almost did a lot of damage, Dan." Said Rose. "If it's all the same to you, I'm gonna end this before you really start to hurt me."

Dan nodded in agreement. He had not meant to use a Jutsu as powerful as Thunder God's Punishment, an A-Ranked Offensive Ninjutsu, but Konton's influence was strong.

"Play," Rose commanded, "Kinshara!"

Rose' Zanpakutō transformed into a long, elegant whip made of solid gold with a spiked tip at the end. "Amazing," Dan said breathlessly, "so that is the power of a Soul Reaper."

"I could use my Bankai and end this fight," Rose admitted, "but I'd rather take you alive. If I used my Bankai, I'd kill you for sure."

Dan grimaced at this. "Don't hold back on my account, Rose." Said Dan. "If you have to kill me, than do it. I don't want to cause harm to any of you. Not only that, but if Tsunade saw me like this…"

"I can't say I know her well, but if she loves you, she will understand." Rose cut Dan off.

"Don't underestimate my skills, Dan." Rose continued. "I'm perfectly capable of taking you alive without having to go all out."

Dan smiled at Rose' confidence. "Let's see it than. Show me your skills and defeat me with them."

Rose whipped Kinshara towards Dan. Dan grimaced as he formed Chakra Scalpels to block the attack. He knocked Kinshara out of the way. Rose smirked at this and tugged on the golden whip. Dan's eyes widened as the whip came back and knocked him to the side. Dan grunted in pain as the spikes dug into his side.

Rose grimaced when he saw this. "Sorry, Dan." He said.

Dan got to his feet and smiled. "Don't worry," he replied, "what did I say earlier? Don't hold back on my account, remember?"

Dan did some Hand Signs. "Lightning Style: Power Surge!"

Dan grabbed Kinshara, allowing the lightning to course through the whip. Rose realized what was happening, but was hit by the lightning before he could do anything.

"You wanna hear something interesting about this Jutsu, Rose?" Dan asked. "It was something I once told Tsunade. If you concentrate the right amount of Chakra, you can perform CPR on someone with it."

Rose got to his feet. "Well, something tells me that amount wasn't going to bring anyone back to life, more like the opposite." He said jokingly.

"If that's the case, how are you alive?" Dan inquired jokingly.

Rose smirked. "A Soul Reaper's lifespan depends on their level of power. Because I am a captain-class Soul Reaper, I can take a lot of fatal hits before going down permanently."

Dan laughed a bit. "It seems I have been granted mercy by the heavens. To think I'd be given an opponent I just can't kill."

"You just wait a bit longer, Dan," said Rose, "I'll stop you soon enough."

Dan suddenly cried out in pain as he clutched his head. "You need to hurry if you're going to do that, Rose." Dan said. "Konton's exerting even more power over me than before. I think he's going to make me use my strongest attack!"

Rose' eyes widened in surprise. "You need to stop me before I use this!" Dan said frantically as he began going through the necessary Hand Signs. "This is an S-Ranked Jutsu that has taken just as many, if not more, lives as my Spirit Transformation Jutsu."

Rose finally recovered from Power Surge and prepared to attack Dan. However, he was too late as Dan finished the final Hand Sign. "Lightning Style: Raiu!"

Dan raised both hands and formed a giant ball of electricity. "This is a bomb, Rose!" Dan shouted. "It will destroy everything within a fifty-foot radius. I know it doesn't sound as bad as it could be, but it will kill you for sure!"

Dan threw the ball at Rose. Rose leapt back and the ball exploded onto the ground, destroying everything within a fifty-foot radius, just like Dan had said it would. Dan wanted to pound his fist on the ground in anger. Damn this man named Konton and damn his power! He had unwillingly killed a good man because of it.

Suddenly a streak of gold shot out of the thick smoke. Dan gasped in surprise as Kinshara wrapped around him. "It can't be." Dan muttered to himself.

The smoke cleared, revealing Rose in a strange, birdlike mask. He 'pulled' the mask away and smirked. "That probably would've killed me. It would've definitely killed a normal being. Sadly, ever since a certain incident over a hundred years ago, I'm not exactly what you call normal."

"You're alive." Dan could not believe what he was seeing.

"And you're now caught." Said Rose.

Rose lifted Dan off the ground with Kinshara. Dan smiled at his situation. Rose had wrapped him up to the point where he could not form a single Hand Sign. He was done for, and he could not be happier about that.

Grunting as he exerted the required effort, Rose slammed Dan into the ground, hard. Dan was stunned for a moment, but was then struggling to his feet.

Rose acted quickly. "Bakudō #63 Sajō Sabaku!"

Golden chains wrapped around Dan. "And now, for good measure," Rose continued, "Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō!"

Six beams of light attached themselves to Dan. Dan finally recovered quickly and took note of the situation he was in. His eyes widened when he realized he had been beaten. He looked at Rose, who was smiling at him.

"I told you I could take you alive." Said Rose.

Dan smiled back. "Yeah," he said, "you were right."

Baki watched as Rose finished his fight with Dan. "Well I'll be damned," Baki muttered, "the guy pulled it off!"

Erigor, however, was furious. "Dammit!" He swore. "Dan was a crucial part of our strategy!"

Baki could understand why. Dan Katō may have been an honorable and peaceful man, but he was a demon on the battlefield. "And now Shura has been defeated too," Erigor continued.

Erigor quickly came to a decision. He had to get Dan free. However, before he could make a beeline for where Dan was, Baki got in the way. "Do you really think I'm letting you near them?" Baki asked angrily.

"Move, Fly!" Erigor demanded.

"Make me, Reaper." Said Baki.

Erigor growled furiously at Baki. "I'm going to make you regret challenging me, Fly." Erigor growled. "You will be in pieces by the time this is over!"

Konton had a mental link with all of those he had to control in order for them to fight for him. When he realized that Dan had been incapacitated, he was surprised. One would think that losing one of the key pieces to permanent control over the Aster Mountains would anger the Being of Chaos, but Konton was actually amused by the fact.

"And here I was thinking this would be too easy." He mused to himself.

"Shouldn't you be worried?" A man walked into the room.

Konton seemed annoyed at the imposing man's presence. "Aren't you the least bit worried that filth will spread? You better get your act together because I don't want them to get as far as _my_ world." The man said boldly

"I refuse to allow them to destroy everything I've worked for!"

"Did you just come in to complain to me?" Konton asked in annoyance.

"No," the man said, "Blackbeard and the others are thinking we should reinforce Aster Mountains."

Konton waved his hand dismissively. "Even if we lose Aster Mountains it is of no concern. They're so worried about keeping us out of Crocus, by the time they realize that we hold all the cards in this world, it will be too late."

"And just what do you mean by that?"

Konton smirked. "I've just received word that the transfer of _that_ weapon was successful. Once it has been repaired I will cause chaos amongst the Allied Forces in the most enjoyable way possible."

"Also, I trust that Zeref has a few trump cards lying in wait for our opposition." Konton continued.

The tall and imposing man was still angry at the approach Konton was taking to this. "If you had just let me activate a Buster Call we could've ended this in an instant." The man continued to rant.

Konton frowned at the man. "When I thought this would be easy, I didn't think it would be that easy. Five Vice Admirals and several battleships may be enough to destroy an island of civilians in your world, but it will have little to no effect against an army of some of the greatest warriors from _several_ different worlds."

Konton waved his hand dismissively once more. "Now then, if you have nothing left to say, I suggest you leave."

Knowing he would not win this argument, the man grumbled and prepared to leave. However, Konton's voice stopped him once more.

"By the way, Sakazuki," Konton said, now with controlled, yet frightening anger, "if you ever speak out of line like that again, I will show you how justice works in _my_ kingdom. Do we understand each other?"

Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, formerly known as Admiral Akainu, was a proud, arrogant man. But he was by no means foolish, expect when he was angry. If Konton wanted him dead, he would follow through with no problem.

"Understood," Sakazuki said, before adding, "Sir."

Sakazuki left the throne room. Konton shook his head and smirked cooly. "Really, that man," he mused, "always so difficult."

Konton redirected his attention to the battle going on. "Things are coming down to the wire already," Konton mused, "a cage traps the Allies, as does a forest. A Privaron Espada is singlehandedly keeping efforts in one area alive. One of my best puppets has been caught and I can't do a thing about it. And a fierce battle happens in one last area."

"It's so exciting," Konton said, "I wonder how it will all end."

A.N: There's nothing better than a villain who's complacent in his own superiority. Do you want to know why that is? It's because you either get villains like Buggy who are absolutely useless. Or you get awesome villains like Aizen who have every right to be complacent because of how strong they are. That's why I'm really excited about developing Konton as the chapters go by. Because I want to make him a villain who has every right to act complacent.

On another note, I really wish that Kishimoto had expanded a bit more on Dan Katō's abilities. It just feels like a waste to reincarnate a guy like that and only show him performing one technique. That's why I gave him all those techniques.

Also, it is implied that Tsunade knows Lightning Style because of that nerve attack she does that screws with people's nervous systems (you know, the one she used against Kabuto).

By the way, this won't be the last we see of Dan. He will basically be a guinea pig in trying to break Konton's control. That being said, just because some people will no longer be controlled doesn't mean they'll switch sides.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As for how long it'll be before we're done with the Aster Mountains, I'm thinking it'll take between 3 chapters minimum, 5 chapters maximum. I'll see you all next time everyone.


	8. Chapter 8: Yin and Yang

A.N: And we're back to the Aster Mountains. These lengthened chapters are actually growing on me a bit because I'm able to cover a lot of different things in one chapter. I hope you all enjoy this particular chapter.

**Chapter 8: The Battle of Aster Mountains, Yin and Yang**

The iron cage that had been created by Ohm was a true deathtrap in every sense of the word. Not only had Byakuya's entire subdivision been cut off from outside aid, but they were also stepping on trap after trap. For Byakuya, it seemed that everywhere he looked, someone was being ambushed by a Zetsu Clone or stepping on a 'dial' that would cause some sort of barbed wire to spring up and cut into them.

Byakuya knew he had to turn the tide of this somehow and get his men out of this place. So, he immediately went to work with his strategy. It was a simple strategy, if Kabuto and Ohm intended to cut down their numbers with speed and efficiency, than so would he.

"Scatter," Byakuya said softly, "Senbonzakura."

The thousands of tiny blades that made up Senbonzakura dispersed and tore through a crowd of Zetsu Clones. Meanwhile, members of Byakuya's subdivision watched on in amazement.

"What power!" A Sand Shinobi spoke up. "Those things didn't stand a chance."

"That's Commander Kuchiki for you!" A Squad 6 Soul Reaper added. "The strongest Head of the Kuchiki Clan!"

Byakuya redirected Senbonzakura so it would continue cutting into the Zetsu Army. "Well now, Commander," a chilling voice suddenly spoke up, "you don't have to go crazy and try to kill all of my men on your own."

Byakuya looked at Kabuto Yakushi. "I am giving my men a fighting chance. I won't allow them to be killed by ambushes and traps." Said Byakuya.

"Well, with all due respect, Commander," said Kabuto, "but those ambushes and traps are a vital part of my strategy in this giant cage. So I can't let you go about and ruin them with that power of yours."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at Kabuto and directed Senbonzakura at him. Kabuto smirked and turned his hands into Chakra Scalpels. With a wave of his hand, the cherry blossom blades dispersed upon impact. Byakuya, in spite of his stoicism, could not hide his surprise. He can disperse my blades with pure chakra? Impressive… He mused to himself.

"I can't let you ruin what I've worked for, Commander." Kabuto pushed up his glasses as his eyes took on a more sinister look. "So I'm going to have to put you down."

Meanwhile, Momo Hinamori had collapsed to one knee after taking another direct hit from Totomaru of the Great Flame. However, there was something unique about this particular situation. The hits Momo had taken had all come from her Shikai, Tobiume. Totomaru smirked as Momo got to her feet.

"Gonna try again, huh? Haven't you learned by now that isn't going to work against me?" He inquired.

Momo gritted her teeth in anger and charged Totomaru. She swung Tobiume at the Fire Wizard. Totomaru blocked the attack easily with his Katana. "Silly girl," Totomaru said arrogantly, "I've got your number, you couldn't have picked a worse opponent than me."

"Now get out of the way so I can hunt down Juvia," Totomaru ordered, "I'm gonna make her pay for turning her back on Phantom Lord."

Momo glared at Totomaru. "Juvia's a comrade!" Momo shouted at Totomaru. "I have no intention of doing so."

Totomaru forced Momo backwards. "The stubborn type, huh? Well, your funeral, Girl."

Totomaru raised his free hand. "Red Fire!"

A crimson red flame appeared in Totomaru's palm. "This flame burns hotter than Hell itself. It'll burn you to ashes!"

Totomaru tossed it at Momo. Before it could impact, however, someone else joined the fight. "Lightning Style: Electron Torpedo!"

A speeding bolt of electricity collided with the red flame, canceling it out. C appeared next to Momo. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm surprised you came to save me after that argument we had." Momo admitted.

C narrowed his eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I still disagree with you. But this is war, and you certainly can't let your comrades die just because they disagree with what you think."

Momo grinned back and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right."

"I noticed that this guy seems to be controlling your flames." C noted.

Momo nodded. "I don't know what it is, but Tobiume's flames can't seem to reach him."

"If I had to guess what it is, I'd say it's some form of Pyrokinesis." C theorized.

Momo could not argue with this. "Do you have anything else you can fight with?" C inquired.

Momo nodded. "I've got plenty of Kidō spells to fight with, and I can always use Tobiume for melee attacks."

"Good," said C, "I'm gonna need you to back me up while I take care of this guy."

"I'm backing you up?"

"You're too injured to be the main fighter." Said C. "Just leave it to me, I can handle this guy."

Momo sighed and nodded once more. "Alright, C, you win." She said. "Just watch yourself against this guy. He's a bit of an idiot, but he's strong."

Totomaru grinned as the two stood tall against him. "You two have got guts going against one of the strongest members of the mighty Phantom Lord Guild." He said. "Too bad guts aren't gonna mean jack!"

Juvia Lockser was having a frustrating time with her opponent as well. Ohm and Juvia were locked in a deadly stalemate. Ohm's attacks phased through Juvia due to her Water Body. Juvia was finding no success in attacking Ohm either, because his Mantra allowed him to dodge her attacks with ease.

"Of all people I had to fight, it had to be the one made of iron." Ohm growled to himself.

Frustrated with Juvia, Ohm attacked again. "Eisen Whip!"

Juvia allowed the attack to phase through her body. She quickly reformed and went on the offensive. "Water Slicer!"

Ohm pushed up his sunglasses and leapt away from the attack. Juvia gritted her teeth in anger. Again he dodges perfectly, Juvia thought, I'm not going to make any progress at this rate!

"It appears we're in a stalemate." Ohm noted.

Juvia could not help but nod in agreement. "That Water Body of yours is an impressive defense. Even my sword can't get through it."

Ohm relaxed his stance. "I'm not going to make any progress with you. I'm just going to leave and let someone else deal with the problem."

Juvia blinked in surprise. Ohm put his fingers to his mouth and whistled. "Get out here now, Holy!" He ordered.

A giant yellow dog suddenly bounded into view. "A dog!" Juvia shouted in exasperation. "You're sending a dog to fight me?"

"Holy is a dog trained solely for combat," Ohm explained, "he won't have any more luck than I have, but he can at least keep you occupied while I go off and kill people I can actually hurt."

"You coward." Juvia said disdainfully.

"Call me what you want," said Ohm, "my orders are clear. I must exterminate those who have invaded these mountains by any means necessary. I'll just let Commander Yakushi deal with you after he's done with your Commander. He can kill you for sure."

With that, Ohm left the scene, leaving Juvia to contend with his giant dog. Juvia gaped in surprised when she saw the dog stand on two feet and get into a boxing stance. "Umm…nice doggy?"

The dog responded with a deadly right hook…

Eve Tearm and Ren Akatsuki had confronted the afro-headed Arrancar known as Gantenbainne Mosqueda when their subdivision had met with the Conquerors' Coalition. When Ren noticed the strange weapons that Mosqueda used for offense, which were two-pronged punching daggers, he immediately turned to his longtime friend and teammate.

"Keep your distance, Eve." Ren told him. "This guy is definitely a short-ranged fighters. Short-ranged fighters train their bodies to very high degrees to make up for their lack of range."

Eve nodded. "You keep your distance as well, Ren." Said Eve. "Don't worry about me. Remember, I'm a member of the Trimen as well."

Ren, in spite of his reputation as the Silent Night, could not help but grin at Eve. "Okay," he said, "let's do this!"

Ren and Eve leapt away from Mosqueda, much to his surprise. "White Fury!" Eve shouted, holding out his hand.

Ren did the same. "Aerial Bullets!"

Eve fired a medium-sized snow storm while Ren fired a flurry of…well, air bullets. Mosqueda leapt away from the snowstorm. He then braced himself and took the full blast of Ren's attack. Ren's eyes widened when he saw it did no damage. "No way…" he muttered to himself.

Eve ignored Mosqueda's resilience and fired another blast of White Fury. This time, Mosqueda allowed the attack to hit him. He then exerted some of his Spiritual Pressure and dispersed the snowstorm, much to Eve's shock.

"I'm disappointed," said Mosqueda. "if that is all you can do than you will never survive this war."

Eve was stunned by Mosqueda's power. Ren saw this and got in front of him to defend him.

"Aerial Phose!" Ren shouted, swinging both of his hands in a circular motion.

A small cyclone appeared and struck Mosqueda, pushing him back several feet. Several Zetsu Clones were also caught in the blast and ripped to shreds. Mosqueda, however, remained intact. Not only that, but he managed to disperse the cyclone by exerting more Spiritual Pressure. This also stunned Eve.

"That was Ren's most powerful attack…"

"Keep your cool, Eve." Ren said to his teammate.

Eve looked at Ren in surprise. "I'm not strong enough to take this guy on alone." He told him. "That's why I need you to keep calm and help me with him."

Eve realized Ren was right and took a deep breath. "Sorry about that, Ren," he said, "I'm just not used to see guys with that kind of power."

"It's truly sad that no matter how much I hold back, you two still can't match me." Mosqueda said, suddenly in between the two.

Ren and Eve gasped at the sight of Mosqueda. "I wanted this to be a fair fight," Mosqueda continued, "so I held back. But you two still aren't strong enough."

Before either Wizard could react, Mosqueda punched Eve in the face, sending him skidding across the ground. "Eve!" Ren shouted.

Eve was down. His head bleeding from where Mosqueda had struck him. "Bastard!" Ren shouted, dropping his 'Silent Night' persona in favor of a vengeful, angry personality.

Mosqueda turned to Ren. "Aerial Bomb!" Ren shouted.

Mosqueda was struck point blank by a ball of air that expanded, creating a heavy and forceful attack that sent him stumbling backwards. Mosqueda looked at Ren. "You are by no means weak, don't get me wrong," said Mosqueda, "in fact, you'd be trouble for anyone else."

Mosqueda leapt at Ren. "However, you're still not good enough, Boy!"

Ren was struck before he could react. "Uno!" Mosqueda began.

Ren coughed up blood from the attack. "Dos!" Mosqueda continued, beginning a flurry of punches from both fists.

Mosqueda brought up his right fist and slammed Ren into the ground. "Cientos!" He finished his attack.

Ren was left lying beaten and bloody in a crater. He wanted to get up and help Eve, but he immediately felt pain in his chest. That attack, he thought, it shattered so many ribs. I can't breathe well too…a lung must've collapsed.

Ren saw the face of his love, Sherry Blendy, in his mind. She was smiling at him as usual. I'm sorry, babe, he thought, I don't think I'm coming back…

Visions of Eve, Hibiki Laytes, and Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki appeared next. Eve, Hibiki, Master Ichiya, I'm sorry guys. I guess the time of the Silent Night is coming to an end…

With that, Ren lost consciousness.

Mosqueda looked to see a member of the Medical Division, she was a part of the group that had gone with Kid's subdivision, eyeing him carefully. Mosqueda turned away from Ren and the medic. "Go ahead and heal him if you can." Said Mosqueda. "I kill people during fights, not after them. It lacks honor."

Mosqueda started walking towards another fight currently happening. Not like it will matter anyway, Mosqueda thought grimly, if things go the way they should, they'll all die at our hands.

Eustass Kid had ended up fighting Pakura of the Scorch Style. It was frustrating for him to be unable to use his magnetism for defense, but he did not have a 470,000,000 Beri bounty for nothing!

Three Sand Ninja leapt behind Kid, followed by a member of the Kidō Corps. "Captain Kid," one Sand Ninja spoke up, "you need to be careful, this woman is Pakura of the Scorch Style, the Hero of the Hidden Sand Village."

"Yeah, so-freaking-what?" Kid asked.

"Sir, the Scorch Style drains the moisture from your body. You practically become a mummy if she hits you."

Huh, Kid mused, kinda reminds me of Crocodile's Sand-Sand Fruit. Shame I can't get this chick to join my crew.

"If it's so deadly than why are you coming here to help me?" Kid asked.

The group that had come to back up Kid looked at one another. "Well, Sir," said another Sand Ninja, "Pakura is very strong. We felt you could use some backup in this fight."

Kid glared at the Sand Ninja. "The hell's with thinking that? You saying I'm not strong enough to handle this bitch?"

"No, Sir, it's not that, it's just that the last Great War taught us all that teamwork is essential to success." The third Sand Ninja spoke up.

The Kidō Corps member remained silent, but was glaring at Kid. Kid did not like it when people get involved in his fights.

"Stay the hell out of this." Kid told them sharply. "That is an order!"

"But…"

"Now!"

The Ninja nodded and joined different fights. The Kidō Corps member gave kid one last burning glare before doing the same. Kid scoffed and popped his neck before turning his attention back to Pakura.

"Isn't abandoning strategy in favor of a one-on-one fight a bad idea?" Pakura asked.

"Screw strategy, I don't like it when people interrupt my fights."

"That one member of my village was right you know," said Pakura, "teamwork is essential. My former student of all people taught me that when I was reincarnated with a Forbidden Jutsu."

Kid was interested in this. "Forbidden Jutsu huh? Is it the same thing that has you here now?"

Pakura shook her head. "This is something entirely different. I'm alive again, I'm back in the flesh. Yet, I can't control this urge to kill, like someone is planting these notions in my mind."

This chick is strange. Kid decided.

Pakura went through some Hand Signs. "It truly pains me to fight children once again, but I have no choice."

Kid grinned. Finally they were getting down to business. He channeled an electric current through his metal arm. Making it an electromagnet. Electricity sparked from the metal arm.

"Scorch Style: Fiery Rain!"

Pakura summoned several red orbs of fire and launched them at Kid. Kid leapt away from the attacks with ease. Have to get in close, Kid thought.

Pakura ran to the side, doing some more Hand Signs. Kid ran at her. Foolish child, Pakura thought grimly.

"Scorch Style: Dragon Breath Jutsu!"

Kid leapt to the side, dodging the scorching flames Pakura breathed from her mouth. He then noticed how the attacks had completely decimated the ground that had been in the line of fire. It was definitely not like normal fire that left the area charred, Pakura's attack wiped it from existence.

Damn, Kid thought, I do not want to get hit by that.

Kid continued his charge at Pakura. He was in front of her before she could do any more Hand Signs. Screaming out loud in exertion, Kid punched at Pakura, who easily ducked under the attack. She kicked upwards, only to have her attack blocked by Kid's human arm. She leapt back and took out three Kunai with explosive tags and threw them at Kid.

Kid smirked at this. "Repel!"

Pakura's eyes widened in surprise when Kid sent the Kunai backwards. The tags exploded in various places. "What kind of attack was that?" Pakura asked. "I didn't see any Hand Signs. Do you have a Bloodline Limit?"

Kid shook his head. "Wrong, Sweetheart," Kid replied, "I ate the Magnet-Magnet Fruit, gaining the powers of magnetism. I'm a Magnet Man."

Magnetism, Pakura thought, just like the Third and Fourth Kazekage.

"I never would've guessed you held power similar to that of the Magnet Style. To think that a man like yourself holds the power of the Third Kazekage, our greatest Kazekage."

Kid scoffed. "If you're implying that I don't deserve this power, I didn't ask for it. Eating a Devil Fruit's like pulling the lever on a slot machine, Lady. You don't exactly know what power you're gonna get."

"I see," said Pakura, "well than, let's see how well you use the power of a Kage."

"This isn't the power of a Kage, this is the power of the man who will conquer the seas and become King of the Pirates."

Kid charged at Pakura and swung his metal fist at her. Pakura gracefully leapt over the attack and behind Kid. "Foolish child," said Pakura, "you don't charge a long-range specialist."

Pakura did some Hand Signs. "Scorch Style: Dragon Breath Jutsu!"

Kid quickly moved out of the way of her Jutsu. Pakura quickly followed up with more Hand Signs. "Scorch Style: Steaming Death!"

A crimson red orb was fired at Kid. Kid tried to move out of the way but it came in to fast. The attack struck his arm. Kid cried out in pain as the flame burned him. The burning soon stopped, but Kid could no longer feel his arm. It had gone completely numb. At first, Kid wondered if she had burnt it off. However, he then got a look at his arm and realized what had happened. It was now nothing more than a shriveled version of what is used to be. Pakura had completely drained the moisture of it. Kid screamed in surprise and pain as his arm flopped around.

At that moment, someone appeared at his side. In his shock and pain, Kid did not know who it was…

Earlier, Hachigen Ushōda, also known as Hachi, had been fighting against Aria the Great Sky, the man who was known across the Wizard World as the strongest of the famed Element 4, a group of elite Wizards from the former Wizard Guild, Phantom Lord. The two were locked in a deadly stalemate, as every attack they threw at one another was cancelled out by a defensive spell they used. The two large men looked at one another with stoic expressions. However, it was hard to tell just how stoic Aria was considering how he was blindfolded.

"How sad," said Aria, "you are not strong enough to break through my defense."

"Take a look at yourself, Mr. Aria, you cannot break through my defense either."

"That will change in due time," Aria said, sure of himself, "do not forget who you are facing. Aria, the strongest member of the Element 4."

"The man loves to hear himself talk." Said a new voice; a female voice.

Hachi looked to the source of the voice and was surprised to see Maki of the Hidden Sand, backed up by a Wizard and a member of the Nara Clan. "Ms. Maki, what are you doing here?" Hachi asked.

"We're here to back you up, Hachigen," Maki explained, "we're comrades, remember? We help each other out in war."

Hachi smiled. "Yes, you are right." He said.

Hachi turned his attention back to Aria. "All of you be careful," he told them, "I have not been able to land a single attack on him yet. I may need to take my power to the next level, even if it may exhaust me."

"Do what you must, Hachigen." Said Maki. "We'll back you up in any way we can."

The Nara Clansmen, Gorō Nara, was quick to act. "Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

The shadows sped towards Aria, who leapt into the air to avoid them. Aria pointed his hand at them. "Zetsu!" He shouted.

"Dodge!" Hachi shouted.

Everyone leapt out of the way as purple spheres of magic energy exploded around them. As Aria landed, Maki went to his right. "Clothe Paralysis Jutsu!"

Before Aria could react, a large amount of clothe wrapped around his body. "Let's see you break out of this you blind freak!" Maki shouted.

The Wizard and Hachi prepared to attack. "Wind Knife!" The Wizard moved his arm in a slashing motion.

"Hadō #31 Shakkahō!" Hachi shouted.

The red flames were amplified by the wizard's wind. Before either attack could land, however, Aria vanished.

Much to everyone's surprise, he reappeared behind Maki. "Ms. Maki!" Hachi shouted a warning.

Maki spun around as Aria held out his hands. "Metsu."

A bright light surrounded Maki. The Sand Kunoichi suddenly screamed in pain. "My Chakra!" She screamed. "He's draining my Chakra!"

"That's impossible!" The Wind Wizard shouted. "How could that spell drain Chakra!"

"How sad," Aria said in a monotone voice, "it appears that the properties of Chakra and Magic Energy are similar. While it requires more effort I am still able to drain you of your very life force."

"Hadō #1, Shō!"

Aria was knocked off his feet. Hachi went to where Maki was. The girl had turned deathly pale from Aria's attack. Gorō Nara ran over to them as well.

"Definitely a case of Chakra exhaustion." Gorō muttered.

He looked at Hachi. "Let me get her to a Medical Ninja. They're experts in this kind of thing."

Hachi was unsure of how well his powers would work on a foreign substance like Chakra, so he relented for now. He nodded at Gorō. Gorō nodded back and took Maki from the battlefield.

Aria soon recovered and turned his attention to Hachi and the Wind Wizard. "To think that I'd be knocked back by air. What a sad piece of irony."

Hachi and the Wind Wizard prepared to fight back. Their focus was then broken by the screams of Eustass Kid. Hachi looked to see Kid clutching his one remaining arm of flesh. It had been completely drained of all its moisture. As the captain of our unit, he is an important part of our strategy. I must go help him. Hachi thought.

"Bakudō #63 Sajō Sabaku!"

Golden chains wrapped around Aria. Hachi turned to the Wind Wizard. "If he breaks out of those, hold him back as long as you can. I must go aid Captain Kid."

The Wind Wizard nodded in understanding and with that Hachi sped off towards Kid. He was soon at Kid's side and grabbed his arm.

…Kid soon saw that who had appeared at his side was an ally. "Ushōda," he said, gritting his teeth in pain, "what are you doing here?"

Hachi enveloped Kid's arm in a strange light. His arm started to turn back to normal. "I am healing your arm, Captain Kid. We cannot let our captain remain in such a state."

While Kid was amazed by Hachi's ability, he did not show it. "Whatever," he scoffed, "I didn't ask for your help."

Kid flexed his arm to test it when it turned back to normal. Hachi frowned at Kid's behavior. "There is no need to act like that, we are allies after all."

"Piss off," said Kid, "guys like you will only get in my way. Do you even know who I am?"

"Eustass Kid, a pirate captain from the South Blue with a Bounty of 470,000,000 Beri. The pirates in this division tend to gossip." Said Hachi. "You are well known for being a loose cannon who kills anyone who disagrees with him."

Hachi narrowed his eyes at Kid. "That is not something we need at the moment, you are the leader of this subdivision because Commander Kuchiki for some reason decided to see past that."

"You trying to challenge me you fat bastard?" Kid angrily asked.

"No, I'm just saying you need to abandon this selfish behavior." Hachi told him. "At least until this war is over."

"I don't need you giving me advice."

"Do you even realize the magnitude of this war?" Hachi was becoming uncharacteristically angry.

"Yeah, I do, it is the only reason I joined this Alliance."

"I don't think you truly do," said Hachi, "otherwise you'd be behaving in a much different manner."

"Oh, then how should I behave?" Kid asked.

"Like a leader, a true leader." Said Hachi. "Being at the top isn't just about being the strongest; it's also about being able to work with those underneath you, help them when they need it, and accept their help when you need it."

"What a load of crap."

"You joined this Alliance so you could continue your goals, Kid," said Hachi, "however, you also joined because you felt like you had to, that isn't the right attitude. Fight with the Alliance because you want to. Fight with us, trust in us, let us help you finish this so you can continue your goal."

"If you don't," Hachi was preparing a spell, "I will immobilize you and lead this subdivision myself. With the way things are, I can definitely do a better job."

Kid was stunned that the soft-spoken man would talk to him the way he was at the moment. He then surprised Hachi by grinning. "You have quite a pair, Ushōda. Not many people are brave enough to talk to me like that."

Kid turned back to Pakura. "Alright, since you're so insistent, we'll do it your way."

"How sad, do you think I'll let you gang up on Pakura."

Aria appeared in front of the resurrected Kunoichi. "This will be a two-on-two fight." He told them.

"How did you…" Hachi began.

"I teleported away from those chains and incapacitated your comrade. His magic energy will serve me well." Aria explained.

"Damn," Hachi muttered.

"The more the merrier I always say." Kid grinned.

"Captain," Hachi said, "I have a strategy to defeat both of these enemies at once but I'll need your cooperation."

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" Kid asked.

"Just make sure those two stay together." Hachi told them. "You'll understand what I'm doing once it happens."

"Well I don't know what 'it' is but I'll take your word for it." Said Kid.

"I'll provide any backup you may need in these endeavors." Hachi told him, drawing on the powers of his Hollowfication.

Kid charged Pakura and Aria. Both enemies were rather confused at why Kid was charging them. Kid raised his metal arm and showed them both the sparks coming from his arm. The electricity coursed through the arm and shot at Aria and Pakura. The two leapt out of the way. Kid found himself deciding who he would go after. He decided on Pakura for two reasons. One was that he wanted to get back at her for hitting his arm. Two was that he knew Aria could teleport and help her at any time.

Kid swung his metal arm at Pakura who ducked in and out of the attack. A swing came towards her chest, Pakura kicked it out of the way but gritted her teeth in pain as electricity coursed through her leg and up through her body.

Kid then noticed that Aria had appeared behind him. "Metsu!" Aria shouted.

Kid smirked as Aria attempted to drain him of his power. Much to Aria's shock, he could not drain him of his power.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aria shouted in shock.

"You can drain Magic Energy, Chakra, hell I bet you can even drain what Soul Reapers have. However, you can't exactly drain someone who doesn't have anything special about him."

Aria's eyes widened behind his blindfold. "What you see right here is raw power, big guy." Kid said, punching him straight in the gut.

Aria cried out as the electricity from Kid's metal arm stunned him. Kid turned his attention to Pakura who was running at him, doing some Hand Signs. "Scorch Style: Steaming Death!"

Kid dodged the orbs of fire shot at him and grabbed Pakura by the arms. Pakura screamed as Kid's metal arm shocked her. Grinning, Kid tossed her at Aria. At that moment, Hachi moved in and began his strategy.

He made a few hand gestures and began an incantation. "Brethren-in-arms withdrawing for the distance of 8 sun and standing still; blue bolt, white bolt, black bolt, red bolt; sinking into the ocean together seeking redemption."

Hachi finished his spell. "Gate of the Dragon Tail!"

A gigantic shield-like barrier appeared in between Hachi and Kid, and Pakura and Aria. Hachi was not done yet, however.

"Gate of the Tiger Fang!"

A watermill-like barrier appeared. "Gate of the Turtle Shell!"

A honeycomb like structure appeared from several different green hexagonal pieces. "Gate of the Phoenix Wing."

Above Pakura and Aria, flames appeared and from the flames came several planks that connected with the other barriers Hachi had just created. "Together, they form the Gate of the Four Beasts!"

Pakura and Aria looked around in their situation. "How sad," Aria said angrily, "you think you've caught us? Once I've recovered I will make my escape!"

Hachi smirked outside the barrier upon hearing this. "I'm afraid that will not be the case. This is only part one of my strategy."

Hachi turned to Kid as a part of the barrier started to open up. "I must thank you," said Hachi, "I could never have caught them had it not been for your help."

Kid smirked. "Heh, and don't you forget it."

Hachi walked towards the opening and held out his hands. "I'm afraid this is it for you." He said. "Hadō #88 Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō!"

A great blast of electricity and spirit energy shot into the barrier, creating a large explosion. Kid smirked again, thinking they had claimed victory. The barriers eventually dispelled. The smoke eventually cleared leaving Hachi and Kid shocked. Aria and Pakura were both alive. Aria, however, was unconscious and Pakura was barely conscious and still on her feet.

Hachi immediately realized what had happened. Pakura had used a Jutsu to lower the power of his Kidō spell. It was certainly some quick thinking on her part. Pakura collapsed in exhaustion and quickly lost consciousness.

Gantenbainne Mosqueda noticed this and narrowed his eyes. He dropped a soldier he had just defeated and knew he was outmatched. No choice but to retreat and regroup. He decided.

Mosqueda then called out. "All forces fall back!" He shouted.

Mosqueda made his move and ran towards Pakura and Aria. He scooped them both up effortlessly and vanished with Sonido. Kid gritted his teeth in anger. "Stop them!" He shouted. "We can't let them escape!"

"What about the wounded, Captain Kid?" Hachi asked.

"You stay behind with the wounded," Kid told him, "leave this to me."

Kid appeared in front of the escaping soldiers and watched as the Zetsu Clones sunk into the ground. It was now just Phantom Lord Wizards and Hollows. "None of you are going anywhere." He told them.

Kid called out to several Ninjas. "Bring me those scrolls!" He ordered.

The Ninjas ran towards Kid and unsealed several metal weapons from the scrolls. Kid grinned and drew on his magnetism, bringing the weapons to his arms. The retreating members of the Coalition watched in horror as Kid's arms became giant, metal weapons.

"This is what happens when you try to run from me," Kid told his enemies, "now prepare to be destroyed!"

A.N: I added quite a few new techniques to Pakura's Scorch Style, along with quite a bit of speculation on Eustass Kid's abilities. I hope everyone enjoyed the additions I made to those two. This won't be the last we see of guys like Aria. After all, he has yet to remove his blindfold (fans of Fairy Tail will know exactly what I'm talking about). As for the fate of Ren and Eve, I will confirm nothing yet. Suspense is a good thing to have in stories after all. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, we are now almost done with the Battle of Aster Mountains (at least I hope we are). All that remains is to tie up a few more loose ends concerning the battle in the Iron Cage, the battle in the forest, and Shikamaru and Temari's fight with Dordoni. See you next time.


	9. Chapter 9: A New Strategy

A.N: Here we go, Chapter 9. This chapter contains character death and a brief explanation on the extent of Chitsujo and Konton's powers. Enjoy, ladies and gents.

**Chapter 9: The Battle of Aster Mountains, A New Strategy**

Eustass Kid laughed as he stood over the bodies of the retreating enemies. Not a single one had escaped from his wrath. Kid immediately went over to his subdivision, who were now regrouping and tending to the wounded. He then noticed Hachi tending to one particular soldier. It was at that moment he saw the look of worry and frustration on his face.

Kid went over to Hachi. "What's going on, Hachi?" He asked.

Hachi looked frantic. "My healing powers aren't reviving this man for some reason. I don't understand why this isn't working."

Kid looked at the dead man. "We can't save everyone, Hachi."

"But I normally can," Hachi told Kid, "my powers along with Orihime Inoue's can do this! But…it isn't working for some reason."

A soldier from Chitsujo's kingdom walked up to Hachi and Kid. "Umm, Captain Kid, Mr. Ushōda, I might know the reason behind your problem."

Hachi and Kid looked at him. "It's a long explanation, but I'll try to make it as short as possible," said the soldier, "you see, the true strength behind Lord Chitsujo and his brother, Konton, is there mastery in certain arts. Even their powers are polar opposites of one another. While Chitsujo is a master of Heavenly Arts, Konton is a master of Demonic Arts. One power creates, the other destroys. Each one has mastered over a thousand different techniques in their particular art. However, also, they are masters of casting spells that have various uses."

"Your point?" Kid inquired.

"It's only a theory, but I believe that Konton might have cast a spell over this kingdom." The soldier explained. "One that prevents the resuscitation of the fallen. If that is true, than there is no doubt that he's done the same in every other world he's gained control over."

Hachi looked at the corpse grimly. If that were truly the case, then there was nothing he could do.

Ren Akatsuki was dead…

His eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked around after his blurry vision regained full sight. A medic was looking over him. "You're alright," she said, "I'm glad to see that. I was starting to get concerned.

Eve Tearm groggily sat up. "You were dealing with blunt force trauma to the head. I was worried we might lose you to internal bleeding but you managed to pull through."

At that moment, all of the memories flooded back. Eve's eyes widened and he looked at the medic who saved him. "Where's Ren?" He asked frantically.

"Ren?"

"My friend, Ren, where is he?"

Eve then noticed something and it made his heart stop. Two soldiers were placing a tarp over a body. It was Ren's body.

Screaming in disbelief, Eve got to his feet, ignoring the protests of the medic. He ran over to Ren's body and immediately started to shake upon seeing it.

"No way." Eve muttered.

The two soldiers, along with Eustass Kid and Hachigen Ushōda looked at him in disbelief. "What the hell are you guys doing?" Eve asked frantically. "Don't you realize you're doing that to someone who's still alive?"

Kid narrowed his eyes at Eve while the others looked at him sympathetically. "Ren's not dead!" Eve shouted. "So why are you doing this to him?"

Eve looked down at Ren's body. "Hey, Ren, jokes over, wake up already!" Eve shouted.

Eve got no response. "Dammit, Ren! This isn't funny, get up!"

"Forget it kid," Kid told Eve sternly, "your friend is dead."

"No, you're wrong, Ren can't die!" Eve shouted.

"You better watch your mouth with me, pal." Kid said sharply. "I don't give a damn if your friend just died, you…"

"Kid, enough!" Hachi shouted sharply.

Hachi looked at Eve sympathetically. "I know it's hard to accept, Eve." Hachi said sadly. "I'm sorry about your loss, I'm sorry I couldn't save him."

Tears started to flow from Eve's eyes as he slumped to his knees. "But…but Ren can't be dead," said Eve, "he's got Sherry to get back to. And…and we're the Trimen! Him, me, and Hibiki; how are the Trimen supposed to go on without one of our own."

Hachi placed a hand on Eve's shoulder. "Eve, we're at war." He told him. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to accept it."

At that moment, the dam burst and Eve started to bawl. "I'm sorry!" He shouted to nobody in particular. "I'm sorry! Ren died because I was weak!"

Eve's outburst was starting to draw a sympathetic crowd. Others were starting to cry too, reminded of their own loss.

Hachi shook his head. "No, you're wrong."

Eve looked at Hachi in surprise. "Ren died because one man is selfish enough to step over the corpses of others in his quest for conquest. He did not die because of you, because of me, nor because of anyone here. Every man that dies in this war will be because of that man, Konton."

Kid walked over to Eve and added his two cents. "People are gonna die in war, pal," Kid told him, "some of them are going to be your comrades. So let me ask you this: When your comrades die, what are you going to do?"

Eve and Hachi both looked at Kid. "Are you just going to mope, or are you going to stand and continue fighting with the ones that are still alive?"

With that Kid turned away, but not before saying one last thing. "If you choose the former, then you better get out of here now, because I have no intention of letting some whiny, miserable bastard stay in this subdivision."

Eve thought over Kid's words and clenched his fists, coming to a decision. "Next time," he said quietly, "I will be strong enough."

Eve got to his feet and shouted. "Sir, I will stand and fight!"

Nobody saw it, but Kid was smirking in satisfaction. Now that's some resolve right there, Kid thought, and what's more…

Kid briefly looked back and took in the new looks among the subdivision.

…He managed to rally everyone else. Low morality is a bitch in war, and we can't have that be what destroys us. There's no worse way to go in a war than giving up.

Benn Beckman waited patiently for the information he desired. As always, good things came to those who wait, and soon, Beckman had what he needed. "Well?" He asked the soldier in front of him.

"The situation in the Aster Mountains is still rather tense, Sir." The soldier saluted. "That being said, there have been some improvements. Eustass Kid's unit has just forced the enemy to retreat, and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi's unit is on the brink of forcing their enemy to do the same."

Beckman nodded. "And the others?" He inquired.

The soldier looked grim at this. "Well, Sir, Cana Alberona's unit is still engaging the enemy. However, Shikamaru Nara and Commander Byakuya Kuchiki's units are in a bad situation."

"How bad?"

"A Privaron Espada is singlehandedly keeping Captain Nara's unit from advancing, Commander Kuchiki's unit is currently trapped in a cage made of iron. These are all accurate reports from the communication officers on the battlefield."

Beckman quickly thought his next move over. The thing with war is that it is a lot like chess. You had to move your free pieces in positions to help take out the enemy pieces. "Warren, Hibiki!"

Warren Rocko and Hibiki Laytes ran over to Beckman. "Yes, Commander Beckman?" Warren inquired

"Patch me through to the 4th Division leaders, I have a strategy to force the Coalition out of those damned mountains."

"Yes Sir."

At that moment, all five subdivision leaders heard a voice in their head. "This is Commander Beckman of the Intelligence Division." Said Beckman. "I know things are still tense, but rest assured, I have a plan."

Back on the battlefield, Shikamaru Nara smirked. "It's about damn time."

"Currently, we are in a stalemate. Some of us have managed to force the enemy back while others are still locked in deadly combat. Some are worse off than others. What follows is a strategy to drive the Coalition out of the Aster Mountains."

"I want Captain Ōtoribashi's unit to make their way to Captain Nara's unit to provide backup against the Privaron Espada, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio." Beckman began.

"Also I want Captain Kid's unit to aid Commander Kuchiki's unit." Beckman continued. "It must be this particular unit because Kid's magnet powers are desperately needed. They are trapped in an iron cage and we need Kid to bring it down."

"As for Captain Alberona's unit, the situation has not worsened, we will trust you to put an end to this without backup." Beckman added.

"I'm having Hibiki Laytes transfer the coordinates to Captain Ōtoribashi and Captain Kid. Good luck to all of you."

Kid immediately received the coordinates. He smirked in victory. "Commander Prim-and-proper will never be able to live down me saving his ass."

"Do not lose sight of our goal, Captain Kid." Hachi pointed out. "Our objective is to save Commander Kuchiki's unit, not show them up."

Kid glared at Hachi. "Killjoy." He said disdainfully.

Kid looked at his unit. "Okay, listen up!" He shouted. "I want the members of the Medical Division along with 10,000 of our men to stay behind and tend to the wounded and the dead. You are also to hold this area no matter what. Guard it with your lives."

"The rest of you," Kid continued, "are with me. We're going to aid Commander Kuchiki's unit."

"We move out now," Kid told them. "Now let's go!"

Meanwhile, Erigor had cowardly retreated along with the remains of the Coalition that had attacked Rose' unit. Fooza had grabbed Shura and had flown away as well.

Rose, Rufus, and Uryū had singlehandedly turned the tide in this fight when they freed those who had been caught in Shura's Ordeal of String and then led the counterassault. Minutes after this had happened, Rose received the coordinates to Shikamaru's unit from Hibiki.

Rose smiled. "Very good," he said quietly.

Rose turned to his unit. "A lot of you are injured and exhausted. Stay behind and rest up. The rest of you are with me, we're going to help Captain Nara's unit."

Temari raised her fan. "Scythe Weasel Jutsu!" She shouted, waving said fan.

Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio smirked as he easily withstood the attack. "What a weak attack." He chided. "It pains me to see a wind-user show such weakness, Niña."

Dordoni moved to attack the Sand Kunoichi. "Spinneret!"

Dordoni's eyes widened in surprise as webbing wrapped around his body. "Ninja Art: Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

Shikamaru Nara and Araña Web caught Dordoni in their respective attacks. Shikamaru then shouted. "Now!" He shouted.

Several Ninja got into a circle and threw Kunai with explosive tags at Dordoni. The tags immediately exploded and enveloped Dordoni in a ball of fire. The smoke quickly cleared with a blast of Spiritual Pressure revealing a slightly burn Dordoni who did not look happy.

"That hurt." He said simply.

Dordoni drew his Zanpakutō. "Whirl, Giralda!"

Dordoni was enveloped in a cyclone and came out with strange armor that included large horns on his shoulder. "What the hell is that?" Shikamaru wondered, feeling his hold on Dordoni fade.

Dordoni generated two cyclones from exhaust pipes on his legs, causing him to also float in the air. The cyclones had two birdlike masks and were heading straight towards Temari and Araña. "Crap!" Temari shouted.

Temari swung her fan and attempted to cancel the cyclone.

"Web Shot!" Araña shouted, attempting to do the same.

The cyclones canceled out the attacks and struck Temari and Araña along with several others, sending them all flying back. Shikamaru's eyes widened and quickly went through Hand Signs, deciding to use the last of his Chakra in a gamble. Shikamaru was not normally a gambling man, but this guy was stronger than him. This guy was a low Jōnin at least, probably A-Rank. Shikamaru, in spite of his growing strength, still could not hope to beat this guy.

"Ninja Art: Shadow Stitching Jutsu!"

The shadows came out of the ground and attempted to impale Dordoni. Dordoni responded by floating higher into the air.

"You are still not strong enough, Niño." Dordoni chided.

Dordoni charged Shikamaru, intending to destroy him. Several Ninja got in the way and did some Hand Signs. "Wind Style: Great Twister!" They all shouted.

Dordoni was struck by an enormous cyclone and sent backwards. "Are you alright, Captain Nara?" The Shinobi in the lead inquired.

Shikamaru nodded. "Thanks," he muttered.

He then looked around. "This is getting bad real fast," he said, "we need a new plan."

"What do you suggest, Captain?"

"Form up around the wounded and the members of the Medical Division, we need to keep them safe from this guy's rampage."

The group nodded and immediately moved to a group of medics. Shizune of the Hidden Leaf actually happened to be among them.

"Shikamaru," Shizune took noticed of his disheveled state. "You look terrible!"

Shikamaru nodded. "You're right," he said, "but there are others in worse shape. We'll keep you safe while you keep healing the others."

"Are you insane?" Shizune asked. "You're all injured, you can't…"

"It's a drag but we have no choice." Said Shikamaru. "I'm not going to let injured people die on my watch."

"Just keep doing your job, Shizune," Shikamaru told her, "I'll be fine, we'll be fine."

Shizune had grown fond of each of the Leaf Ninja in Naruto's generation due to her fondness of Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. She did not want to see any of them put themselves in danger. She knew she had no choice but to allow it though. Shikamaru outranked her at the moment and he was also a loyal Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Just stay safe, I've been running around healing people who have been struck down by that guy. I've lost two thirds of my Chakra." Shizune told him.

Shikamaru nodded as Dordoni immediately confronted his group. "Cut off the head of the snake, and the body dies." Dordoni mused. "Unfortunately, you are the snake's head, Niño."

Man this is a drag. Shikamaru thought, taking out several Kunai while the Ninja around him prepared Hand Signs.

Dordoni laughed at this. "You cannot win, Niño. I'll admit you've got a lot of spunk, hell it reminds me of the niño I fought in Las Noches, but you're still not strong enough."

"Keep him occupied until our backup arrives!" Shikamaru ordered.

"Yes Sir!" The Ninja shouted.

Kabuto Yakushi smirked as he pushed up his glasses. "Tell me something, Commander Kuchiki," he said, "are you feeling hopeless yet?"

Byakuya glared at Kabuto. "People like you go through life with no troubles whatsoever," Kabuto told him, "it actually surprises me that they allow someone of the nobility to become captains. I guess the nobility are like Ninja Clans back in my world. Or, perhaps the standards of being a captain are quite low."

Byakuya's glare intensified. "Don't presume that you know my life." Byakuya replied to Kabuto.

"Oh? It appears that I have struck a nerve." Kabuto noted.

Byakuya responded by sending Senbonzakura at Kabuto. Kabuto smirked and dispersed the cherry blossoms once more with his Chakra Scalpels. Byakuya narrowed his eyes at this. The cherry blossoms then returned to him and reformed into his blade.

"You dare question my power, my pride?" Byakuya asked with suppressed anger. "I will make sure they are unable to recognize your body."

Kabuto laughed as Byakuya turned his blade over. "You think it will make a difference, Commander?" Kabuto asked mockingly. "Look around you, your men are falling apart inside Ohm's cage. You've lost."

"Not yet," Byakuya said, "Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Byakuya dropped his blade and let it sink into the ground.

Totomaru glared at Momo and C in annoyance. "Tell me where Juvia is, now!" He demanded. "I lost sight of her when this damn cage came up, but I know her comrades know where she is. Now tell me!"

C responded with Hand Signs. "Lightning Style: Lightning Bullet!"

"Hadō #4, Byakurai!" Momo shouted.

"Indigo Fire!"

The indigo-colored flame collided with both lightning-based attacks and exploded, knocking Momo and C back. "The Indigo Fire is an explosive flame. It is perfect for demolition and for dealing with large groups."

"This guy is so hellbent on revenge he's probably fighting past his actual skill level." C noted.

"You're certainly right on that part." Momo admitted.

She looked at her new combat partner. "Any ideas?" She inquired. "We can't stay in this stalemate forever you know."

C nodded. "I'm going to test a theory of mine." He told her. "I'm going to see if Genjutsu works on Wizards."

"Genjutsu?"

"Illusions," C explained.

Momo visibly flinched at the mentioning of illusions. C took note of this and raised an eyebrow. "What was that all about?" He asked.

Momo looked away. "I don't want to talk about it." She replied.

C shrugged. "Alright," he said, "but don't expect me not to ask about that later."

C went through some Hand Signs. "You might want to cover your eyes for this." C told her.

Momo nodded. "Lightning Illusion: Flash Pillar!"

Totomaru gasped in surprise as a sudden flash of light blinding him. When the light cleared, he found himself staring at a decimated army. It was _his _army. He started screaming in fear. "No way," he shouted. "How did this happen so fast?"

At that moment, Totomaru felt a pain across his chest. He gasped in pain and the scene before him dispersed. Momo Hinamori was behind him and had slashed him across the chest with Tobiume. Now gasping in pain, Totomaru collapsed, but not before giving one last hated look at Momo.

C went over to Momo. "Nice one," he complimented her.

"What exactly did he see that made him freak out so much?" Momo asked.

"His army's destruction," C told Momo, "Some Genjutsu are set in what happens to you, for others it depends on what the user wants you to see."

"I…see." Momo did not trust herself to say anything else.

"You don't seem to be a fan of illusions." C noted.

"It's a long story." Momo said simply.

At that moment, the two heard a scream of fury. Totomaru was getting to his feet with an enraged look on his face. "How dare you!" He screamed. "Are you that desperate to win?"

"This coming from a guy who's fighting with an army that's using the dead." C muttered.

Seven different colored flames started forming around Totomaru's body. "If that is how things are going to be, I will destroy you all with my strongest attack!"

"Momo," C said, "get ready."

Juvia Lockser simply could not bring herself to hurt a dog, so she ran from it instead. "Nice doggy, nice doggy, nice doggy!" She shouted repeatedly as the dog kept throwing hooks at her.

Ohm watched this and pushed up his sunglasses. "Even though Holy cannot hurt her, I suppose making her run is the next best thing."

Ohm looked out at the bodies before him. "Be thankful," he said to them, "I have freed you from your burden. You will cursed by greed no longer."

Ohm watched as the battle continued. "It will all be over soon," he mused, "Commander Yakushi just needs to take care of that Soul Reaper."

Shikamaru Nara struggled to his feet. "Shikamaru!" Shizune shouted fearfully.

Dordoni smirked at Shikamaru's state. "Why do you keep fighting, Niño?" He inquired. "It's over, give up."

Shikamaru glared at Dordoni. "Never give up, and never go back on your word." He said.

"Huh?"

Shizune's eyes widened, that was…"That's the Ninja Way of one of my friends." Shikamaru said. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he's going to be the 6th Hokage."

"And I care because…"

"Because the way of the Hokage should also be the way of his advisor, and I'm going to be Naruto's advisor." Shikamaru said confidently.

"I won't give up, because Naruto wouldn't give up in this situation." Shikamaru said to Dordoni. "And I gave my word that I would stay and fight, because I'm responsible for every person here."

Shikamaru glared at Dordoni. "I'm sticking by that even if it is a drag." Shikamaru said. "I can't stay a lazy brat forever, I wanna become a cool adult."

Just like Asuma-Sensei. Shikamaru thought.

"And you see, Arrancar, part of becoming a cool adult is having an attitude like that. It's a drag, but it's also a requirement."

"The irony of it is," Shikamaru mused, grinning slightly, "that Naruto figured it out before any of us, and he was the dumbest one in our class."

Dordoni chuckled. "If that's how you want it to be, than you will die, Niño."

With that, Dordoni sent two cyclones straight at Shikamaru. "Memory Make: Great Wall!"

A giant stone wall came up and defended Shikamaru from the attack. Shikamaru and Shizune's eyes widened in surprise. "Well said, Shikamaru." Said a familiar voice.

Shikamaru and Shizune looked behind themselves to see Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, Uryū Ishida, and Rufus Lore. "Well said indeed," said Rose.

Rufus nodded. "I will remember your bravery," he said, "but why don't you let us take it from here?"

Inside of the Iron Cage, something happened. The cage started to shake. Everyone paused their battles and watched as the cage was suddenly wrenched from the ground and lifted into the air.

Ohm's eyes widened behind his sunglasses. "What is happening?" He wondered out loud.

The cage was crumpled up into a giant ball and pulled towards someone. That someone was…

"Looks like you owe me one, Commander Prim-and-proper!" Eustass Kid shouted.

Byakuya Kuchiki rolled his eyes at this. "Damn," he muttered, "he is saving me. This is nearly as bad a blow to my pride as the time I plead for help from Ichigo Kurosaki."

Byakuya looked at Kabuto, who was actually just as surprised. "However," he said, "you should be worried now, Kabuto Yakushi."

The numerous cherry blossoms that made up Senbonzakura Kageyoshi formed up around Byakuya. "This is the beginning of the end for you."

A.N: And we're now officially coming down to the wire in the Battle of Aster Mountains. I hope you've all enjoyed the Aster Mountains Arc and I hope you all enjoy the next arc. Until next time, everyone.


	10. Chapter 10: King of the Mountain

A.N: Good to see that people are still enjoying this story. I'm not just saying that out of courtesy, it really does make me happy to know that my hard work is paying off. Anyways, here's the next chapter you've all been waiting for, complete with battles, character development, and dynamics between people from different worlds.

**Chapter 10: The Battle of Aster Mountains, King of the Mountain**

Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio looked at the scene before him. Standing in between him and the Niño he had been about to kill were three men who were mostly at full power. An S-Class Wizard who is a member of Sabertooth, the former strongest guild in Fiore, Rufus Lore. The famed Last of the Quincy, Uryū Ishida. And to top it all off, the Captain of Squad 3, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, who also happened to be a Visored.

Dordoni looked at them. "If you are men, you will face me one on one." He told them.

Uryū raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember war being fair." Uryū replied.

Rose looked at Uryū. "Come now," he chided, "the man is about to fall by our hands, the least we can do is grant him one final request."

Rose made a move. "If you wish to fight one on one so bad than…"

"Actually, Captain Ōtoribashi, I would like to fight him."

Rufus Lore stepped in front of Rose and Uryū. "Rufus…" Rose began.

"I have too many bad memories of this war already," Rufus admitted, "I've been defeated badly, and I carelessly walked into a trap. I'd like to add my first good memory of this war."

Rose could not help but grin at Rufus' resolve. "Fine," he said, "we'll take care of the foot soldiers."

Rufus got into his Memory Make stance. "It is a pleasure to face off against you, Arrancar, I hope our fight leaves me with a good memory."

Dordoni smirked. "Memories mean little when you are dead." He said confidently.

With that, Dordoni rushed Rufus and kicked him in the head, planning on ending the fight quickly. However, much to his surprise, the kick passed right through Rufus. "Afterimages are so useful aren't they?" Rufus asked, appearing behind Dordoni. "I have such good memories of using them."

Dordoni spun around as Rufus prepared his own attack. "Memory Make," Rufus began, "Sword of Frozen Black Lightning!"

Black lightning struck the ground and became frozen spikes that made their way towards Dordoni. Dordoni leapt into the air to dodge the attacks.

"That was a powerful attack, Niño." Dordoni complimented. "Perhaps if the pineapple-haired Niño had been at full strength he would've been as strong as you are."

Rufus smirked. "I'll remember that."

Dordoni grinned. "Ave Mellizos!"

"Memory Make: Shrine of Turbulent Fang!"

Two waves of tornados from both fighters shot towards one another. The cyclones combined and created one giant blast of wind that briefly paused _everyone__'__s_ fight before canceling each other out.

Rufus quickly followed up. "Memory Make: Blade of Flashing Lightning!"

A giant trapped in ice appeared. The giant wielded an enormous, lightning-enhanced weapon. The giant swung its weapon at Dordoni, who leapt away just before the weapon hit the ground with a powerful crash.

Rufus did not let up. "Memory Make: Colorful-Slashing Attack Flames!"

Fire and lightning shot towards Dordoni. Dordoni attempted to fight back with his cyclones, but the flames were only enhanced by the wind, striking him.

Dordoni cried out as he was forced backwards. However, he quickly regained his focus and sent another cyclone at Rufus. Rufus smirked at this. "Forget!"

Dordoni's eyes widened as the Cyclone suddenly vanished. "What?"

Rufus smirked. "I have to ability to remove an attack from my mind. You are down to one cyclone from here on out." Rufus explained. "The only downside is that I can only forget one thing per battle. Considering that those two cyclones of your regenerate, I'd say it was a 'Forget' well spent."

Dordoni glared at Rufus. "I still have one, and I'll use it to put an end to you right now!" He shouted.

The cyclone sped at Rufus. Rufus leapt away from each attack. However, he quickly realized the cyclone was getting closer to him. "El Uno Picotear!" Dordoni shouted.

The beak at the head of the cyclone clamped down on Rufus. Rufus cried out as the cyclone drove him straight into the side of a mountain. Dordoni smirked, thinking he had won the fight.

A voice froze him. "Have you already forgotten about my afterimages, Arrancar?"

Dordoni spun around to see that Rufus already preparing a spell. "Memory Make," Rufus began, "Karma of the Burning Land!"

Dordoni watched in horror as giant columns of fire came up from the ground and surrounded him. There was no way out of this. The flames crashed down on Dordoni, striking him at full force. Dordoni screamed in pain as the flames burned him, singeing his flesh. When the flames dissipated, Rufus took a long look at Dordoni's defeated body. Smoke was surrounding his body.

Rufus looked at the defeated Arrancar. "This battle will remain in my memories," he told his defeated foe, "that being said, you were disappointing."

Several soldiers came and surrounded Dordoni's prone form. "Restrain him and bring him in for questioning." Rufus ordered. "Captain Ōtoribashi may have captured someone earlier in this battle, but the one he captured was under the control of the Being of Chaos."

"This one, however," Rufus continued, "will be treated like any other P.O.W. Remember that!"

"Yes Sir!" They all shouted.

Rufus walked over to Shikamaru Nara, who was now being tended to by Shizune. "How are you, Captain Nara?"

"Fine, thanks to you guys," said Shikamaru, "if things had gone on any longer it would've been such a drag."

Shikamaru looked at Dordoni. "You mentioned that Rose had captured someone under Konton's control, who was it? I was under the impression that everyone joined willingly."

Rufus shook his head. "It doesn't seem that way."

Worried that it was a certain someone he was close with, Shikamaru asked. "So who was it?"

Rufus thought it over. "If my memory serves me correctly, I believe his name was Dan Katō."

At this, Shizune's eyes widened in shock. Shikamaru found himself in deep thought. Where have I heard that name? He wondered.

"He was quite the formidable fighter," Rufus continued, "he wiped out a good amount of our forces."

Rufus could not help but grin slightly at the memory. "His fight with Captain Ōtoribashi will remain permanently etched in my memories."

"Was it the Impure World Reincarnation?" Shizune suddenly asked.

Rufus raised an eyebrow. "What is that?"

"A Forbidden Jutsu that brings back the dead in an immortal state through the use of a human sacrifice." Shizune explained.

Rufus shook his head. "As far as I could tell, he was mortal. He felt pain just like we did."

"Then there must be some mistake!"

Shikamaru and Rufus looked at Shizune. "Excuse me?" Rufus inquired in surprise.

"There's no way he would be involved in this!" Shizune shouted.

Rufus narrowed his gaze at Shizune. "My memory never fails me," Rufus said lowly, "I remember his name."

Rufus walked over to Shizune and lowered himself so he was eye-level with her. "Tell me, why does his name invoke such a reaction from you?"

Shizune broke eye contact with Rufus. "Dan Katō was an honorable man of justice who died years ago. Even if he was being controlled he wouldn't allow himself to do all of those things!" Shizune shouted.

She was close to tears at this rate. "What's more," she continued, "Dan Katō was like a second father to me. He was my uncle!"

Rufus' eyes widened. Shikamaru's did as well. That's where I heard that name! Shikamaru realized. He was Shizune's uncle and Lady Tsunade's former lover.

Dear God, Rufus thought, realizing his mistake, what have I done?

Meanwhile, Rose watched as the Coalition's forces began a full retreat. The unforeseen arrival of Rose' subdivision had been too much for the Coalition, especially due to the loss of their leaders to various fights. Dordoni had just been struck down by the Sabertooth Wizard, Sol had vanished into the ground upon regaining consciousness to see Rose' group charging in, and Satori was still MIA from his fight with Shikamaru Nara, Temari, and Ino Yamanaka.

Well, honestly, it did not matter what the reasoning behind their loss was. Kabuto was not going to be happy. To be more specific, Konton was not going to be happy, and he would show his displeasure by using Kabuto as a means to punish them.

Uryū Ishida walked up to Rose. "There's no doubt they will be making their way to wherever their headquarters resides in these mountains." He told him. "Or perhaps a meeting place should a retreat happen."

Rose nodded in agreement. "Normally, what we'd do next would be a no-brainer." Rose said. "Unfortunately, that is not the case."

Uryū was confused. "Why is that?"

"We could follow them, considering the fact that they are going to where their headquarters are. And there is no doubt in my mind that that particular place is near where Commander Kuchiki's unit and Captain Kid's unit will be, so helping them avoid an ambush would be logical."

"However," Rose continued, "we also need to take Captain Alberona's unit into account. While I have the utmost confidence in that girl I am still concerned. We could run the risk of having her entire unit wiped out. I'm actually surprised that the Intelligence Division did not give us any particular guidelines concerning her."

"Well, what do you think?" Uryū asked.

Rose thought it over. "I think the only choice we have is to divide and conquer, even if it does weaken our military strength."

Rose walked over to Shikamaru. "Captain Nara, is there anyone you have here that can contact the Intelligence Division."

Shikamaru nodded. "I'm sure a Yamanaka can patch you through."

"Allow me," said a familiar voice.

Shikamaru was surprised to see Ino Yamanaka up and about, albeit she had a bandaged head. "Ino," Shikamaru said in surprise and worry, "are you sure you should be walking right now?"

"Can it, Shikamaru," Ino said sharply, "I want to do my part just as much as you do."

Ino walked over to Rose. "I can patch you through to my cousin, Yūichi Yamanaka. He'll get whatever it is you've got to say to Commander Beckman."

Rose smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Ino," he said, "I'm just going to ask Commander Beckman for the location of Captain Alberona and Commander Kuchiki's units."

**(Intelligence Division Headquarters)**

A Yamanaka Clansmen walked up to Benn Beckman. "Commander Beckman?" He inquired.

Beckman looked at the young Yamanaka. "What is it?" He asked.

"Yūichi Yamanaka, sir, I've just been contacted by my cousin, Ino Yamanaka. Apparently, Captain Ōtoribashi is inquiring the location of Captain Alberona's unit. He's requesting that Hibiki Laytes sends him the coordinates." Yūichi told Beckman.

Beckman had seen this coming, so he saw no reason not to allow it. "Permission granted," he said, before calling out, "Hibiki!"

Hibiki Laytes darted over. "Yes, Commander Beckman?"

"Relay the coordinates of Captain Cana Alberona's location to Captain Ōtoribashi." Beckman ordered.

Hibiki nodded, grinning slightly. "Right away Sir."

Hibiki activated his Archive Magic. "Warren," he said, "I need you to act as my link to them. My Archive Magic's range is not large enough but I think we've established that with your Telepathy Magic I can bypass that problem

Warren Rocko nodded. "You got it, Hibiki."

**(Rose and Shikamaru****'****s units)**

Several minutes after Rose had requested a message be sent to the Intelligence Division, Rose heard a youthful voice. "Captain Ōtoribashi, this is Hibiki Laytes of the Intelligence Division." Said Hibiki. "Excellent work in completing your part in Commander Beckman's strategy."

Rose smiled. "I owe it to my comrades, Hibiki," said Rose, "they were all a vital part in its success."

"Commander Beckman would like me to tell you that your request to aid Captain Alberona has been approved." Said Hibiki. "I'm sending you the coordinates through Warren's Telepathy."

"Understood," Rose said simply.

A few more seconds passed. Rose' smile widened. "Thank you, Hibiki, you have been much helpful."

Rose then addressed his unit. "Anyone who has not exhausted themselves is to follow me. We're going to provide backup to Captain Alberona's unit."

"Yes Sir!"

**(In the forest created by Zetsu****'****s Wood Style)**

An exhausted Cana could barely stand. Zetsu had been more than a match for her Card Magic. That damned Mayfly ability of his made him nearly impossible to hit. Zetsu knew this and used it to his advantage. Even Wendy, who had come to aid Cana after stabilizing Usopp, the Soul Reaper, Mirai, and the Wizard, Michel, could not land a hit on the monstrous member of the Akatsuki.

Zetsu emerged from the ground and decided to take this moment to taunt the two exhausted wizards. **"****That****'****s the problem with you humans, you get tired out so easily.****"** He said. "Good for us though, the prey is now worn out. This shall end very soon."

Wendy took a deep breath, consuming the air around her. This revitalized some of her Magic Energy. "Don't count us out yet." She said confidently.

Zetsu chuckled. **"****You****'****ve got guts little girl.****"** He said. "Perhaps we should eat her first? The more I hear her talk the more I want to hear her scream as we devour her."

As the three prepared to resume their fight, a White Zetsu Clone suddenly popped up from the ground. **"****What is it?****"** Zetsu inquired.

"Our perimeter around the forest has been breached by speeding Soul Reapers. They are inside the forest as we speak. We suspect that they are backup."

Zetsu groaned in annoyance. **"****This complicates things,****"** he said, "indeed, even we have our limits and our forces will not last long if they are outnumbered and scattered like this."

Zetsu quickly came to a decision. "No good," he said, "we're retreating. **Yeah, there****'****s no other choice. Let****'****s fall back for now.****"**

Before Cana and Wendy could speak up, Zetsu and his White Zetsu Clone brother sank into the ground, mentally sending a message to their clone brothers to retreat. Of course, they were also damning the non-Zetsu Clones to be wiped out by the reinforcements.

With Zetsu gone, Cana breathed a sigh of relief and fell onto her rear, exhausted. "Glad that's over." She muttered.

"To be exact, Cana, it's not entirely over." Wendy reminded her.

Cana sighed again. "Yeah, I know," she said, "but that guy is probably sounding a full retreat for his men. Normally I'd be all for going after them and wiping them out, but there are a couple problems with that."

"Like what?"

Cana held up two fingers. "One, most of us are probably exhausted from running around in this forest and fighting." She explained. "Two, we're still scattered around. Even if we could round up enough people to give chase, the enemy would be long gone by now."

"I guess you're right." Wendy said.

Cana smirked. "I'm actually surprised that you want to go after the enemy, Wendy. I should've warned you that Natsu and Gajeel were bad influences."

Wendy blushed and looked down. "Well, it's not that, Cana." Wendy said. "It's just, I want to end this entire war as quickly as possible."

Cana's expression softened. "Yeah, I here you. I kinda want the same thing." She admitted.

At that moment, Usopp started to stir. Wendy spun around. "Captain Usopp!" Wendy shouted.

Cana sighed in exasperation. Wendy had fallen for Usopp's obvious lies during their marching. She was probably going to have to sit one of them down and either force Usopp to stop tricking Wendy, or break Wendy's heart and explain to her that the long-nosed man is a liar. It was, as that guy Shikamaru would say, a drag.

Usopp weakly raised his head. "What happened?" He asked.

Cana glared at him, wanting to get some answers out of him. "To put it simply, we saved your sorry ass and managed to save your two injured teammates as well. Now, I'm not an expert on the strength of the other three worlds, but I would think that a group as big as yours would've been able to handle one guy. So, do you want to explain to me how is it that four out of seven soldiers fell to one guy?"

"Cana, maybe he was strong enough to take on seven people." Wendy said, trying to defend Usopp.

Cana shook her head. "Unfortunately, Wendy, if that was the case, we wouldn't be here."

Cana turned her attention back to Usopp. "So, do you want to explain it to me, or do you want me to come to my own conclusions?"

Usopp was about to speak, but Cana suddenly stopped him. "And I want the truth, pal. I can already tell from your interactions with some of the other troops that you're not an honest man, so let me make it clear that as your Captain, I want the truth."

Usopp, after going through a bit of a revelation during his battle with Zetsu, decided to be honest. "It was my fault." He said softly.

Cana raised an eyebrow at this. "I'm a coward alright," Usopp said, refusing to look Cana in the eye, "if I had participated in that fight from the start, all those others might still be alive."

Cana sighed. "Just as I thought."

"What are you going to do now?" Usopp asked.

"Nothing, I'll leave it up to Commander Kuchiki. I'm not experienced in punishments in the military, but I would think discipline is left up to the higher-ups." Cana told him.

Usopp sighed. "Well I'm screwed than, I don't think Commander Kuchiki is the sympathetic type."

"What is there to sympathize with?" Cana asked. "You got four people killed."

"Don't be so harsh Cana!" Wendy said sharply.

"There is nothing," Usopp admitted, "I'm a coward. Do you have any idea how many times I've had to acknowledge that about myself?"

"Yet no matter how many times you acknowledge it you do nothing to change it." Cana noted.

Usopp sighed. "Now I'm really pissed off at you," Cana admitted, "first you admit to cowardice, than you admit to recognizing the problem and not doing a damn thing about it."

"And now," Cana continued, "your bad habit has gotten four people killed."

"You think I don't realize that!" Usopp suddenly shouted, close to weeping. "I have to live with that now for the rest of my life!"

Usopp clenched his fists. "None of this was ever supposed to happen." Usopp said. "Me being a coward never got anyone hurt before."

"What, you never expected it to happen?" Cana asked, now really angry. "You're pathetic!"

"I know I am!" Usopp shouted. "If I had known that it would one day I would've changed myself a long time ago."

Cana sighed again. "Foresight shouldn't be the reason you change yourself, it should be hindsight." Cana told him.

Usopp looked at Cana in surprise. "I once made the mistake of looking ahead in life to improve myself. In the process, I put my friends in danger. I realized that the only way to improve yourself is to look back on the mistakes you made and learned them. I'm just glad I realized that before my friends got hurt…or worse."

Usopp sighed. "I get it now, okay." He said. "I'll take whatever punishment the Commander gives me, but…"

"But?"

Usopp now started crying. "…I just want a chance to make up for what I did. If I don't do it than I can never look at myself and call myself a brave warrior of the sea."

Cana's expression softened at this. Well, she thought, at least you've figured it out for real this time.

Honestly, Cana continued, I hope Commander Kuchiki gives you another chance as well.

**(In the area where the Iron Cage formerly was)**

As Kabuto Yakushi dodged another strike from Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, he gritted his teeth in anger as Eustass Kid's unit rushed into battle with no iron cage to stop them.

So, that's the power of the Devil Fruit. Kabuto noted, looking at Kid. Damn it all to hell, my plan is ruined because of it.

Kabuto inwardly smiled. Than again, that's not necessarily a bad thing…

Before Kabuto could finish his thoughts, he felt Konton exert his influence over him once more. Kabuto had wanted no part of this, he had wanted to fulfill his new desire to protect Sasuke, even though he could no longer come near the Leaf for his crimes (just like Orochimaru). However, Konton's men had tracked him down and brought him to the Being of Chaos, where Konton immediately implanted his 'chaos' into Kabuto's mind.

God, Kabuto thought, remembering that experience, it was practically an advanced version of Lord Orochimaru's Curse Mark…without the mark, of course.

"Count yourself lucky, Commander Kuchiki." Kabuto said. "If they had not shown up, you'd all be dead."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at Kabuto. Damn! Kabuto thought angrily. Why is it so hard for me to suppress this? Dan Katō still retains most of his personality even though he's under Konton's control. What makes me so different?

"It is you who should be happy that the cage is gone, Kabuto Yakushi." Byakuya retorted.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Because now you at least have a chance to retreat from _me_."

Suddenly, an enormous wall of cherry blossoms surrounded Kabuto. "I believe I mentioned that Senbonzakura's greatest strength is its versatility. Allow me to demonstrate."

"Gokei," Byakuya continued, "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Meanwhile, Momo and C lie defeated by Totomaru. His Rainbow Fire had nearly incinerated them in a giant explosion with intense heat.

Totomaru smirked, panting slightly. "Well, that takes care of that." He said.

He looked over his shoulder and noticed that Hachigen Ushōda was walking towards him. "So, Fatso, are you gonna have a go at me next?" He asked.

Hachi nodded and immediately attacked. "Hadō #33, Sōkatsui!"

Totomaru smirked and telepathically redirected the flames. Much to his surprise, however, Hachi did not look surprised.

"I see…" Hachi muttered.

"The hell's with you, most people would be surprised that such a destructive element cannot harm me." Totomaru arrogantly told Hachi.

"That may be the case, but I have currently looking at two victims of your power." Hachi reminded him, gesturing to Momo and C. "You either knew fire, lightning, or explosions."

Totomaru could not help but whistle appreciatively. "Damn," he said, "that was some good detective work there, Fatso."

Hachi ignored the insulting name once again. He instead continued to attack. "Hadō #4, Byakurai."

Totomaru watched the pale lightning shoot towards him. "Green Fire!"

Green-colored flames sped into the lightning, canceling the two attacks out. "Hadō #63, Raikōhō."

Golden lightning was fired at Totomaru next. "Yellow Fire."

Yellow flames formed in front of Totomaru, stopping the lightning. A defensive flame, Hachi noted.

Totomaru ran to the side. "Green Fire!"

The speeding flames flew straight towards Hachi. Hachi's eyes widened. "Bakudō #39, Enkōsen!"

A gold circle barely blocked the flames. Totomaru smirked. "Well I'll be," he mused, "I should've figured that was the case. The guy's hiding behind those spells of his."

"Hey, Fatso!" Totomaru addressed Hachi.

Hachi looked at Totomaru. "Do you know what," Totomaru said, "since you're too fat to dodge anything, I'll just end this quickly. This may tire me out quite a bit, especially after using it twice, but I'm not interested in such a boring fight."

Hachi watched as Totomaru summoned seven different colored balls of fire. "Rainbow Fire!" Totomaru shouted.

All seven flames flew towards Hachi. "Bakudō #81," Hachi countered, "Dankū."

A clear wall appeared between Hachi and the flames. Totomaru's strongest attack collided with the wall. A large explosion created a crater in between Hachi and the wall, and Totomaru.

Totomaru's eyes widened when he saw that his attack had not struck down Hachi. "No way," he muttered, "Rainbow Fire was stopped dead in its tracks?"

Totomaru felt his limbs go weak. "What's more," he continued, "I'm running on fumes."

Hachi ignored his opponent's plight. "Hadō #4," he said, "Byakurai."

Totomaru's eyes widened at this. "Dammit!"

Totomaru gasped as the lightning impaled him and knocked him backwards. The pain and exhaustion caught up to the former member of Phantom Lord as he passed out.

Seeing that his opponent was not going to get back up, Hachi went over to address the injuries of Momo and C. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that they were still alive. He could still save them. Normally, that would be stating the obvious, and to a degree, it still is. But now, this statement has a lot of truth to it, considering that the extent of Hachi's powers are now limited thanks to whatever Konton had done to this place.

Meanwhile, Holy the dog suddenly began to whimper at the sudden drop in temperature. Juva Lockser also could not help but wonder what had caused this sudden change. She got her answer when a livid Eve Tearm walked towards her and the dog. Realizing that the young wizard was the source of the cold temperature, Holy growled angrily at Eve and charged him.

Eve raised his arm. "White Out!" He shouted.

Juvia's eyes widened in surprise and leapt out of range of the attack as Holy was suddenly stopped dead in his tracks by a wave of snow. Holy collapsed, shivering. Eve turned back to Juvia and rubbed his head sheepishly, losing some of the lividness on his face.

"Sorry, Ms. Juvia." He said genuinely.

Juvia had still been greatly disturbed by the look Eve had on his face earlier. "Are you alright, Eve?" She asked.

Eve looked away at this. "It's nothing." He lied through his teeth.

"You took out my dog." A male voice spoke up.

Juvia and Eve looked up to see Ohm perched on a rock. Eve looked up at Ohm. "There are leash laws in this world you know." Eve replied, smirking slightly. "Maybe if you had kept him on one I wouldn't have had to."

"Your jokes don't amuse me, Wizard." Ohm growled. "I'm gonna take you both down and put this battle back in our favor."

Empty words, Eve thought, this battle is ours.

Eve's expression turned grim. I just wish Ren didn't have to die in order for us to win this.

"Eisen Whip!"

Eve was snapped from his thoughts and leapt out of the way of Ohm's attack. A group consisting of God's Enforcers, Konton's troops, and Sound Ninja joined Ohm.

"Take the woman," Ohm pointed at Juvia, "my attacks do not work on her."

"Yes Sir!"

Juvia barely leapt out of the way as Ohm's men charged her, leaving Eve to contend with Ohm alone.

Eve glared at Ohm. Ohm noticed this look and raised an eyebrow. "That look of yours portrays pure hatred, Wizard." He noted. "Is there something that torments you?"

"Yeah, my friend is dead." Eve growled at Ohm.

"I see," Ohm said, "it appears you have allowed yourself to be consumed by the greedy desire for vengeance."

"You try losing one of your friends." Eve said sharply.

"I have no friends. I don't concern myself with such burdens, Wizard." Ohm said dismissively. "A servant of God needs no such thing."

"Servant of God, huh?" Eve raised an eyebrow. "Let's hope that your god has mercy on your soul."

Ohm scoffed at this, irritated at the fact that this brat thought he could defeat him, the strongest of the four Priests of Upper Yard. The mightiest of those who serve under the almighty Eneru.

Oh well, Ohm thought dismissively, I'll make him see the error of his ways in five minutes tops.

"Eisen Whip!"

Eve gritted his teeth. "White Fang!"

The sword-whip quickly broke through Eve's snow attack, forcing him to leapt out of the way.

"Dammit!" Eve cursed.

"I'm afraid snow is far too weak to be even a nuisance for my blade." Ohm said arrogantly.

Eve ran to the side. "Blizzard!"

Ohm noticed this with Mantra. "Eisen Back!"

His sword became a wall of iron. Eve's attack bounced harmlessly off of it, much to the young Blue Pegasus Wizard's frustration.

"White Fury!" Eve shouted, leaping back.

Ohm scoffed and allowed the attack to bounce off of him again. Eve continued to fire White Fury and kept putting distance between himself and Ohm. He then stopped firing, and no sooner had that happened, he accidentally stepped on a trap set by Ohm's Ordeal of Iron. Eve was torn into by several barbed wires.

Ohm smirked at this. "Foolish Wizard," he said arrogantly, "I don't even have to move to defeat you. This is why my Ordeal of Iron is the most difficult of the four Ordeals."

Eve's body suddenly turned into snow and fell. Ohm's eyes widened behind his sunglasses. A snow clone! He realized.

His Mantra then picked something up. "White Fury!"

Ohm spun around as an attack sped towards him. "Eisen Fan!"

Eve's eyes widened as his attack was knocked out of the way. How? Eve thought. How did he manage to block my attack? I should've been able to catch him off guard on that one.

"Eisen Whip!"

Eve gasped when he realized he had lost focus. Sadly, this proved to be a mistake he could not rectify in time. Eve gasped again, this time in pain, as he was struck in the chest by Ohm's Iron Cloud Sword.

"You shouldn't lose focus like that." Ohm chided. "We Priests train ourselves to be focused individuals. Our greatest strength lies within our focus."

Eve clutched his bleeding chest as he got to his feet. "Is that right?" Eve said, remaining defiant.

"You know I have to say," Eve continued, "to be so focused you can dodge an attack before it even comes close is quite impressive."

Ohm smirked. "It is an ability we Priests and our god have been blessed with." He bragged.

"Oh, really?" Eve inquired.

Eve then surprised Ohm by smirking. "You talk too much, you know that?"

Ohm raised an eyebrow at this. Eve then whipped his arm out to the side. "Snowstorm!"

Ohm's eyes widened as his vision suddenly became blurred by a violent…well, snowstorm.

It had not just been Ohm that had been covered by the snowstorm. Several soldiers on both sides were caught in the spell as well, including one Juvia Lockser. Juvia watched in fascination as the men she was fighting frantically looked for her. However, she could see just fine.

It's just a theory, Juvia noted, but perhaps this technique only obscures the vision of those the caster deems an enemy, sort of like Fairy Law.

Oh well, Juvia continued, it can't be helped, I'll have to thank Eve for this later.

"Water Nebula!"

Meanwhile, Ohm was frantically looking for Eve as well. This is bad, he thought, my Mantra won't work in this situation.

"White Fury!"

Ohm gasped at the sound of Eve's voice. He then gasped in pain as he was struck from behind by a blast of snow. Ohm fell to the ground as the snowstorm dissipated. Eve Tearm panted as he collapsed to one knee.

"Damn, he said to himself, "I'm all out of magic."

Eve smiled. Well, he thought, at least I took this guy out.

No sooner had Eve thought that, Ohm got to his feet. His sunglasses had broken, revealing a livid look on his face. "You bastard!" Ohm shouted. "Did you honestly think this would be enough to stop me?"

Oh no! Eve thought.

"Eisen Fork!"

Ohm's blade changed to a spear-like object. He tossed it like a javelin at Eve, striking him in the open wound he had received earlier. Eve gasped in pain as he was knocked onto his back.

Meanwhile, Kabuto Yakushi struggled to his feet, bleeding all over from being struck by Gokei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Byakuya watched in mild surprise as Kabuto's body started to heal itself.

"That is an interesting technique you have." Byakuya complimented.

"It's known as the Pre-Healing Jutsu." Kabuto panted. "I'll admit this much, I would be in serious trouble were it not for this technique

"Damn, Kuchiki, you haven't won yet?" A new voice chided.

Byakuya frowned as Eustass Kid entered the battlefield. "This doesn't concern you, Kid." Byakuya told him.

"It doesn't?" Kid raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression that everything that happens in this war concerns everyone in the Allied Forces."

Byakuya scowled at this, knowing that Kid was right. Kabuto gritted his teeth. First Byakuya Kuchiki, the strongest Head of the Kuchiki Clan, and now Eustass 'Captain' Kid, the man with the 470 Million Beri Bounty. He thought.

Damn, he continued, even with Sage Mode the best I could hope for is a draw.

Kabuto looked around the battlefield and came to a decision. I have no choice, he decided.

Kabuto suddenly leapt away from Byakuya and Kid, surprising them both. "Retreat!" Kabuto shouted.

From across the battlefield, Kabuto's men heard this and made a run for it. Ohm scowled at this and looked down at Eve. "Looks like you get a reprieve from death, Wizard." He told his downed opponent.

Byakuya, not willing to let his opponent get away, moved to go after him, only to be confronted by several White Zetsu Clones. "We won't let you go after Commander Yakushi." The one in the lead said.

"Hold them off Kid!" Byakuya ordered.

"I've got my hands full, Kuchiki!" Kid shouted, engaged in his own battle with a group of White Zetsu Clones.

These Zetsu Clones were basically sacrificial pawns. Realizing he had no choice, Byakuya let Kabuto escape and focus his attention on the White Zetsu Clones, Kid did the same. While the two quickly dealt with their attackers, it gave Kabuto and his remaining forces time to escape.

"Dammit!" Kid cursed.

"Hey, Kuchiki!" Kid shouted to the frustrated 4th Division Commander. "Why didn't anyone else pursue them?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Byakuya asked. "Everyone is exhausted. Perhaps it is a blessing that I was unable to go after them, for if I went after them alone, I would most certainly die, then who would lead the 4th Division?"

Kid smirked. "Me," he replied.

Byakuya nodded. "And that is why I do not intend to die."

Kid face-faulted at this. "Screw you!" He shouted.

**(Towards the end of the Aster Mountains)**

Kabuto Yakushi stopped when he saw Gantenbainne Mosqueda, Erigor, several hundred soldiers, and the majority of the other higher-ups in his unit, who were all heavily injured. "You guys didn't provide backup?" Kabuto noted.

Mosqueda shook his head. "What would you have us do, Commander? Most of us are too injured, Myself and Erigor are the only ones who are in fighting shape at the moment and can actually make a difference."

Kabuto sighed. "Then we'll just have to turn this into a full retreat." He decided.

Kabuto noticed a few absences. "Where are Cirucci, Dordoni, Satori, and Dan?" He asked.

Zetsu suddenly emerged from the ground. **"****Cirucci Sanderwicci is dead,****"** he told him, "she got burnt to a crisp by lava."

"And the others?"

"Monsieur Dordoni has been captured and Monsieur Satori is missing, considering the last blow he took, I believe he is dead." A blackened Sol spoke up.

"Dan has been captured as well." Said Erigor. "That fool was beaten by the Visored Fly."

Kabuto clutched his head in annoyance. "This has been quite the setback," he said in exasperation, "Lord Konton won't be happy."

Again, Kabuto thought, how is that a bad thing?

Kabuto's thoughts resulted in him cringing as Konton exerted more control. I need to keep fighting it somehow, Kabuto thought, I've finally found myself after so long…I can't lose it again!

**(Intelligence Division Headquarters)**

Benn Beckman breathed a sigh of relief. The Commander of the Intelligence Division had just been informed that the Conqueror's Coalition had just retreated from the Aster Mountains, meaning that the first official battle of the war belonged to the Allied Forces. However, before Beckman could celebrate, a messenger approached him.

"Commander Beckman," the messenger said, "Lord Chitsujo wishes to speak to you privately in the Palace War Room."

Beckman was confused at this. They had won the battle, why would Chitsujo want to speak with him privately. Taking a deep breath, Beckman nodded and told the messenger that he would go to Chitsujo himself.

**(Fiore Palace Throne Room)**

"You wanted to speak with me, Lord Chitsujo?" Beckman asked.

Chitsujo nodded. "Yes I did, Commander Beckman, please, have a seat."

Beckman did as he was told. "First, I believe congratulations are in order. News travels fast around here and I heard that the Allies have driven off the Coalition." Chitsujo said.

Beckman nodded. "It is true, Sir."

"Good," Chitsujo said, "any word on casualties?"

Beckman shook his head. "No, Sir, I do expect those reports to come in later."

"And the enemy tactics?"

"Same with those."

Chitsujo sighed. "I see," he said grimly.

"Sir, what is it exactly you wish to speak with me about?" Beckman asked.

Chitsujo took a seat. "Commander, I would like to discuss with you the future of the Intelligence Division."

A.N: Depending on how you enjoyed the first real battle of the war, this is either good or bad. Good because you wanted this to end so you could see more important characters fight, or bad because you thought this was awesome and hope that the other battles are like this. I'm going to do both sides a favor. You are going to see more important characters fight in the next battle and the other battles are going to be as awesome as this one. Of course, if there is anything else, constructive criticism is always welcome. But keep it constructive people. And yes, Kabuto is among those who are being controlled. Of course, I won't reveal the full details as to why that is because it would spoil the manga more than I already am (along with all the other manga I'm using in this story). As for the future of the Intelligence Division, you will simply have to wait until the next chapter. See you next time folks!


	11. Chapter 11: Moving Forward

A.N: This chapter will be meant solely to tie up a few lose ends, develop characters, and develop friendships. This is also meant to tie the story into the next battle that will occur in this story. It may seem like I'm moving fast, but I can assure you there will be plenty of downtime to allow friendships along with _possible_ romances to develop. While we're on the subject, I emphasize the word 'possible'. Anyways, enjoy the chapter, everyone.

**Chapter 11: Moving Forward**

Benn Beckman was clearly confused by what Chitsujo had said to him. The future of the Intelligence Division? Was he being fired from his job?

"I'm not sure I understand, Sir." Beckman admitted. "Are you dissatisfied with my performance as Commander of the Intelligence Division already?"

Chitsujo was surprised at Beckman's question. He then broke out into laughter, scratching his head sheepishly. "Oh no, far from it." He said. "I'm sorry if I scared you. Perhaps I should've worded the question differently, huh?"

Beckman's mouth dropped open at Chitsujo's words. "No, I'd like to discuss something else with you."

Chitsujo turned serious at this. "I asked a lot of you when you became the Commander of the Intelligence Division. I recently realized I might have asked too much of you."

This confused Beckman even more. "I…don't understand, Sir."

"I asked you to come up with successful strategies against enemies you have never seen before. I asked you to think blindly, and I'm sorry."

"Umm, you don't need to apologize, Sir."

"But I do, Beckman, and I would like to make it up to you."

"How so?"

"I would like to give you help in running the Intelligence Division. They will be of the same rank as you."

"Co-leaders?"

Chitsujo nodded. "The three people I have in mind are master tacticians in their respective worlds and are therefore experts on their respective enemies. They will assist you in strategizing about enemies you are not experienced with."

"I see, and who are these people you had in mind?" Beckman asked, knowing that there were plenty of worthy people in the Intelligence Division.

"Well, it wasn't easy," Chitsujo admitted, "everyone is qualified in their own way, and eventually I was forced to summon a few of the beings I resurrected to this place to help. But, I think I brought in some good people."

Chitsujo then called out. "You can come in now!"

Three people then walked into the war room; two men and one woman. The woman was a petite girl in a frilly white dress with blonde hair. She was smiling at Beckman in a friendly manner.

One man was dressed like a hobo with platform sandals and a checkered hat. He also, strangely had a fan out.

The second man had a scarred face and was dressed in the attire of a Leaf Ninja. He had his black hair tied up in a ponytail, making it a pineapple-like hairstyle. Also he was…trying not to fall asleep?

Beckman blinked in surprise at Chitsujo's choices. These were not the kind of people he had in mind. He vaguely knew the hobo, but not the other two.

"I'm sure you know Kisuke Urahara." Chitsujo gestured to the hobo.

Kisuke waved his fan. "A pleasure to formally meet you, fellow commander." He said jovially. "I may be just a handsome shopkeeper, but I'll do my best."

Beckman looked at Kisuke. He had never once considered that Kisuke was actually a part of the Intelligence Division "So, wait, you're supposed to be here?" He asked in confusion. "I thought we were just giving the local hobo a warm place to sleep."

Kisuke went over to sulk in a corner. Chitsujo sweat-dropped at Beckman's choice of words. Beckman really had no tact sometimes.

"I'll just let the other two introduce themselves." Chitsujo said, going over to comfort Kisuke.

The woman waved, smiling. "My name is Mavis Vermillion." She introduced herself. "I am Fairy Tail's first Guild Master. I am known far and wide as the Fairy Tactician."

Fairy Tactician, huh? Beckman thought. Not a very intimidating name, but she's confident in herself.

"Alright Fairy Tactician, I'll give you the benefit of doubt. I can take you a bit more seriously than the homeless guy over there."

"Beckman, he's not homeless." Chitsujo told him.

Beckman ignored Chitsujo. He then turned to the third person, waiting to hear his introduction. His mouth dropped open when he saw the man with his eyes closed and snoring lightly. The man was sleeping! He was sleeping on his feet!

"Wake up you idiot!" Beckman shouted.

Chitsujo face-palmed at this. This first meeting is almost as bad as the time Ichigo, Natsu, Naruto, and Luffy were sent to get to know each other. He lamented.

The man grunted and slowly woke up. "Did I doze off again? What a drag."

"Yes, you did!" Beckman shouted. "Now introduce yourself!"

Mavis giggled at the man's antics. Wanting to get back to sleep, the man decided to introduce himself, like Beckman told him. "My name is Shikaku Nara. I was the Jōnin Commander of the Hidden Leaf Village before my death and before Lord Chitsujo decided to bring me back to help him. I like Shōgi, sleeping, and…"

"I wasn't asking for your likes!" Beckman shouted.

Chitsujo cleared his throat, stopping an argument from escalating. "Anyways, Beckman, in spite of their looks, each are arguably the most intelligent people in their respective worlds. Treat them with respect as your intellectual equals. Together, you four will make a difference in this war."

Beckman sweat-dropped as he once again took a good look at the three people he would working closest with. Kisuke, who was still crying in a corner, Mavis, who was smiling brightly, and Shikaku…who fell asleep again.

We're doomed, Beckman thought. There's no other way to put it, we're doomed.

**(Aster Mountains)**

With the battle over, the Fourth Division, quickly reunited. They also took this time to gather their dead. Byakuya Kuchiki stood with Shikamaru Nara as the lazy tactician tallied their losses.

"Our losses total up to 3,213 dead and 6,579 wounded." Shikamaru read grimly. "That leaves nearly a fifth of our fighting forces out of fighting condition."

"Will the wounded be in fighting condition soon?" Byakuya asked.

"Hard to say," Shikamaru admitted, "the Medical Division should get most of our wounded up and running quickly. However, there are some who are seriously injured and won't be in fighting condition for a few days."

Byakuya sighed grimly. He then looked out at Eve Tearm, who was still standing over the body of his friend.

Byakuya saw the look on Eve's face and sighed again. That look will be on so many other faces before this war is over. He thought sadly.

"Let us concentrate on treating the wounded and caring for our dead." Byakuya told the young man who was quickly becoming his second-in-command. "We'll move out once everyone is ready."

"Yes Sir, Commander Kuchiki." Shikamaru replied.

Eve Tearm's solemn and saddened look said it all. One of his closest friends, Ren Akatsuki, was now dead, a casualty of war. What was worse…

How am I gonna explain this to Sherry? He wondered to himself.

A soldier from Chitsujo's world walked up to him. "Was this man your friend, Wizard?" He asked.

Eve nodded at this. "His name was Ren Akatsuki, he's been part of the team I've been in for years now."

"Does the rest of your team know?"

Eve shook his head at this. "The third member, Hibiki, is in the Intelligence Division. Our master, Ichiya, is in the Second Division."

Eve paused before continuing. "But the one person who really needs to know right now, is his fiancé, Sherry…she's in the Fifth Division."

The soldier nodded at this. "I agree completely," he said.

"Tell me," the soldier continued, "would you like to tell her? Give her some closure?"

Eve nodded. "Well, allow me to help you than."

Eve's eyes widened in surprise. "While our messengers are taught the transportation technique that was used to bring you to Lord Chitsujo's world, the officers in his army are taught the same technique as well to deliver information quickly when we are outside battle."

"I am an officer in Lord Chitsujo's army, and I would be happy to help you."

Eve bowed to the officer. "Thank you," he said, trying to hold back the tears.

"Now, normally a seal is required, but there is a way to bypass the technique and it is only known amongst the officers." The officer explained. "If we have a mental connection with someone, we can transport to their location. All officers are required to have a mental connection of sorts."

"Just hold on to me and I will take you to the location of my friend in the Fifth Division."

Eve grabbed hold of the officer, who clapped his hands together. There was a blinding flash of light, and both men were gone.

**(Location of the Fifth Division)**

A flash of light stopped everyone in the Fifth Division cold. Eve Tearm and the officer appeared in front of them.

The officer stepped forward. "Will Sherry Blendy please step forward?"

A beautiful, blue eyed, pink haired woman broke from the crowd and looked at Eve and the officer confusedly.

Her attention was mostly focused on Eve. "Eve, what's going on?" She asked in confusion.

Eve looked at Sherry solemnly. "Sherry…there's no easy way for me to say this…"

Eve trailed off, unable to say it. Sherry looked at Eve. She was starting to get worried, wondering what exactly Eve was trying to say that involved her. The officer looked at Eve. "Tell her, young man." The officer encouraged.

Eve took a deep breath and gave Sherry a sad look. "I'm so sorry, Sherry…Ren is dead…"

Sherry froze at this. Her eyes widened. "I'm so sorry." Eve repeated.

Within the crowd, a young man with fangs and tribal markings on his face walked up to Lucy Heartfilia, the nearest Wizard he could find. His name was Kiba Inuzuka. "Hey, do you know that woman?" Kiba asked.

Lucy nodded. "Her name is Sherry."

"What's her relationship with this Ren guy?"

Lucy looked down sadly. "Ren Akatsuki was her fiancé."

Kiba's eyes widened. "Oh," he said, genuinely pained from hearing this, "damn, that is bad."

Lucy looked at the stunned Sherry. "I just can't help but wonder how she's going to take it."

Sherry finally spoke after what seemed like forever. "How did he die?" She asked lowly.

Eve lowered his head. "He was killed in action on the battlefield. We were fighting together and…"

Before Eve could finish, Sherry moved with great speed. At the very next moment, Eve was on the ground, clutching a red mark on his face.

"You bastard!" She screamed, hitting him again. "What the hell were you doing? I thought you two were teammates?"

The officer was tempted to step in, but a bruised Eve held up a hand. "Let her get it out." He insisted.

This surprised the officer but he said nothing. Sherry continued hitting Eve with everything she had. "Ren's dead!" She screamed. "My love is dead and it's all your fault!"

Lucy watched this beating happen with horror. "Oh God," she muttered, sick to her stomach, "this is horrible."

Kiba shook his head. "This is too much," he said, "I don't care how upset you are this is too much."

Before Kiba could step in, Naruto Uzumaki stepped forward. "Hey, come on, don't you think he's had enough?" He asked.

Kiba nodded and stepped in as well. "Naruto's right," he said, "you're gonna kill the poor guy at this rate."

"I hope I do!" Sherry screamed furiously at them.

Kiba and Naruto's eyes widened. This was definitely going to far. Sherry went back to hitting Eve. "You bastard!" She screamed repeatedly. "You bastard! You bastard! You bastard!"

"I'm so sorry." Eve said, starting to feel numb from the beating.

"You're sorry!?" Sherry screeched. "Sorry won't bring Ren back! He's dead because of you!"

Sherry hit Eve yet again and knocked him to the floor. "It's just not fair," Sherry cried, "why did he have to die? Why did have to be him?"

Sherry managed to glare at Eve through her tears. "Eve," she began, "I wish that it had been you who…"

Kiba had heard enough. With quickness you would expect from an Inuzuka, Kiba sped towards Sherry and punched her clean in the face, interrupting her next few words. Everyone gasped at what the Inuzuka had just done.

A brown haired woman with tribal markings stepped forward, glaring at Kiba. "Kiba, what the hell?"

"Dammit, Sis, you know I did the right thing!" Kiba shouted. "You and I both know what she was about to say to this guy."

Hana Inuzuka glared at Kiba. "Yeah, but still…"

"Enough, Hana." A fanged woman with tribal markings and spiky brown hair stepped forward. "Kiba did the right thing, even if it did seem wrong."

"What, you too, Mom?" Hana asked in amazement.

Tsume Inuzuka nodded. "What she was about to say…things like that can destroy a pack from the inside out."

Kiba nodded in agreement with his mother's statement. He then turned to Sherry, who was getting to her feet. "You little bastard," she said angrily, "how dare you interrupt me!"

"How dare I? What about you?" Kiba inquired.

This woman was making Kiba angrier by the second. "Dammit, that was going way too far!" Kiba told her.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really!" Kiba shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you? You should be thanking me, dammit! If I hadn't stopped you, you would've said something that you couldn't take back!"

At that moment, the Wizard and the Shinobi were in a heated glaring contest. A contest that seemed to last for several minutes before Eve Tearm spoke up in a pained voice.

"It's alright if you blame me, Sherry." Eve said. "I understand, you're sad. I'm not even going to get mad over what you just did to me."

Sherry turned her attention back to Eve. "But I don't care if you are mad, or if you stay mad at me." Eve continued. "Because I intend to get stronger so I won't have to lose anyone else in this war."

Eve struggled to his feet. "I know I'm not in any position to tell you anything else, but I still suggest you do the same."

Eve walked over to the officer. "Take me back to the Fourth Division." He requested.

The officer nodded, and the two vanished in a flash of light a moment later. Sherry scoffed at Eve. "If he thinks he's off the hook he's got another thing coming."

Sherry then felt a chill go down her spine. She looked over her shoulder to see the majority of the Fifth Division glaring at her. Kiba shook his head disdainfully as he went back in formation.

"What are you all staring at me for?" Sherry asked.

Commander Jellal Fernandes stepped forward. The glare on his face said it all. "Be glad I don't court-martial you for striking one of your allies, Sherry Blendy."

With that, Jellal went back into formation. Sherry then realized what was happening. From this moment on, she was an outcast. Everyone had picked their side in this feud, and it was not hers.

**(Aster Mountains)**

Byakuya Kuchiki stared impassively as Cana Alberona gave her report on Sniper King Usopp's actions during the battle. Byakuya was quite disgusted when he heard of Usopp's cowardice. There was simply no other way to put it.

"…And that about covers it, Sir." Said Cana.

Cana then looked at Usopp. "To be fair, however, I will let Usopp tell his side of the story." Cana condcluded.

Usopp stepped forward. "Choose your next few words carefully, Usopp." Byakuya told them. "Depending on what you say, your punishment will either be lighter or heavier."

Usopp looked down in shame. "There is nothing I can say in my own defense, Commander Kuchiki, I got four people killed because I was, and still am a coward."

"Really?" Byakuya was actually surprised by Usopp's words. "You have no excuses, nothing to say in your own defense at all?"

Usopp shook his head. "All I have to say is how much I regret what my actions have caused." Usopp admitted.

Byakuya waited patiently as Usopp continued. "I've always been a coward. No matter how many times I have acknowledged it, I have never been able to rid myself of that habit. Part of the reason may be it's never gotten anyone killed. Now though…things have changed."

"What is your point in all this, Usopp?" Byakuya asked.

Usopp looked at Byakuya with determination in his eyes. "Sir!" He shouted. "I know I don't deserve it, but I would like to request another chance to make things right! Give me the chance and I will become the bravest soldier in the Division! I will make sure that my cowardice will never get anyone killed again!"

Cana smiled at Usopp's determination. Byakuya seemed to be in deep thought for awhile. He then sighed as he came to a decision.

"If you truly believe that you can make things right, then I will give you the chance you desire." Byakuya decided.

"However," Byakuya continued, "that being said you still need to be punished."

"I understand, Commander," Usopp said, "I will take any punishment you wish."

"Usopp, for the remainder of this war you are under probation. You will be at my side for the remainder of this war where I will observe your every move. If I see you take even a single step back, I will either send you to Lord Chitsujo to be court-martialed, or you will be executed by my blade."

Usopp's eyes widened at this. He needed to avoid the second punishment at all costs. If Byakuya executed him, Luffy would kill Byakuya, regardless of the man's reasons. They could not afford to have that sort of discord in the army, and Luffy killing a Division Commander would create nearly irreparable discord.

He nodded. "I understand, Commander." Usopp said. "Thank you for being undeservedly fair to me."

Byakuya nodded. "Just don't make me regret it, Usopp."

**(Location of the First Division)**

"Commander Kyōraku," a Wizard ran up to Shunsui Kyōraku, "considering the direction we are heading in, I feel like I should tell you where we are going. We are approaching the Worth Woodsea."

The First Division had been marching for a long time now. Probably an entire day in fact. They were just now approaching a rather notable location. That location was the infamous Worth Woodsea.

"I see," Shunsui said, "I take it this is a notable place."

"This is the sight of the battle with the Dark Guild, The Oración Seis." The Wizard said.

"Ah, a Dark Guild, huh? Was this particular Dark Guild powerful?"

"They were composed of six extremely powerful members who made up a third of the Baram Alliance."

"What was this battle all about? Surely a Dark Guild wouldn't go out in the open like that, regardless of how powerful they are." Shunsui pointed out.

The Wizard looked sheepish. "I don't know, Sir." He admitted.

"It was a battle over an extremely ancient and dark form of magic." A musclebound man with white hair entered the conversation.

"Your name, Soldier?" Shunsui asked.

"Elfman Strauss, Commander Kyōraku," Elfman introduced himself, "The Oración Seis wanted to get their hands on a magic weapon known as Nirvana."

"How do you know this?" Shunsui inquired curiously.

"Four members of my Guild were sent to fight them with others from other Guilds." Elfman explained. "I don't know all the details, but from what Gray told me, Nirvana was destroyed and needs to stay that way."

Shunsui nodded. He did not know what Nirvana was, but he certainly did not want to find out.

"Well," he said, "even if Nirvana wasn't destroyed, we still have orders to move through the forests and drive the enemy back."

Shnusui looked over his shoulder and issued a command to the First Division. "Continue marching!" He ordered. "We are entering the Worth Woodsea! It is highly probable that we will encounter the enemy, stay on guard!"

In one day, the First Division will be inside of the Worth Woodsea. When that day comes, a new battle will begin…

A.N: The Intelligence Division has three new leaders, internal strife has arisen over Sherry Blendy's actions against Eve Tearm, and Kiba Inuzuka's response to said actions, Usopp is now on probation and is required to remain by Byakuya's side over the war, and to top it all off, the First Division is approaching the Worth Woodsea, the sight of one of my favorite arcs in Fairy Tail, the Oración Seis Arc (it's right up there with the Tenrou Island Arc and the Tartarus Arc).

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and keep your eyes out for the next chapter. From what I have in mind so far, it will mostly be a downtime chapter, but we're also going to get started on the very next battle of the war. See you next time, everyone.


End file.
